Unwanted Changes
by Epicenter Six
Summary: Investigating a Foot connected building, the turtles split up and things go wrong. (Transformation and eventual TCest warning)
1. First Change

**AN: Right, considering the positive reception this has gotten on other sites (particularly AO3), I decided to post this here as well. Please note, this is going to be weird and strangely serious.**

The four brothers were busy infiltrating a suspicious building. The owners of it just came from nowhere to buy it and have never been seen. Obviously, something strange was going on here, especially when they heard that people from the Foot had relations to the area and they knew that it was something that deserved their attention. They entered from the roof to the vents and was on the top floor. The building had three high floors and a basement level and they had already decided who would take what floor. "All right, let's split up. Make sure to have your communicators on the ready," Leonardo advised the group and they all assented, splitting up and Leonardo went to a staircase and went all the way to the basement, looking out for any cameras or guards but not seeing any. He reached the bottom and carefully cracked the door open to look around the area to once again find no guards nor cameras. 'That's odd,' Leonardo thought. 'We were expecting a heavy resistance. I'm not complaining, but it's suspicious.'

He walked through the hall, keeping to the wall as he did so. Every hallway seemed to be black with a white, tiled floor. Every single door seemed to be closed and Leonardo checked them to see that each one was locked. He kept going along, looking for any open rooms, until he found a door that was cracked open. He went over to it and opened it up to see a brightly lit, white room. It was completely sterile, not looking dirty in the slightest. Leonardo walked around the room, not noticing anything about the room. No consoles around the room. There appeared to be a door on the other side and a hatch at the center of the floor, but there was no handle, so it looked like he had nowhere else to go.

*Whirr*

He heard a machine start up and went to grab his swords only to feel a force all over him and he couldn't move. As he was held in that position, he was lifted off the ground and saw metal arms come towards him. They quickly got to work removing his knee pads, elbow pads, katanas, straps, T-shell, and blue mask, leaving him naked. After that, the arms moved to a more neutral position, his arms hovering at his side and his legs close to each other. After that, the arms came over and went to his crotch and injected it into him and proceeded to extract his penis, making him yell out in lust, as he was forced to be erect. He saw the arms place clear, plastic screens on his eyes and felt something dig itself into his ear slits. Leonardo tried to fight the bonds keeping him, but he couldn't move a muscle, as the hatch opened, revealing a vat of black, liquid rubber. He was lowered down into the goo, unable to struggle. Leonardo shuddered as he felt the goo caress his feet and gasped loudly as his dick was engulfed in it. Then he was completely submerged in the black mist, unable to do anything. He felt the liquid coating his body, transforming it and also felt it enter his mouth, coating the inside of it. Something else also entered his mouth and he could feel it altering his vocal cords.

After several minutes, Leonardo was brought back up, completely covered in the black gunk and having a noticeably leaner frame, having lost all of his muscle mass. And his shell appeared to have flattened out to make his shape more humanoid, making it barely visible. Added to that, his previously erect dick was now a rubber ball, keeping it trapped closed to cumming, but now unable to cum permanently. He felt warm air all around him and the rubber dried out, ensuring that no latex was dripping. After that, the hatch closed and he was brought to the now opened door to a small container that closed behind him. And so began the next stage: painting.

Blue paint sprayers painted stockings on Leonardo up to the middle of his lower legs, panties, and a heart on his knees and bulge. Blue hearts were painted on where his nipples would be and an outline of a bra was drawn on him. More was painted on his entire lower arm and a heart was drawn on the palms and back of palms, followed by painting the fingers. The sprayers moved to his face and quickly painted eyes, eyelashes, and hearts on his cheeks. Lines were painted on him, with three thin ones on his upper thighs and one thick one right below them, four thin lines on his midsection, two thin ones on his upper arm and a thick one on each end and a thin line on his neck. To finish it off, synthetic lips were implanted on his mouth to make luscious lips and were painted in blue.

After that, the container opened up in the front and Leonardo was sent through the room. Microscopic cameras and transmitters were brought to his eyes and ears, respectfully, and turned on, allowing him to get a look at his new form, which was helped by a mirror that was lowered down for him. Leonardo gasped at his transformed self. He'd totally changed into a weak doll and it was absolutely despairing to look at. Was he ever going to revert back? Would he be able to fight against the Foot?

The mirror receded and it was time to dress the doll. He needed actual clothing. First was a pair of blue, latex panties pulled up to his bulge and rested gently on it with a circular hole for his ass for easy usage. Blue, rubber corsets, one in an overbust style for his chest and a smaller one for his neck, was brought to him and cinched up lightly since he was already physically altered. That didn't mean that he didn't gasp loudly when he felt it cinching it up, tightening his chest slightly and tightening his neck up a bit harshly. This was very uncomfortable for him and the panties on him felt so tight and cause so much pleasure just from pressing against his bulge. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed at all of this.

Black, latex stockings were brought to his legs and pulled up to the middle of his thighs, making Leonardo shudder as each one rubbed against his legs. He shuddered even more as the arms quickly brought straps up to the corset to attach them and gave them a rubdown to remove all the wrinkles. He could only moan in pleasure as they did so, and he couldn't figure out why. He'd never been so open with his emotions before and yet this was getting such a noticeable reaction from him. They must've done something to him to make him sensitive to just touch.

After that, the arms proceeded to bend his feet to a sharp 90 degree to an en pointe position, making him gasp in pain.. It was so sudden and at such an intense angle. As a ninja, he was flexible, but this was still quite drastic. The arms brought out blue ballet boots and placed them on him, cinching them up in black up to the middle of his lower legs, locking his feet into that position. He was lowered onto the ground so that he could stand on his own feet and all the weight was on the tips of his feet, making it extremely painful for Leonardo.

White, latex gloves came next and were slid up his arms to his shoulders and quickly rubbed down to remove all the wrinkles, making him groan. To go along with that, a black, unbuttoned latex blouse was brought to him. The arms slid the sleeves through his arms, ending at his wrists with frills, and buttoned it up. They then rubbed the blouse down, making Leonardo gasp even more and he noticed something strange. His voice was different, high pitched and feminine. It didn't sound like it belonged to him at all.

The arms brought a large, white, latex bow over to him and quickly tied it around his collar, letting the width of the bow at the middle of the shoulders and the tails reaching a quarter down the chest. Once that was done, the arms brought out a blue dress for him to wear and proceeded to put it on him, the sleeves going to the wrists, leaving only the frills of the blouse exposed, the bottom ending at the knees, making the part of the legs above the knees hug tightly, well-sized poofs, the collar going from the center of the shoulders on down to center of his chest, and a hole at the same place as the panties' hole. The arms make sure to smooth things out, making sure everything was neat, making Leonardo moan all through the procedure with his newly feminine voice.

Next, the arms brought a white, latex apron to Leonardo, wrapping it around his hips and letting it down to the center of his thighs. The apron had small frills all around it and a blue heart right where his bulge was. The arms quickly rubbed it down, making Leonardo groan all the more as they touched his bulge. He even squealed when they pressed down on his bulge. The arms then brought a large white bow and pinned it to the back of the apron, the width going past Leonardo's body width and the tails reaching down to the knees.

Now it was time for the accessories. White bows were pinned to the base of Leonardo's heels and wrapped around his wrists. Black bows were pinned on the back of his hands as well as right on his bulge, making him squeal again. A blue hood was connected to the dress and went up to the top of his head, covering the side and back of his head and neck. A black headband with white frills was placed on top of his head, going from ear-to-ear, and blue bows were tied to each end of the headband. To finish it off, one last white bow was placed on the back of his head, completing his look.

The mirror returned and forced Leo to look at his new form. He could see now that he was all dressed up as a fetish maid, with absolutely nothing showing his original origin. If Leonardo could've shifted his face to a look of disgust, he would've, but he couldn't shift his face beyond its current expression of promiscuity, his lips unable to move from its position, except when he talked, and he was unable to shift the muscles of his face. His green skin was now black rubber, which had transformed him into a more feminine and humanoid shape. The only thing indicating his former masculinity was his sizeable bulge where his penis used to be. If there was one good thing, at least he looked taller thanks to the heels. Donatello couldn't claim to be the tallest anymore.

After a minute of embarrassing examination, the mirror went away and began the packaging process, bringing out two black, rubber, phallic devices. They began inserting them into Leonardo's mouth and ass, shocking him and causing him to quiver as they started vibrating, until he heard a feminine voice in his head speak up. "Engaging immobile mode." At that, Leonardo completely stopped moving and was completely still as a large, pink box was brought to him. The box was like a doll-box with a clear, plastic front that allowed prospective shoppers to gaze at them before buying. The box was opened and he was inserted in it and kept in place with plastic bonds around his wrist, ankles, and neck. Several, other sextoys and objects were placed in the box before a clear sheet of plastic was placed on the box and vacuum sealed, causing immense pressure against Leonardo's body. He anticipated breathing problems, but to his immense surprise, he was still able to breathe normally as the box lid was placed onto him.

At that, he could only watched helplessly as he felt the vibrations in his mouth and ass and a trolley lifting him up and taking him out of the room. As he was moved about, he heard another voice speak up, this one more masculine. "My, what a fine prize you are," he spoke up. He was rolled around the area, looking like he was heading to the shipping room. "No, no, don't worry, you're not heading to shipping. Your buyer will come in to pick you up personally. We've already made the deal and now we have to make an exchange. He will be excited to see you." Leonardo felt fear crept up his spine at that as he continued to roll down the hall until he stopped and he was placed against the wall, leaning against it. "Your brothers are coming down. I wonder if they will recognize you." Hope filled Leonardo and he prayed that his brothers recognized him. They just had to.

* * *

"Leo, are you there?" Donatello asked as he entered a room and went to the nearest desk. The top floor only had toys for pre-teens and the like and it annoyed him that he couldn't find anything damning. He checked random toys to see if anything was stuffed into them, but there was nothing and the materials weren't made of anything suspicious so, so everything appeared to be on the up-and-up. That was exactly not what he was hoping for. If this was connected to the Foot and Oroku Saki's empire, than his best guess was money laundering of some sort. You needed legal money to afford your illegal business. He'd contacted Michelangelo and Raphael and they'd confirmed that their floors were the teens' and kids' toys floors. Donatello was rummaging through a desk drawer for a ledger of some sort to see if he could find out anything about the money. He was a bit anxious that Leo hadn't answered him, until he uncovered a map of the floors and could barely stifle a laugh.

Leonardo was on the adult toys floors.

That must've been why he wasn't answering his T-shell. He must be in shock about where he was. Leo was the most dignified of the four and for him to be there must be a huge shock for him. Leo wouldn't even dream of using such items. After searching through the desk once more, Donatello didn't find anything else, so he left the room and contacted Raphael and Michelangelo. "Hey, guys, I think we have to go retrieve Leo in person. He stumbled onto the adult toys section."

"He's at the what?!" Raphael yelled through the T-shell. "He's there while I stuck while this kiddy shit?"

"Geez, Raph, calm down. I'm having fun," Michelangelo told him and they could here the sound of something going off.

"Are you playing games, Mikey?" Donatello asked, exasperated.

"Uh, no," he said unconvincingly.

"Yeah, sure...," he said doubtfully. "Anyway, meet me at the bottom of the stairway as quickly as possible.

"Gotcha," Raphael said.

"Sure thing, as soon as I beaaaa- I mean, as soon as possible. Yeah, sure," Michelangelo said.

"Mikey…" Donatello groaned.

"I mean it," Michelangelo affirmed as he got off the line. Donatello sighed as he put everything back in the desk and quickly left the area to head back to the staircase. He quickly descended it and found Raphael waiting for him.

"Hey, Brainiac, I'm starting to think this was a waste of time," he told him when he arrived. "I didn't find anything on my floor."

"Neither did I. I'm starting to think that this is just a place to launder money from place to place, most likely to the Foot," he told him.

"Yeah, I guess so," he agreed, scratching his head. "I'm not good at all the specifics of crime. I just like fighting it."

"Well, you're going to have to wait for that," Donatello said as they heard another set of footsteps and Michelangelo hopped down to join them.

"Hey, guys, what up?" he asked happily as he stood around.

"Let's not waste time. I just want to find Leo and head out," Raphael told him as he opened the door and headed in.

"Alright. Sheesh," Michelangelo murmured as him and Donatello followed behind and walked around the halls. They were just like the ones on the other floors, so it did give them a sense of amnesia. They walked around, trying to find Leonardo. All the doors were unlocked, so they peeked in each one to find various adult toys of sorts. Phallic devices, sexdolls, gimp suits, and various other such items. It felt a bit icky to be around so much adult objects, but they were more concerned at not finding Leo anywhere.

"Geez, where is our leader?" Raphael asked as they were busy searching around. They were having plenty of trouble finding him.

"I have no idea," Donatello muttered.

"You think he might have a secret, you know… affection for the toys?" Michelangelo queried his brothers.

"The day I believe Mr. Stick-up-his-ass has a thing for these is the day I drop dead," Raphael told him bluntly as they turned the corner. "Huh, looks like they left a piece of merchandise out for people to examine."

"Huh? Oh, you're right. Look at that box," the orange-masked turtle said as they came up on a box. They walked over to see another rubber sexdoll all dressed up in a blue latex maid dress with blue latex painted on it and luscious blue lips. It was all packaged up and ready to go, complete with some toys inside to use. It just needed some labeling and it was ready to be sold off. The strangest thing about the sexdoll was a bulge at the pelvic region.

"Huh, very detailed," Donatello muttered.

"Yeah, although it looks like the doll has quite the package for a female," Michelangelo said as he bent down and poked its bulge, making it sink in slightly.

"Quit it," Donatello said as he slapped his hand away from is the doll. "We're here to find Leo, not inspect the merchandise."

"Well, she's all dress in blue. We could use her as a replacement," Michelangelo said cheekily.

"She? It's an it," Raphael scolded.

"Come on, look at those lips," he said as he pressed against the plastic to put his finger on the lips of the sexdoll. "With lips like those, it has to be a woman."

"It's an inanimate object," Donatello told him with a hand on his hips. "They don't have genders."

"That doesn't mean we can't assign her a gender," Michelangelo cooed.

"Mikey, quit it, we have to find Leo. I'm worried about him," Donatello told him.

"Why? We haven't found anyone," he told him. "Why don't you use that tracker of yours?"

"Ugh, fine," Donatello said as he brought the T-shell back up and looked for Leonardo. "Huh, according to this, it says he's... backed on the roof?"

"Huh? You serious?" Raphael questioned as he walked on over and looked at it. "Well, I'll be damn. This place must've scared him off."

"You think we can bring her back up?" Michelangelo asked as he looked the sexdoll over.

"It can't fit in the vents, Mikey. Besides, what do you think Master Splinter will say if we bring it back? He'll go on a tirade and I doubt we can hide it from him," he told him.

"But I need something to practice on for all the pretty girls up top. I might actually find something to say," the jokester said.

"Oh, you think you have a chance with a mug as ugly as yours?" Raphael said playfully with a smack on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's prettier than yours and I'm funny," he said.

"Guys, let's just head on back up and see how Leo's doing," the purple-masked turtle told them.

"Alright, fine, let's hand out. Say good-bye to your only girlfriend, Mikey," Raphael recommended

"Bye," Michelangelo said as he gave a good-bye kiss on the lips and ran off. "Hope I can see you more."

* * *

If Leonardo could scream every obscenity he knew in English and Japanese, he would've. Instead of recognizing him and saving him, they just had fun with him and joked around, topped off with Michelangelo actually kissing him through the plastic sheet. That was absolutely humiliating and now he was stuck here with absolutely no way out and the vibrators still activated. Soon enough, when they got done letting him just stare at the wall, he felt the trolley starting to move again and he continued on to around the corridor to another open door. He saw a bunch of machines around and they did their work, quickly going to his box and placing labels on the front, back, and sides.

When they were done, he was moved back out and went rolling through the halls on past a couple of corridors to another opened door and was placed in a small room. There was nothing to it except for a mirror to let him look at himself. Before he started looking himself over, the masculine voice spoke up again. "You'll rest in here until your customer comes over to claim you. I know you're wondering about sleep, but worry not. You will never have to get an ounce of sleep again. I figure you would want to know this since you can enjoy looking at yourself and enjoy the plugs. Good night, dear turtle," he said as he went silent as Leonardo was forced to look at himself. He was propped up like a doll with the label on the front having a title and two progressively smaller subtitles.

Leonardo the Cybersissy

Mutant turned Maid and Sexdoll

Collect All Four!

* * *

"Where is he?" Raphael asked out loud as he looked around. At the rooftop, Leonardo was nowhere to be found.

"I don't know," Donatello answered. "It says he should be around here."

"Uh, guys, I think we have a major problem!" Michelangelo said and the two immediately came over to him, who was behind a wall. On the wall, they found all of his gear on the floor, including his mask. Impaled on the wall with a black kunai was a black piece of cloth with the Foot symbol on it.

"What the fuck?" Raphael asked out loud bluntly.

"How did this happen?" Michelangelo wondered.

"We… should head on home," Donatello said as he picked up the gear. "We'll have to explain the situation to Master Splinter and find out exactly where he is."

"Goddammit!" Raphael yelled out. "I'm going to hunt them down and make them pay. They'll tell me where he is."

"Raph, please, calm down. We're leaving!" Donatello yelled at him as he had held all of Leonardo's stuff. "We'll save Leo later. We have to figure out where he is first."

"Oh, trust me, I'll figure out where he is," the red-masked turtle said as he cracked his knuckles, his temper rising. "I'll go out and find something."

"Raph, please, we already lost Leo. I don't want to lose you," Michelangelo said, his voice breaking. Raph was shocked at this before calming down.

"Yeah… alright," Raph agreed and the three of them trudged on home, missing one brother, not knowing that he was back at the building completely transformed into the sexdoll that Michelangelo had been examining.

 **AN: So, Mutant Sexdolls. Yay or nay?**


	2. Meeting The Buyer

Splinter could tell something was wrong when his sons came home. From his room, he could tell something was off considering how quiet they were and there were only three sets of footsteps hitting against the ground. He emerged from his room and looked down to see Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo come in, but Leonardo nowhere in sight. Combine that with their defeated posture and Donatello carrying what looked like Leonardo's gear, and he had a reason to be worried. "My sons, where is Leonardo?" he asked and the three of them looked up, nervous, before Donatello spoke up.

"We don't know, Master Splinter. We were investigating a building and split up only to find his gear and the Foot symbol right next to it," Donatello said and fear entered Splinter heart.

"I just don't understand how it happened," Raphael said. "I mean, Leo wouldn't go down that easy."

"How did you separate?" Splinter questioned.

"Yeah, that's odd," Donatello agreed. "We split up and took one floor each with him at the basement. However, we found his gear at the roof, which meant he had to go back up there for a reason."

"Plus, we found the Foot symbol there, so that's where they had to kidnap him," Michelangelo pointed out.

"Hmm, he was more than likely taken to a safe house or the Shredder's headquarter itself," Splinter murmured. "They will not go easy on him, so the next night, you will have to search for him. Daybreak is almost here soit will be too dangerous to search then."

"That's why I wanted us to come home," Donatello told him. "We didn't have anywhere near enough time to search for him."

"Hmm, I will meditate on this. See if Leonardo is able to talk to me. Michelangelo, please fix me a cup of tea," he said.

"You got it sensei," Michelangelo nodded as he left to enter the kitchen and Splinter returned in his room. He quickly took a meditative pose and tried to contact Leonardo. If he was lucky, they would leave Leonardo alone in a dungeon so that he could contact him. It didn't take long to feel Leonardo's presence, but something was wrong. He wasn't interacting with him, even though he found his essence. That meant that he wasn't either unconscious or he was awake and he wasn't attempting to contact him because of the enemy was preventing him from doing so. He hoped it was the former. If it was the latter…

His door slid opened and Michelangelo entered the room. "Hey, Sensei. Got your tea," he said nervously as he walked on over.

"Good. Would you like some as well?" Splinter questioned as he relaxed his stance to a more casual matter.

"Uh, sure," he said and he took a seat across from Splinter and laid the tray in-between him and Splinter and poured out a cup of green tea for both and Splinter and handed a cup to him.

"Thank you, Michelangelo," Splinter said as he took a sip, as did Michelangelo. "I hope this eases you."

"Yeah… it's helping," Michelangelo agreed. "Donnie is examining Leo's gear and the foot symbol for any trace evidence of where they took him right now."

"Good to hear," Splinter said. "How is Raphael?"

"I heard him pounding on his punching bag on the way here, so he's doing fine," he responded. "Did you contact Leo?"

"I tried to, but Leonardo was unresponsive," Splinter told him. "It is worrisome, but I can't give you any definitive information about his situation. He could be awake. He could be asleep or unconscious. It is impossible to determine, so please stay optimistic."

"But, he is alive, right?" Michelangelo questioned.

"Yes, he is," he nodded. "That is the only definitive thing that we can take from this."

"Okay… I feel a little better," Michelangelo said and sipped his tea again.

"You'll find him. I have trust in all of you that you will be able to save him," Splinter reassured.

"Thanks, sensei. I sure hope so."

* * *

Leonardo desperately wanted to cum. He had no idea how long the vibrators had been activated, but at this point, anyone would've caved in at this point. Yet, the rubber chastity ball denied him the satisfaction he had been wanting and he was suffering greatly. Of course one wouldn't be able to tell considering how still he was in the doll box. He completely despised the whole situation he was in. He has never felt so humiliated before in his life. He kept trying to meditate in order to ignore it, but that failed every single time thanks to the vibrators. So now he was stuck as a sexdoll with his orgasm constantly denied.

As he was ruminating on his unfortunate position, the trolley started moving again and he was brought out of the room and sent through the halls. Leonardo guessed that he was going to meet his buyer. He continued on until he reached an elevator that opened up for them and he was sent in before it closed. The elevator went up a single floor before opening back up and being sent back through the halls of the first floor until he exited a door to the shipping bay. Looking around, he could see several large delivery trucks and 18-wheelers with the company's logo on it. The only exception was an unlabeled black truck. In front of said truck was one very familiar looking man of Japanese descent in a suit. Leonardo easily recognized him as the Oroku Saki, a.k.a. The Shredder, without his armor on, with a couple of bodyguards by his side.

"I think I see my package," Shredder said to a phone on speaker as he pressed buttons on his phone. "Money transferred to your account."

"Just got it. Thank you, Mr. Oroku," said the male voice that was talking to Leonardo "I hope our partnership can continue to blossom."

"As do I. I shall contact you later tonight to see about finishing the collection," Shredder said to him.

"I await your call," he said as he hung up and Shredder turned his attention to his new prize. "Hello, Leonardo. I see they dolled you up nicely," he said smugly, pocketing his phone. "Tanaka, cover the doll and place it in the truck, and let us bring him to headquarters." The bodyguard to his right, a balding Japanese man, nodded, before walking to Leonardo, as Shredder and his other bodyguard left the building. A white sheet was wrapped around the box, leaving it impossible to look out of, so Leonardo could only see white. Leonardo was rolled to the black truck and Tanaka opened it before placing him inside it. Tanaka quickly strapped the box down to keep it from moving and closed the door behind him, leaving Leonardo in darkness. A few minutes passed before Leonardo heard the engine start up and the truck began moving though New York.

* * *

"Hey, Ralph. What do you want?" Donatello asked as he was busy examining Leonardo's gear when Raphael walked in with sweat all over him.

"Have you found anything yet?" he questioned him as he started pacing around the room.

"No, not really, which I find weird in itself."

"Huh, why?" he asked, briefly halting his pacing before continuing on.

"Well, if you think about it, if Leo went down fighting, I would probably find something like blood or things like that, but there just isn't anything like that here," he answered.

"You know, thinking about it, I didn't see any signs of a fight on the rooftop either," the red-masked turtle said.

"Yeah, that's another thing I've been thinking about, so I'm guessing that they took Leo down at range with a blow dart or something like that to knock him out," Donatello told him.

"Cowards," Raphael growled. "They knew Leo would be too difficult to be beaten fairly."

"More than likely, although considering everything, I wouldn't be surprised if they were planning this. It went way too perfectly," the purple-masked turtle told him.

"So they were watching the building we infiltrated?"

"Yeah. Nothing inside matters, probably. They just wanted to take out the first straggler on the roof," Donatello told him. "It's probably why we were able to get information about it. So we can go in and they could pick one of us off and we fell right into it."

*Crash*

"Dammit!" That was predictably the sound of Raphael smashing his left fist through one of the monitors. He had a penchant for that.

"Need me to patch that?" Donatello asked, undeterred, as he brought the medical equipment out.

"Yeah, sure," agreed as he went over and took a seat and placed his arm on the table to show off three pieces of glass embedded shallowly in his forearm. Donatello got to work as he quickly extracted a piece of glass with some forceps, stitched it back up, place some antibiotic gel on the wound, and placed some gauze on it. He repeated this for each wound being done quickly.

"There, all done," Donatello said as he put his tools up. "No tip required."

"Thanks, Don," Raphael thanked him as he got back up. "Sorry I lost my cool there."

"It's okay. It's understandable. Just, please don't destroy any more of my equipment," he told him as he grabbed a broom and dustpan and began sweeping up the glass. "You know I get tire of doing this, right?"

"Yeah, I know. It's just…."

"Stop that thought. You're going to punch something again," Donatello warned him.

"Right… so you find anything that could tell us where they took our fearless leader?" Raphael asked him.

"Not really. There's nothing on there to indicate where they took him. He could be at their headquarters or one of the buildings owned by the Foot. He could be anywhere," he told him as he put the pieces of glass in the trash can and put up the cleaning tools. "We're going to have to look around for information about where they took him."

"Say no more," Raphael said, cracking his knuckles. "I'll make them talk."

"That's what I'm counting on."

* * *

Leonardo heard the engine stop and the door at the back opened up, allowing him to see just the white sheet again. He felt him being unstrapped and rolled on out. He couldn't do anything as he was rolled around the area, hearing only fragments of speech in Japanese and English, until he heard the familiar ding of an elevator and he was placed inside and rode up. After a little while, the elevator stopped and he was rolled on some more until they completely stopped. He heard more talking and after a little while, the sheet was removed, allowing Leonardo to look around again. As he gazed around, he suddenly realize that he was in Shredder's throne room, weapons all over the area. And he realized that he was alone with him. Shredder looked the same, although he had a gauntlet on his left arm now.

"Hello, Leonardo. I hope you're ready to enjoy your new life," he said as he cut the wrapping and opened it up to expose the emasculated turtle. He then cut through the plastic bindings and removed him from the box, making him step up again and he could feel the pain in his feet flaring up again as well as the vibrators in his mouth and ass still vibrating about, which he noticed. "Has those vibrators been on the whole time? My, you must be suffering," he said as he looked him over. After a minute, he grabbed a device from the box and examined it as he stepped back into view. He suddenly clicked a button and the female voice spoke up again.

"Disengaging immobile mode," she said mechanically and Leonardo collapsed onto his knees, moaning loudly inside his gag as he brought his hand to it to remove it, only to find that it failed each time he tugged at it.

"Those plugs are currently rooted inside you. I have to press a button in order for them to be unrooted and removed," Shredder said and Leonardo moaned to him, trying to beg with him to remove it. "You are pathetic," he muttered before he pressed a button.

"Engaging forced mobility," the voice said and Leonardo's body worked against him as he was forced to stand up against his own will, his legs together and his arms by his side, palms down. A very feminine stance.

"Now then, let me described your new directive. You no longer have free will. My will is your command. You will no longer serve as a ninja, but as a maid and sex object. That's all you'll ever be any more in this life. Do you understand?" At that, Leonardo just continued moaning into vibrator. "Ah, yes, I need to remove that," he said, amused, as he pressed a button to unroot the plug and pull it out of his mouth. "Now, do you understand?"

"I'll neveeer serve yoooou," he attempted to say defiantly, although his newly feminine voice and the vibrator in his ass prevented that from happening as he moaned pleasurably.

"The process that you undergo is permanent. There is no reversion. Asking you to serve me is just a formality. You _will_ serve me and there is no choice in the matter," Shredder told him as he gently caress his bulge, making him gasp. "You want this, correct?" Leonardo didn't want to say no, but his mind couldn't resist how good it all feel. Perhaps too good.

"Y-y-yes," he gasped out and he immediately felt guilty at that.

"So, you will serve me?" Shredder questioned again.

"N-n-no," he said weakly and Shredder grinned at that.

"You didn't sound so confident that time. Maybe a little longer plugged up and a chore will help you realize that defiance is useless," he said before walking back over to the box for a couple of items.

"You said yoooou were gooooing to plug me up," Leonardo questioned, realizing something was up.

"Don't worry. I am. Just doing a couple of things," he said as he grabbed a couple of things and walked backed over to him. He grabbed his arms and clasped them together behind his. He suddenly felt something engulfing his arms and cinched up, keeping his arms together from the middle of the upper arm on down to his hands and straps connected to the back of his neck. It turned out to be a black monoglove.

"What are you dooooing?" he continued to groan.

"I figure we make your first chore interesting," he said as he walked in front of him and showed off a duster. Of course, this duster was special as it had a rubber phallic gag for a grip. "You will be cleaning all the weapons in here. Every single last one of them. And you will clean them with this," he said before inserting it straight into his mouth and tightening it at the back of the head and switching it on to vibrate in his mouth. "Now, you will clean the weapons while I watch your every movement," he said as he took a seat on his throne. "This isn't exactly necessary, as your uniform will force you to do all the work, whether you want to or not, but you're not the only one deriving pleasure from this, Leonardo. Now, do your chore."

Leonardo's body moved on its own accord as he walked down the steps of the throne on his painful heels on over to a rack of swords. His body did the work for him, making him have to stretch his head uncomfortably to the top of the rack and begin dusting the topmost one and gradually having to bend his back all the way to the bottom. The gradual process of doing this was extremely painful on his spine as he had to bend forward, not to mention how painful it was to do these in these heels with how much pain it caused his feet, particularly his toes, and the personal humiliation that he was forced to obey Shredder in these tight clothing and feminine physique with vibrators going off.

With the first half of the weapons rack done, he moved on to the other side and repeated the process over and over again for each one. Each one making his back ache more. Each one making his feet ache more. The pain of his mouth to keep it open to hold the duster. The pain in his neck as the corset doing its best to keep his neck on straight to make it difficult to actually twist it. The way he wanted to thrust at each vibrations of the plugs in his ass. The way all the latex and rubber rubbed against each other. The way it massaged his mouth and make him moan more and more and continued to deny his orgasm…

Leonardo finished after about an hour of cleaning, climbing up the steps to stand in front of Shredder, now with a cup of tea on a saucer in his hand that he brewed while Leonardo was in the middle of his chore, and stood in front of him. "Very good," he said as he put his tea aside and stood back up. He walked over the short distance and quickly turned off, unclasped, and removed the duster from his mouth, letting him moan in relief as he was allowed to close his mouth again before moaning again as the plug in his ass hit another nerve. Shredder went behind him and quickly removed the monoglove as well, and his arms went back to the normal position automatically. "How are you feeling? And please be honest," he inquired as he put the duster and monoglove back up. Leonardo hesitated before he spoke up.

"I feeeeel… so excited," he admitted guiltily. As expected, his voice did indicated that he definitely feel gratified about this.

"So you like this?" he questioned as he walked on over and clasped his hand right on his ass, making him squeal out.

"Yessssss."

"So, you will serve me?" he questioned again and Leonardo hesitated once again, knowing deep down that he had to say no. He couldn't betray his clan like this. He just had to ignore how good this all felt and how much he wanted this-

"Yes!" he screamed as he felt the vibrator in his ass again and even he was surprised with how suddenly he blurted that out.

"Good," he murmured as he let go and straighten his uniform a bit and tighten the white bow on his collar. "So you understand you will serve as a maid."

"Yes," he murmured, defeated.

"And you will serve as a sexdoll," he questioned.

"Yes."

"And you will serve any other request I have for you."

"Yes," he answered one last time and Shredder smirked before giving a kiss on his lips. Leonardo wanted to pull away, but the feel of the Shredder overwhelm him and the maid return the kiss until Shredder pulled back and laid a hand on his neck, making it crane upward.

"Good. Your new life starts here Leonardo," he said before letting go and pressing a button on the device.

"Disengaging forced mobility," the device said and Leonardo collapsed to his knees again and once again felt around his ass as the plug kept on vibrating.

"For accepting, I figure I ought to let you move of your own accord now and keep your mouth free, for now," he said as he put the device up. "Now Leonardo. You have another chore to do. This one will take significantly longer," he said.

"Whaaat is it?" he questioned, still feeling the plug.

"Remember, I am your master and you will refer to me as that," he told him.

"What is itttt you want, Master Shredder," Leonardo placed his addendum.

"Quite simple. You have dusted the weapons. Now, I would like you to polish them. Simple," he told him and Leonardo groaned at that before he answered.

"Yes, Master. I shall do that," he said as he steady himself and pushed himself onto his uncomfortable heels. He kept trying to stay still as Shredder looked on, amused. After a minute, he finally balanced himself and looked up at him with shaky legs. "Anything else, Master Shredder?"

"Yes. You see, tonight, you will come over to my quarters and I will be using you, you understand?" he questioned, and as much as Leonardo didn't want to, he did.

"Understood, sir," he said.

"Good, now, I shall be taking my leave. I have a business to run and Tanaka will be watching over you to make sure you complete your chores." At that, he saw that familiar bodyguard reappear from the shadows, looking over them with his foot uniform on instead. "He will show you where the cleaning supplies are and you should be set," he told him. "Now, I shall be going. If you get done early, Tanaka will assign new chores to you and you shall do them. Have a good day," he told him as he walked on out, leaving Leonardo behind with Tanaka, watched him over with a blank stare. Shredder exited the room and at that, he spoke up again.

"Come, I will show you the cleaning supplies," he said as he walked on past him and down the steps. Leonardo gave a sigh before a slight yelp as the vibrator hit another sweet spot and he followed along, walking unsteadily down the steps, disappointed with his weakness and humiliating circumstance.


	3. Searching for Answers

"Hello?"

"Novo?" Shredder questioned. It was near evening and he would turn in for the night soon.

"Ah, yes. What do you want to know?" he questioned. Shredder was always unnerved by his voice. It had a mechanical edge to it, like it was being altered somewhat.

"I have a question about the process," he told him.

"Yes?"

"Leonardo seems too willing to follow my commands. Is there a reason for this?" Saki questioned him.

"Of course. You see, there are several different drugs in the rubber that subtly affects his mind and make him more subservient," he explained to him. "It'll take a long while before it fully affects him, but for now, it'll take some coaxing, but he'll generally follow your orders reluctantly.

"How long does it take for him to be fully loyal?" he asked.

"There are a variety of variables for that question. I say just go along with it and let it run its course. It's irreversible, as I said, so his fate is sealed. No matter what happens, he'll end up as a loyal maid and sexdoll," Novo told him.

"Hmm, good to know. That's one less enemy I have to worry about forever," Shredder murmured.

"And I'll gladly make less enemies, so long as you can pay me," he assured him.

"I'll think about it. Until then, we'll stay in contact with each other," he told him.

"Understood. Just remember, my building is always opened, and try to have some fun with your sexdoll," he finished as he hung up.

"Humph," Shredder huffed as he hung up. "What an unsettling person." He looked out of his window to see that dusk was upon him, which meant the other turtles would be out for their missing brother. Tonight would probably be a good night to have a training session instead of going out. A missing turtle meant a high risk of lethal attacks from the turtles, and foot soldiers to take time and money to replace. He'll let them have their fun with the purple dragons tonight.

* * *

"Alright, it's dusk. Keep your headsets on at all time," Donatello warned his brothers as they got ready to leave.

"Please, be careful, my sons," Splinter warned them, tired. He had been meditating all day with no luck and decided to let his sons take over for him in the search.

"We will, sensei, and I assure you, we'll fine Leo," the purple-masked turtle said.

"No one's going to stop us," Raphael assured him as they made their way out and Michelangelo gave a wave good-bye as he made his way out. Splinter sigh as he retreated back inside of his room. He needed rest after failing his attempts to contact Leonardo. He could only hope that his sons find any leads to him.

* * *

"There. All done," Leonardo murmured as he put the last katana in its sheath and place it on the rack. It took him several hours, but he was finally done with the weapons. What was once midday was now night, as the small windows outside shown, reflecting the passage of time. He grabbed the bucket with the washcloth hanging off the side and made his way out of the room with Tanaka right behind him. As he was cleaning, he heard Tanaka talking through a headpiece as he was doing his chores, talking to the Shredder in Japanese to inform him of Leonardo's progress. He was still doing so as he walked through a couple of corridors to reach the utility room. He entered it and poured the rest of the water into the sink before placing the bucket and the rag on an empty space on a shelf. He had to constantly come back here to fill his bucket up with warm water, so this was the numerous instance of this. He went on back to the throne room and asked Tanaka a question. "Got anything more for me to do?"

"No. Shredder has decided to spend the night in instead of sending us out, so tonight will be a training night," he told him with a thick accent to his English. Considering he looked to be in his late thirties - although it was hard to tell with the lack of hair on his head - he must've had plenty of practice with the language to speak it without it being broken. "He should be here soon. Go wait by his throne."

"Good…," Leonardo groaned as he climbed the steps unsteadily. Walking back-and-forth to the utility room had helped him in to walk semi-steadily on flat land, but steps were a different matter. He climbed up the steps extremely unsteadily, having to balance himself after each step before reaching the top and stood by the left side of the throne to lean against it to help keep him up and moan softly to himself. His ankles and feet were being heavily strained by the boots he was forced to wear, not to mention the intense orgasm denial caused by his rubber body's friction against his clothing and the plug up his rear. Speaking of his rubber body, having his body completely covered in rubber was such a surreal experience. It didn't feel natural at all to be walking around in this new skin, not to mention the fact that he was wearing a maid uniform, having a plug up his ass, and working for the Foot to go along with that. It was completely weird to be walking around like this.

After a few minutes of waiting, Shredder returned to the room, decked in his ornate robes, and walked on up his throne to Leonardo. The maid quickly straighten himself up at his arrival. He would probably be mad at seeing Leonardo leaning against his throne. He stood in front of the servant and addressed him. "I heard you are finished," he questioned him.

"Yes, Master," he answered, feeling disgusted with himself. He hated having to refer to Shredder as that, made even worse that he had to do it in this higher pitch, feminine voice and this vibrator up his ass.

"Good," he said as he pulled the controller out and pressed a button.

"Immobile mode engaged," the automated female voice said and Leonardo felt him limbs locked up and he couldn't move again. Shredder went on over to his box and retrieved a plug. He went on over and inserted it in his mouth before turning it on and rooting it in, making him give barely audible moans as the Shredder maneuvered him slightly to make him stand in his neutral pose, standing straight with his arms on his side, palms down.

"You can just stand there and look pretty as we do the training," Shredder told him as he walked away to go put his armor on, leaving Leonardo to stand at his place, desperately wanting to orgasm, as the Foot slowly leaked in for the training session.

* * *

Raphael looked through the sunlight of a warehouse by the docks to see a few Purple Dragons lurking around the area, taking a few weapons out of falsely labeled boxes, which earned a grin from him. If he couldn't find the Foot, the Purple Dragons were the next best source of information and far easier targets. He opened it and quickly slipped inside and took a headcount. There were five of them, all of them being very relaxed. The warehouse was very darkly lit, with only lights hanging down from the center, leaving the left and right side dark enough for him to hide in it. Overall, the place heavily favored him.

He jumped on down to the bottom floor on the right side and went on over to one that was by himself, watching over the proceedings with his rifle resting on his shoulder and smoking a cigarette. He was at the edge of the light, which meant that it was easy for Raphael to grab him, pull him into the dork, and hit him hard on top of the head with the handle of his sai. However, he call a small cry as he did so before collapsing to the ground. The turtle kept quiet as he listened in on the remaining gang members, but they were still making idle talk.

So far, pretty good, but now, no matter who he attacked, he was going to gain their attention, so he climbed up to the top of a stack of crate to look down on them. He immediately found his target, the sole female member with a pistol in her hand standing near the center. The other three Purple Dragons had a pipe and two baseball bats. He prepped himself jump before leaping off and kicking the woman in the face, knocking her out and surprising the other three gang members.

Two of them recovered from the shock easily and attacked him with their pipe and bat. Raphael scoffed at this before jumping over them as they attacked and got behind the bat wielder and quickly kicked him into the other one, sending both of them to the ground, but not knocked them out. He continued his assault by jumping on them and a fist to both of their faces and bouncing their head off the ground off the ground. With them taken out, the only left the lone member still awake and he turned to see him abandoning the bat and reaching for a rifle in a crate. Raphael tensed up before leaping forward as the man loaded the gun up. The gang member brought his gun towards him only for it to send through the gun and wrenched it from him and tossing it aside.

Disarmed and defeated, the gang member placed his hands up in submission. He was wearing a green tanktop with yellow baggy pants and long, blond hair with a purple dragon tattoo across his left arm. "Wait, you win! Just don't kill me!" he begged.

"Relax, scumbag. I'm not going to kill you," he said as he sweep his foot under him, sending him on his back. He walked on up to the groaning man and placed a foot on his knee. "Now, I got some questions and you're going to give me some, or you can look forward to walking on crutches for a few months."

"Okay, okay," he tried to soothe him. "What do you want to know?"

"What do you think? I want to know where my brother is," Raphael said as he applied some pressure to the knee.

"You're brother? I don't know. We haven't even heard about him going missing," he answered.

"You don't know? What do you mean?" he questioned.

"I don't know, like I said. All I know is that the Foot told us that there was going to be radio silence starting yesterday and that they would contact us again latter and let us do our own thing, okay?" he told him earnestly.

"Radio silence?" the turtles said as he thought it through. This must've been them purposely trying to hide all of the information about Leonardo from everyone not with the Foot.

"Look, I told you everything. Will you let me go unharmed?" the gang member begged.

"If I didn't have a missing brother, I might've, but since I don't and you didn't give me any information…."

*Crack*

"Augh!" the Purple Dragon yelled as Raphael stomped on his knee. The turtle exited the area and started contacting his brothers.

"Hey guys, ignore the Purple Dragons, they don't know shit about Leo," he told them.

" _They don't? How do you know?_ " Donatello questioned him.

"I interrogated one of them and he said that the Foot was on radio silence for a little while. They're keeping quiet about taking Leo," Raphael told him.

" _Hey, Donnie, can you do anything to find him?_ " Michelangelo asked him.

" _I don't know. Maybe. I know of an abandoned Foot safehouse. I'll head on over there and see if I can find anyway of figuring out their activities from there. You two, keep looking around for any safehouses they might be using,_ " he ordered them.

"Alright, brainiac," Raphael agreed.

" _You got it, bro,_ " Michelangelo agreed.

" _Right, wish you guys luck,_ " Donatello said as he hung up and Michelangelo did the same, leaving Raphael to search the rooftops again.

* * *

Donatello slipped inside an abandoned building in the ghettos through a window through the top floor. The place was a mess, succumbing to decay as bugs were crawling around the area, old stains in the area, and low lights barely illuminating the rooms. He walked around the area, the rotting floorboards daring to collapse under him. He walked carefully as he went to a small closet-like area and used a small computer with a heavily cracked screen and activated it to see what was on it.

A quick search through it didn't reveal much. He found a memo that said that during times of radio silence to not contact any Foot members until it has been lifted on the Shredder's orders and that said ban would be lifted when they find a black cloth patch with the Foot symbol on it on the building's roof, so check daily at around midnight for it. The only place that had the locations of all the safe houses was the Foot's headquarters, which was something Donatello didn't want to risk doing. Going there was a last resort and they've been upgrading their security too. Infiltrating that would be a difficult task.

Aside from that, there were a few messages from other safehouses, but no of them had a return address to use to track them, so it was a dead end. There were reports of the building to headquarters with a description of what was going on, but nothing else, just another wall. Frustrated, he got up and looked around the apartment itself, looking for any traces of Foot activity that he could use to locate Foot related activities, but aside from some letters that appeared to be from family member around the city and outside of it, even some from Japan, there was nothing from that that could help him.

Annoyed, he went back up to the rooftops and called his brothers. "Hey, guys. I checked the safehouse and didn't find anything substantial there," he told them.

" _Nothing at all?_ " Raphael asked.

"Nothing except for the way they call off radio silence. When it's called off, they place a foot symbol on the rooftop with a patch of cloth in indicate that radio silence is off and it's usually placed before midnight," he informed them.

" _It's 1 o'clock now. They've probably would've been taken off by now if they called it off,_ " Michelangelo told them.

"Exactly, still, we best better keep looking. We might get lucky," Donatello told them.

" _Alright,_ " Raphael said as he got off.

" _I hope so,_ " Michelangelo said nervously as he got off and left Donatello to search again by himself.

* * *

Leonardo tried his hardest to ignore the plugs as he looked on at the training regimen they were engaged in. Shredder was all decked out in his armor as he led the sparring matches between individuals with hand-to-hand combat. They had already did katas as warm-up and wanted to see how they were performing and give criticism after each performance, some of them being incredibly harsh. The last pair, Tanaka and the other bodyguard, Trevor, a distinctly American looking man, were sparring and showed why the two of them were bodyguarding Shredder as the two of them were easily two of the best, handily blocking most of the blows, and only getting hit with nearly impossible to block blows. After several minutes, Shredder stopped them and the two bow as he addressed them.

"Well done. You've proven why you two among the best. However, Tanaka, use your left arm more. You hardly use it to defend yourself, which is how Trevormanaged to land most of his blows. Trevor, you appeared to be distracted a couple of times. Stay focused or that could be your final mistake," he told them.

"Hai," they both said as they retreated back into their spots.

"Now then, I believe we shall end it now. I recommend more private practice, so be sure to train more on your own times. I can only do so much. You have to help yourself on your own time, now leave," he told them and they all did so, filing out of the room as Shredder left to adjourn back to his room. After a few minutes, he returned wearing his formal robes as he climbed back up the stairs to Leonardo. He took his controlling device out and pressed a button.

"Disengaging immobile mode. Engaging forced mobility," it said and Leonardo groan at still not having free will, but he could speak if he was allowed to now.

"Grab your box. We're heading to my room," he ordered as he went down the steps and Leonardo obeyed, walking over to the box, closing it, and picking it up before following Shredder down the steps to his room. The room was very traditional with candles, hardwood flooring, and sheet doors to lead from the main room to the bedroom. They entered the bedroom and Leonardo set his box aside on Shredder's orders. Shredder unrooted the plugs and removed them Leonardo's orifices himself, finally giving him relief as he placed them on the floor "Now then," he said as he began disrobing himself and Leonardo immediately felt apprehension, "it's time to test you. Turn around and lay on your stomach." He did so and he could only listen as he heard the robes fall onto the ground and he felt him hold onto his shoulder and penetrated him.

* * *

Michelangelo felt bored as he decided to enter the toy factory again. Running around on rooftops was not working, so he decided to enter the place since it was the last time they saw Leonardo. He stayed on the top floor, the kids' toys floor, in case he needed a quick exit as he looked around. Instead of wasting time with games like he did last time, he went through the offices to look for anything. It was boring, but he had to figure out what happened to Leonardo and this place had to be involved somehow.

However, while the power was on, judging by the lights on saved power mode, he couldn't activate the computers, which probably meant the power to them was removed during nighttime, which meant that he was going to have to look for paper trails. However, apparently they're really efficient as no reports were laid out and all drawers were locked shut. These people were really good at cleaning up, including actually cleaning as the place was spotless, which meant that if he want to look inside, he would need to bring Donatello over with lockpicking tools.

Once he was done with his futile effort, he exited the offices and he headed back out. He walked slowly, annoyed by how careful the workers were. As he walked, he heard footsteps behind him and concentrated to hear them coming from the hallway behind him. He hurried himself over to the intersection he was heading and looked at the hallway and watched as the person entered the hallway. The person appeared to be someone in a heavy, bullet proof suit with a large, military rifle in their hands. As Michelangelo gawked at the heavy security for a toy factory, the guard brought their gun up and fired.

"Woah!" he shouted as he took cover and quickly ran away. He rushed through the hall quickly as he heard its footsteps slamming against the floors and quickly made his way to the vent and climbed into it as he heard more gunshots as he made his way through the vents and backed up to the roof. As he climbed out, he heard the door slam open and looked to see the guard coming out and pointing their gun to him. He gave a girly scream as he dodged the gunshots and jumped off the rooftop to the next one and quickly made his way over to the crevice between the next two buildings and jumped down the emergency staircase to a manhole and quickly jumped inside, closing it behind him. As he took a moment to calm himself after that, he called his brothers. "Guys, you there?" he questioned.

" _Yeah. What?_ " Raphael questioned.

" _Are you okay? You sound out of breath,_ " Donatello asked him, worried.

"There is something seriously up with that toy factory. I went inside since it was the last place Leo was, and they apparently hired these really scary guards to watch the place. They nearly filled me up with bullets as I made my escape," Michelangelo told them.

" _What the hell?_ " Raphael asked. " _Why the hell they need those?_ "

" _I don't know, but it's really suspicious. I think we should return home for now. I haven't seen any of the Foot, the Purple Dragons don't know anything, and that toy factory will be ready for anybody to return there tonight,_ " he told them.

"I hate to say it, but with no Foot out, it's probably for the best," Raphael agreed reluctantly.

"Fine with me. I need a break after that," Michelangelo agreed. "See you at home."

" _Right. See ya,_ " Raphael said as he hung up.

" _See you soon. Stay safe,_ " Donatello said as he did the same.

"Man," Michelangelo muttered as he felt a burning sensation in his shoulder and looked to see some blood trickling from it due to a graze. "Aw, dammit," he muttered as he kept a hand on it. A bullet must've dinged him and the adrenaline kept him from noticing it. He gave a groan before heading on home, needing to get it patched up.

* * *

"Guah," Shredder grunted as he had his cock inside Leonardo's mouth, who was obediently and happily sucking on it on his knees. He had already cummed inside his ass successfully, so now he had to make sure his mouth was good. As he sucked on it, he realized that he couldn't feel his tongue or teeth anywhere, which meant that it was probably heavily compressed and his mouth's shape was more circular, being more accepting of dicks. He noticed the same for his ass as he felt a bunch of rubber closing the cracks and formed a single circular hole. He wondered what other changes they've done to him that he hadn't realize as he continued sucking Shredder's cock as he heard his breathing getting quicker and quicker until…

"Guah!" he yelled as he cummed right into his mouth inside his mouth, coating his mouth and making Leonardo want to gag. He already had to live through the embarrassment of having to have Shredder penetrate him and now he had to live through this as well. Worst of all was this disgusting side of him that _enjoyed_ this. He liked being subservient. He liked serving the Shredder. He liked having his cock inside of him. It felt so wrong, but he loved it.

Shredder removed himself, leaving a small amount of cum dripping down from Leonardo's blue, plump lips. He grabbed a towel as he quickly wiped himself off while continuing to issue orders. "There should be an automatic cleaner in there. Use it," he told him and Leonardo did so, despite not knowing what it is and just letting the automatic measures do it for him. He got back up on his heels and opened the doll box to grab a blue box, this one significantly smaller and looking like it was made of metal. He grabbed it, laid it on the floor, stood on it, and the female voice in his head spoke.

"Use of sex identify. Cleaning cybersissy," it said and two metal tentacles emerged and entered his mouth and ass. He moaned loudly as he felt the metal tentacles going around inside him for a minute before exiting and cleaning his face and the dress' hole before retreating, leaving him all clean and he didn't even feel the cum coating him anymore.

With that done, he stepped back off to see Shredder dressed in his robes again and the plugs in his hands. "How are you feeling?" he questioned him. Leonardo hesitated. He didn't want to tell him that he loved it and wanted some more, but…

"I feel fine and I enjoyed it," he answered, able to come across as not completely loving it, much as he wanted to. "I just want to cum."

"Good. I assure you, you'll do more in the future, whether it's more or one of the other foot members wants to use you," he said as he inserted the plugs back into his mouth and ass, ignoring his need to cum. "Now, you know where the utilities are, so go there and start cleaning the floors on this level. The nightguards have been informed about you, so don't worry about interferrance. Now leave," he ordered and Leonardo did so, walking out feeling disappointed with himself for his weakness, but elated all the same. He was ready to serve Shredder, at least until his brothers save him. They had to.


	4. Mysteries

"Well, it isn't that bad," Donatello said to Michelangelo as he stitched the wound on his shoulder. "Barely even got deep enough to draw blood."

"Yeah, I just don't like looking at blood," his younger brother told him.

"I must ask, are you sure this came from a bullet? It looks a bit too thin to be from one," Donatello asked him.

"Well, I thought it was. They were definitely shooting at me," Michelangelo told him.

"Huh," Donatello muttered as he finished stitching it up and applied the gauze to it. "Right, got anything else that feels wrong?"

"Um, you know, the back of my knee does ache a bit," he told him.

"Alright, lift it up," he ordered and Michelangelo did so as he bent down to look at the back of his knee to see an impressive bruise there. "Now how did that get there?" Donatello questioned as he put some pressure on it and made Michelangelo flinch. "Sorry, just want to see if you can feel it. I wonder how that bruise got there."

"Bruise?" Michelangelo asked. "I don't remember anyone ever hitting me there."

"I imagine you would remember if that did happened," he agreed, thinking it through. "Did you happen to get a look at the bullet holes?"

"The bullet holes? Um… not really," Michelangelo said.

"Then I may have figured out where the bruise came from. I think they were firing rubber bullets at you," Donatello explained to him.

"Rubber bullets? Why would they do that?" he asked him.

"It's usually for non-lethal results in conflicts, so they probably wanted to take you down without killing you," Donatello told him.

"So they wanted to capture me alive?" he asked, sounding very worried.

"I think they wanted to capture any intruders alive. Taking someone down without killing them would probably involve a lot less paperwork and police interference as they investigate a death," he told him.

"That's weird, considering they were all armored up with some serious military gear," Michelangelo told him. "They looked like they were guarding a compound, not a toy factory."

"The toy factory has a lot of mysteries around it," Donatello muttered as he stood back up. "Well, just get some ice, place it on the bruise, and let it heal. It should be good to go by the next night," he advised his brother. "Just relax and don't do any physically strenuous activities until night comes."

"Right. Thanks, Donnie," Michelangelo said as he got back up on his feet. "Think I'll just spend the day and sleep some on it."

"Good idea. Don't forget the ice," he reminded him.

"You got it. Good day, Donnie," he said as he left.

* * *

Leonardo groaned as he was busy washing the floors with his bucket of water and his brush, having to be on his knees for the task. He had been spending several hours on this and now, he was on the last stretch of hallways. Soon enough, he can go into separate rooms and clean the floors in theer as well. He had been slowly growing used to the plugs, but that was more like saying he was only moaning quite a bit instead of moaning a lot.

After he was done with the last patch of flooring on the hallway, he noticed quite a few people now walking about. It must've been morning time now and these people on these floor were now up and ready to do their jobs for the day. In response to this, his body forced him up, grabbed the bucket and brush, and walked him through the halls through several corridors, earning several looks from the people in the hallway. He felt nervous, yet excited as more than a few of them were looking at him in a predatory matter.

He reentered the dojo to see Shredder waiting for him, all dressed up in a new business suit. Off to the side, he could see his auto-cleaner to the left ready to be used as well as Tanaka and Trevor standing by it, watching him closely while wearing casual clothing. He stood in front of him and bow to him. Shredder immediately pressed a button on his controller before he went on over and removed both the plugs in his mouth and in his ass, giving Leonardo massive relief at having his orifices cleared up.

"Thank you, master," Leonardo thanked him slightly guiltily as he stood still, his body still forcing him to stand as it wanted.

"You're welcome," he said as he tossed the devices aside before addressing him. "You're current job is still the same. You'll clean any of the floors you've failed to clean and once you're done, Tanaka or Trevor will assigned more duties for you to carry out. I have several business meetings to attend to today, so it'll be a while before I return. However, you may recall that you are also a sexdoll," he told him and Leonardo knew that very well. "You may be interrupted in your duties at any time if someone requires to use you in a sexual matter. When they're done using you, you will use the auto-cleaner to clean yourself before continuing your job. Do you understand?" he questioned him.

"Yes, master," he responded quickly, getting used to it.

"Good," he said as he pressed another button.

"Disengaging Forced Mobility," the feminine voice said and Leonardo was back on his knees, groaning at the pain in his legs.

"Now, since you've been so well-behaved, I'll let you walk about on your own for today. However, please know that any dereliction of your duties will lead to a week of an inability of free movement. So don't spoil this," he advised as he made his way out. "Good-bye Leonardo. See you in the evening," he said as he made his way out, leaving him alone with the two Foot watchers, who went on over to him.

"Are you ready to engage in your first duty," Tanaka asked him coldly as Trevor looked at him with a smirk. Trevor looked to be in his twenties with his short-cut, black hair and stubble, and nary any signs of aging on his Caucasian skin. Both of them were wearing a simple black tee and shorts, like they were both exercising.

"What exactly is my first duty?" Leonardo questioned them.

"It's simple. We're going to use you," he said as Trevor pointed over to his right. Leonardo craned his head to see a white sheet laid out and he realized what they wanted.

"Walk on over and we'll get started," Trevor ordered him and Leonardo groaned as he got back up and walked over, the other two trailing behind. Once he reached the center of the mat, he attempted to lay down, only for Trevor to say to him, "Stay standing up. We're going to need you to on your feet." With that, Leonardo could only huff as he stood obediently. Trevor walked over in front of him as he took his shirt off, showing off a Foot tattoo on his left pec, and he could hear the sound of Tanaka's clothes hitting the floor as that happened.

As he stood there, he felt Tanaka wrapped his hands around him and he could feel his cock enter him, making the maid gasp loudly as he slowly and methodically move his cock in his ass. He wanted to close his eyes, but he wasn't able due to the screen on his eyes, and he was forced to watch as Trevor finished undressing and approached him in the nude. "Come on, bend over. Tanaka's not the only one who's going to be satisfied," he ordered and Leonardo groaned at that and from a thrust from Tanaka. Bending over in his current state was going to be a pain. He gave a deep breath before he bent himself over, Tanaka helping to control his stance as he did so. He found it helpful, as he was bound to lose control and fall to the ground if it wasn't for him, and he successfully bent himself over until his mouth was at Trevor's dick. "Open up," he cooed as he pushed it against his lips little opening and Leonardo did so, allowing the cock into his sexdoll mouth and began sucking.

Leonardo moaned as he placed his hands on Trevor's thighs to help keep himself balanced with the two man skewering him. With Tanaka thrusting and Trevor passively letting him suck, Leonardo was satisfied with his role. He felt so elated to have his orifices filled with their cocks and he lovingly took his time sucking Trevor's cock, who was amused by how enthuse he was. "My, you're a really happy cocksucker, aren't you?" he asked and in response, the sexdoll gave a pleased whine. The American Foot gave him a pat on the back of his head where his bow was.

"Can you move your hips a bit? I expect involvement from you as well, and I will keep you balanced," Tanaka asked him and Leonardo did so, gyrating his hips and earning more moans from Tanaka as he did so. "Good maid," he said as he pet him on the side, earning happy squeals from said maid. "You serve your purpose well."

"Geez, Tanaka, you're even serious while dumping your - ah - load?" Trevor asked him as he similarly stroked Leonardo's neck, earning more happy whines from him.

"They have to know when they are doing an – urk - efficient job," he responded as he was slightly quickening his pace. "Slave, you do a good job," he told the maid and Leonardo gave a slight nod at that. He was a good slave for Shredder and the Foot. He was so happy to serve them and he was happy that they appreciated him. He was a good maid. He was a good sexdoll. He was a happy, little cocksucker. He wasn't sure where these thoughts came from, but he knew they were right. However he knew where his true loyalties lied and he had to hope they can save him. That said, even if they didn't, it wasn't like he was going to complain.

"Come on, suck a little faster now," Trevor ordered him and he did so, gladly sucking and gyrating his hips at a faster rate, wanting them to fill their load in him. The two Foot's breathing quicken, as well as their pulse. They both enjoyed having him stuffed up, but now was the time for the payoff. They both were ready to cum and they had to give the sexdoll his prize.

"Guah!" Tanaka yelled out and Trevor wasn't far behind as they shot their load, cumming into his mouth and ass. Leonardo happily moaned at this, his previous guilt with servicing the Shredder not heard. Tanaka removed himself, leaving Leonardo to fall to his knees with Trevor's cock still in his mouth, who had an exalted expression on his face. He heard the sound of Tanaka walking and he spoke up again. "Keep watch over him while I go shower."

"You got it," Trevor responded with a thumbs up as the door opened and closed, leaving the two alone. With the two alone now, Trevor patted him on his forehead. "You are well-behaved, you know?" A moan in response. Trevor smirked before he removed his throbbing dick from his mouth and Leonardo laid down with his legs laying across the side and on top of one another and keeping himself elevated with his elbows, looking like he was posing in a very feminine matter, pleased with himself with cum dripping from his ass and mouth. Trevor went over to his clothes and put his underwear back on, poorly hiding his hard-on, and looked through his shorts pockets to retrieve a power bar before coming back and sat across from the maid on the white sheet and opened his snack before taking a bite. The sexdoll saw this and thought about it.

"You know… I haven't been hungry at all since I've been in this form," Leonardo realized and Trevor looked at him oddly.

"So… you want some?" he asked, offering.

"No, I'm not hungry. Besides, I don't even have teeth or a tongue. Can't chew it up," he responded.

"Well, hey, that's great. If you don't have to eat, you're set," Trevor told him as he took another bite.

"But… does that mean they did something to my insides?" he asked worriedly.

"Weren't you vacuumed sealed in that box? If you're insides were normal, why were you able to breathe despite not having any oxygen?" he asked and Leonardo realized he was right. "Also, you haven't slept either since you've been here." He was right about that too. He didn't have to breathe in the box, he didn't have to sleep, and now he didn't have to eat or take in any liquids. That meant that his insides had to have changed drastically while in that vat.

"You're right," he said as he realized what happened. "What exactly did they do to me?"

"I don't know," Trevor shrugged as he took another bite. "I'm not exactly a scientist or anything like that."

"No, you're not. Despite how weird it all is, I am starting to like my new form," he responded as he admired his feminine physique and clothing. "I look so lean and these clothes look and feel so nice."

"Got a nice ass, too," Trevor told him. "Good lips, too," he said as he stared at his plump, blue lips with cum sliding down from it.

"Yeah, only problem is this," Leonardo said as he rubbed beside his bulge. "I can't cum, no matter how much I want to, even though I am getting used to it. Besides," he said as he poked it, making it depress slightly and making him squeal before he giggled. "It feels so funny when I touch it. Oh, and these heels aren't the most comfortable things," he said as he showed off his boots keeping his feet locked in the en pointe position. "But, I am taller, so there's that."

"That's a good attitude. You were so upset when you came in," he told him with a bite to his snack. He was right. He was so sad before, but now, he was enjoying it, which was weird.

"Yeah, I was," he admitted. "I don't know why, but it felt so good to have your cocks inside me. I hope we can do it again."

"Well, you have to clean the floors first," he reminded him as he finished the snack off and Tanaka entered the room again, looking clean and wearing formal clothing.

"You two resting?" he asked as he walked on over to them.

"Resting and talking. Leonardo here is confused, because he doesn't have to breath, eat, or sleep," Trevor told him.

"Does that matter? The only that that matters is that he is what he is, regardless of the changes he's undergo," he told them coldly.

"Well, I guess, but he was a fucking mutant turtle before he became this. It's something to think about," he told him as he got up and picked his clothes off the ground.

"It's a mystery, but it's one that doesn't affect the operations around here. I doubt even Saki knows what exactly happened to him, but it doesn't matter," Tanaka told him.

"Yeah, I guess… anyway, I'm off to take a shower, See you in a few," he said as he left the room, leaving the two behind.

"What are you waiting for? Quit poising and get cleaning, or these moments of freedom won't happen as often," Tanaka told him.

"Yes, master," Leonardo agreed as he got up and walked on over to the box to clean himself before starting his duties.


	5. Details

"It's dusk! Let's head on out and find Leo!" Raphael ordered his brothers as he waited at the center of the room, ready to head out. Michelangelo was still resting on the couch while Donatello and Splinter were still in their room. At his callout, Donatello emerged from his room placing his bo on his back and his bag of devices on him while Splinter exited his room to see them off, his gray fur bristling.

"Ready when you are," Donatello replied as Michelangelo got up as well.

"Yeah, Raph. I'm ready to goooo," Michelangelo breathed out as he hold on to the couch. "I think."

"How's your knee?" Donatello asked, worried.

"It… doesn't feel so good," he admitted.

"Then you're not going," Splinter ordered as he walked on down to him.

"What? But, Sensei-"

"No. I've already lost one son. I will not lose another," he told him, making him flinch. "A ninja must know their physical capabilities and how far they can go. Your knee is still injured and will hinder you. It's best to just let Donatello and Raphael go out to look for Leonardo on their own."

"Ugh, dammit," he muttered as he took a seat on the couch's armrest.

"Well, before I go, let me look at the back of your knee again," Donatello said as he went on over to him with Splinter nearing him as well. Michelangelo raised his leg for him and Donatello removed the icepack to see that it was starting to swell. "Yeah, it's swelling. I'll have to keep watch of it to make sure it isn't serious," he told him.

"How bad can it be?" his little brother asked.

"Could be something simple, like a sprain or a fracture, or it could be, in the worst case, a Baker's cyst. I'll have to keep watch over it, like I said," he told him.

"I'll tend to him while you are out," Splinter told him. "Please, be more careful while you search for Leonardo."

"We will, sensei," Raphael told him. "Get well soon, Mike."

"I will. It's nothing serious, I bet. Probably just a sprain, like Donnie said," Mike tried to comfort him.

"It better," he said with a crack of his knuckles. "Alright, let's go," he said as he head on out.

"Right, I'll see if we can head in early. See you, Mikey," Donatello said as he head on out, leaving the two behind.

"Well, guess I'll go make us some tea," Michelangelo said as he attempted to get up only for Splinter to keep him down using his walking stick.

"No, you will not. The last thing you need to do is walk. I shall fix it and we shall talk," he said as he walked into the kitchen. Michelangelo groaned before getting off the armrest and onto the seats and relaxed in it as he flipped through the channels. After several minutes, Splinter returned with a tray holding a teapot and two teacups with a saucer for each and placed it on the table in front of the couch. He poured the green tea into the two cups, smoke coming out in small amounts, and gave one to Michelangelo, who took it gladly, and kept one to himself and took a seat next to him as Michelangelo kept it on a cooking channel. They both took a sip and enjoyed it.

"Oh, yeah. That's good. Made it just right, sensei," Michelangelo praised him.

"It's because you find those fresh leaves," Splinter told him. "If you didn't find those, they would be very bitter."

"Bought them through online retailers. It's for the best since, since they won't notice that a giant turtle is buying them. Imagine if they did, though," he chuckled.

"That would be troublesome," Splinter agreed with a small smile as they watched the show together.

* * *

"Hmm," Leonardo moaned as another foot member cummed right into his mouth, coating the inside of it. He had been busy since morning and now, he's cleaned everything but the floor of the room he was in. He might've already got done if he hadn't been requested for sexual activities, having been penetrated in the ass five times and had cum in his mouth seven times, this being the seventh one or if he actually got someone else to help him. He was more than happy to satisfy their desires.

After the Foot removed himself from Leonardo and left the room, he savored the taste of the cum in his mouth before walking over to the auto-cleaner. He stepped on up and a tentacle came out and inserted itself into his mouth to clean it before pulling out and cleaning around his lips. After a couple of minutes, he was clean and went back to work, grabbing the bucket and brush and proceeded to scrub the floors on his knees with his two watchers on overwatch. Tanaka was observing him throughout the whole process, talking to Shredder over a headset every now and then, while Trevor read a large paperback book, looking up every now and then to make sure the maid was doing its job.

Every a few more minutes, Leonardo had finished his job and addressed them. "Right, all done," he told them as he stood up.

"Good," Tanaka said as Trevor shut his book and two got up. "We shall place your supplies in the closet and bring you back to the throne room." At that, the three left, Leonardo in front and leading the pack. They quickly returned the cleaning supplies to the supply closet before walking over to the throne room to find Shredder sitting on the throne, dressed up in his armor. "Master Shredder," he said with a bow, with Leonardo and Trevor following right behind him in the act.

"We have a meeting tonight with the Purple Dragons to resume operations. I've already sent scouts out to resume contact with safehouses. We shall be meeting Hun at the Harbor to give the order," he told them. "Go put your uniforms on while I deal with Leonardo."

"Hai," They responded before leaving the room, leaving Leonardo with Shredder.

"Step on up, Leonardo," he ordered and he did so, once again, his feet aching from walking up the steps in these damn heels. Now in front of him with his hands clasped in front of him, he noticed the two plugs next to him, ready to be put to use. "I heard you've enjoyed yourself today, and mixed business with pleasure," he asked him casually and if Leonardo could've blushed in his rubber form, he would've.

"Yes, I did, Master Shredder," he told him shyly, flicking his thumbs together. Telling Shredder about his sexual interactions would almost be as awkward as talking to Splinter about them.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes, master," he said. "I was used 12 times today." Used? He was truly getting comfortable to being a sex object.

"Good," Shredder said as he got the controller out and pressed a button.

"Immobile mode engaged," the female voice said and Leonardo couldn't move again. Shredder got up with plugs in hand and placed them deeply in his mouth and ass, rooted them in, and turned them on. Leonardo groaned silently to himself as Shredder lifted him and moved him over to the side of his throne.

"While we're out, you shall stand here obediently," he said before softly petting Leonardo on the side, making his senses go nuts. He wanted to move so badly, but he stood like a statue with the same look of promiscuity that was permanently plastered on his rubber doll face. "Try not to move too much." With that, he let go as the Foot return and Shredder went down to them. "Let's move out," he ordered and they left together, leaving Leonardo behind in unmoving bliss.

* * *

"How do you think Leo is doing?" Raphael asked Donatello, sounding really apprehensive, as they ran across the rooftops. He didn't like to admit that he worried about his brothers, but considering the circumstances, it was acceptable.

"Who knows? The only thing we do know is that Leo is alive. If he was dead, Splinter would be able to feel it," Donatello told him. "Quite frankly, the fact that he's still alive is terrifying."

"So it's not just me," Raphael muttered. "I've been so nervous and high-strung that I knocked my punching bag of the hook today."

"Geez, Raph. That's some serious arm strength," Donatello praised him.

"Rage is one hell of a motivator," he told him. "Can push me to limits I didn't even know I can reach."

"We need that rage to stop the Foot."

"Speaking of the Foot, look," Raph pointed out behind Donatello and he turned his head to see a lone Foot out, planting something on a rooftop before leaving, running completely away from them. The two looked at each other before they instinctively took off to the spot the Foot previously was. The two went on and looked at what the Foot symbol pinned to the wall.

"That's the sign. Radio silence between the Foot and everyone else must be called off," Donatello told him.

"That means the Foot must be out and about, maybe even the Shredder too," Raphael growled. "I'm ready to take him apart."

"We can't just take him on with all the Foot he has. We'll be creamed," he reminded him.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" the red-banded turtled asked him angrily. He looked ready to punch something.

"We have to find Leo. If Shredder is out, then maybe he's meeting with the Purple Dragons. If that's true, then he'll probably be on their turf over at the docks," Donatello told him.

"So is that an offer to go beat some people up?" the hothead asked.

"No. I'm saying what if we listen in on it. Maybe he'll reveal something about Leo," the techie explained to him.

"Humph, if that's all we can do, we can try, but I don't expect this to work, nor do I expect to be happy," he told him.

"Relax, Raph. If all goes well, then we probably will have people for you to beat up," he told him and Raph smiled at that.

"Alright, you got me interested."

* * *

"Michelangelo?" Splinter questioned his son.

"Hmm?" he mummed, looking at him.

"Tell me, can you remember anything that could help us find Leonardo?" he asked him and Michelangelo looked confused.

"What? I told Donnie all I know," the turtle responded.

"Yes, you have, but I wonder about the finer details," Splinter specified. "Is there anything that you noticed?"

"Details? Really, sensei?" he groaned. "I'm not good with those."

"We have tea. We have comfort. Now is the time to think about it. Try to meditate on it," he recommended as he turned the TV off.

"Aw, you're giving me no choice, are you?" Michelangelo questioned him.

"It's your choice. I can sit here in silence. Can you?" Splinter questioned him and Michelangelo groaned before finishing off his cut, putting it on the table, and relaxed in his couch. He closed his eyes and thought about the place. The place was spotless and everything was locked. Computers were off. Meant that either all the workers followed the rules to the letter or the computers were all on one system. He thinks. He didn't know how computers worked all that well. The guard was insanely scary and had tough looking armor. Fired a gun at him. He ran, more bullets, briefly looking behind him to see the guard standing there with what looked like balls on the floor.

Wait…

He kept running and climb through the vents. He made it to the rooftops with the guard following him up. He fired at him as he ran across a rooftop and ran down a fire escape. Said fire escape was old. Probably needs to be repaired. He climbed down the steps quickly. A jagged piece of metal was on the last set of steps. He probably did hit it due to how quickly he wanted to get out…

"Huh, Donnie was right," Michelangelo muttered.

"Come again?" Splinter asked, his ears perked up.

"Well, those bullets I was shot with were rubber and I remember a fire escape that I used to escape was old and had a jagged piece of metal I could've brushed against," he told him.

"Very good. Now, what about the first night. I'm sure there was something important there you might've missed," Splinter told him.

"Huh? Why?" Michelangelo asked.

"Because, you didn't expect anything was wrong until Leonardo was missing. Think back to when you were relaxed and not worrying about a missing brother. Is there anything that could lead us to the truth?" Splinter questioned him. He sighed before he responded.

"Fine, let me think about it," he said as he relaxed in the couch, closed his eyes, ignore the pain at the back of his knee, and thought about. They went on over to the toy factory to look for any clues. They split up, with Michelangelo taking the top floor. He messed around with all the toys for a, played a handheld game, and left when Donatello called. They searched the bottom floor, the 'adult toys' that they agreed they would not tell Splinter about. They look around the area for a bit. Found a newly packaged sexdoll in the hallway without any labels. Was dressed up as a fetish maid, cute bulge, rubber skin, three fingers in a gloved hand, plump lips, all dressed in blue, white, and black…

Wait a second. Three fingers…

"That's weird," he murmured.

"Did you noticed something?" Splinter questioned him.

"I don't know if I did. It's such a weird little thing. I need to think about it for a bit," he told him, scratching the back of his head.

"Well then, why don't you tell me about it?" the rat questioned him.

"Nah, it's something I rather not talk about, you know?" he told him in an embarrassed tone.

"Huh, if you want, but you can tell me whenever you want. I will always understand," Splinter said as he turned the TV back on and they relaxed on the couch, but Michelangelo couldn't get the thought out of head. The sexdoll having three fingers was such a weird detail. It didn't physically looked like Leo, but the only thing the cities with three fingers were him and his brothers. Wouldn't it make sense to have five fingers like the rest of the sexdolls he saw? Maybe he was thinking too much into it…

* * *

"Hello, Shredder," a large man with blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, black clothing, and a Purple Dragon tattoo across his left arm greeted inside a warehouse by the dock. "Good to see you."

"As it is you," Shredder greeted as he emerged from the shadows with his entourage right beside him. "I trust business is still good after my brief absence."

"Of course it is. Although, I've heard you've been busy," he told him with a smirk while crossing his arms.

"You have?" the leader of the Foot asked inquisitively. "Just what have you heard?"

"One of the turtles came into one of our warehouses last night and attacked them, giving them several bruises and one of them a broken leg. They were asking about where one of their own was," he replied.

"Ah, they are searching for him rather aggressively," Shredder murmured.

"So you did take one of their, huh?" the leader of the purple dragons questioned him. "Where do you have him?"

"I rather not say. Let's just say that he's under control," he replied.

"Huh. How did you capture the thing?" Hun asked.

"Well, a large amount of my thanks go to the Aeternum Toy Factory. They are good allies to have," he answered.

"The toy factory? A heard about the old abandon building that used to be their being renovated into the toy factory. I knew there was something strange about that place." he wondered.

"It's nothing to question. They are my ally. Now, let's get back to business," Shredder told him.

"Ah, yes. You can get this weapons out of the city. Let's go talk about it on the docks. That's where we have the weapons hidden after the friggin' turtle attacked the warehouse," Hun told him as he made his way out of the warehouse.

"Yes. Let's see them," Shredder agreed as he walked on out with his guards, abandoning the warehouse. As they left, two shadows in the warehouse escaped out of the skylight.

* * *

"You heard them. They have Leo somewhere and he's not telling," Raphael told Donatello as he paced on top of a rooftop away from Shredder.

"Yes, I heard, but it didn't say where. Smart. Only tell what you have to," the purple-banded turtle responded.

"It drives me up the fucking wall!" he shouted in annoyance.

"Still, he thanked the toy factory for helping him capture Leo. That meant they were helping him somehow," Donatello muttered.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go over there and figure out how they helped the Foot, particularly through pain," he growled.

"Raph, remember what happened to Michelangelo. We can't just walk right on in," he told him.

"Hey, Don, the place where everything is going on at is that damn factory. If there's anyone who would know what happened to Leo, it's the owner of the factory," Raphael reminded him. "If we don't get information from that place, we'll never find Leo!" he badgered him.

"Ooooh," the techie muttered. He had to admit that Raph was right, the toy factory was the epicenter of the problem, but it was so dangerous.

"Look, whether you're going or not doesn't change the fact that I am! I'm going to get the bottom of this," he said as he marched off.

"Wait, don't go alone!" Donatello him, getting next to him.

"So, you're coming?" he questioned.

"If you are, I guess I have no choice. I can't just let yourself get killed or captured," he responded.

"Good. Let's get going," Raphael insisted before rushing off and Donatello groaned before following along.

* * *

Leonardo stood still, enjoying the plugs in his orifices. He may like moving around, but standing around, looking pretty, with all these plugs? It was all pleasure and no business. Kind of the opposite of what he was like back home. He was the all-business turtle. The one who was the leader and practiced all day. That isn't to say he didn't have fun every now and then with his brothers, mostly through them forcing him to, but he was the most serious. Just standing and doing nothing was the exact opposite of that and he loved it.

It was daytime when Shredder returned and went over to his room to change clothes. He returned in his business suit and addressed him. "I'll be back in a little bit, Leonardo. I have something to attend to real quick," he said as he walked off, leaving Leonardo behind. He groan before he enjoyed himself again, happy with the plugs and a bit annoyed at his boots.

After about an hour, he returned and walked on over to him and did the process to remove the plugs, before let him move again. Leonardo sighed happily as he leaned against the throne as Shredder took a seat on the throne. Shredder patted the armrest of the throne. "Take a seat," he ordered and Leonardo gladly did so, taking a seat on it, crossing his ankles over one another, and leaned in. Shredder took advantage of it and took him in for a kiss, wrapping his arm around him and placing his hand on his bulge. He gave a little squeak before he embraced him, happy to be in his presence. He was such a good master.

He pulled back and asked him a question. "Are you feeling alright? Are you lonely?" he questioned as he stroked him on his thigh.

"I'm feeling just fine. Happy to work for you," he told him.

"Are you feeling overworked?" he questioned him.

"Um, maybe a little. This is a lot of work for just one maid," he answered him.

"Well, how would you feel about more help?" Shredder questioned him and Leonardo felt fear enter his heart. He wasn't implying…

The door to the dojo opened up and Leonardo looked up to see Tanaka, with Trevor right behind him, rolling a box covered in a white sheet, just like he was. "Shredder, did you really…?" he couldn't finished as he got up to look at it with Shredder doing the same.

"Tanaka, please show Leonardo the new maid," he ordered and he did so. He removed the white sheet and showed off a pink box just like the one he was trapped in. Of course, it had a different label and different content, as inside it, was another sexdoll dressed up as a fetish maid, looking a bit different from him. The label on it said clearly:

Raphael the Cybersissy

Mutant turned Maid and Sexdoll

Collect All Four!


	6. Second Change

"There it is," Raphael said as him and Donatello ran across the rooftops and were now only a couple of buildings away.

"Raph, do you really want to do this? Can we at least wait until Mikey can come with us?" Donatello asked him.

"No way. Who knows what they're doing to Leo. The sooner we find him, the sooner he'll be fine," he immediately rebuked as they jumped to the next rooftop.

"If you insist. Just let it be known that I thought this was a bad idea," Donatello warned as they reached the rooftop of the factory. The two of them quickly entered through the vent and made their way onto the top floor of the building. "Right, let's start with this floor's offices," he said as he led the way with the red-banded turtle following behind him. The two went along the dark halls, as quietly and carefully as they could, not wanting to alert any of the guards that Mikey had encountered the previous night.

They successfully reached the offices, opening and closing the doors quietly behind them. Good for them it didn't squeak. Donatello went to work on the computers while Ratchet stayed by the entrance, ready to attack anyone that dared enter the room. To his annoyance, checking all the computers showed them unable to be turned on. "Dammit, they must turned off the power to these computers during nighttime," Donatello complained. "Let me check the drawers." He gave the nearest one a tug only for it to fail. He gave a frustrated moan before continuing on with each one, failing each time. After going through each one, he gave a sigh before reaching into his bag and pulling lockpick set out. "Going to have to pick these locks, Raph. Must've locked them after our first visit."

"Go on. I got the entrance," he said as he sharpen his sais against each other and Donatello did so, bringing it to the desk's lock and getting to work on it. It wasn't a very difficult one, as he picked it in a matter of seconds and opened it up.

"What the… there's nothing here," he said as he pulled the drawer out completely and stared at it. "Absolutely useless," he said as closed it back up. He went to the next drawer, cracked it, and opened it up. "Nothing again? What the heck?"

"Seriously?" Raph asked.

"Yeah… I think these people specialize in digital transactions or something," he said as he closed it back up. "If we want information, we need to turn the power on."

"How can we do that?"

"Map said that the power's in the basement. We'll have to go down there to transfer power to the computers," Donatello told him.

"Alright," Raphael said as he cracked the door open. "Coast's clear. Let's go," he ordered and the two did so, making their way down the halls, looking for any guards on the way. The two made it to the stairs and climbed down all the way to the bottom floor. Raph cracked the door to see no one in the hallway and let Donatello ahead to lead them to the power room. The two went over, making sure not to amass any suspicion from any guards that they couldn't see, and made it to the door. He tried to open it and failed.

"Right, watch my back," Donatello said as he began picking the lock.

*Crack*

"Guah!" Donatello shouted as the door was kicked open, making him impact against the wall.

"Don!" Raphael yelled as he turned to the door to see the guard there, empty-handed and walking over to him. "Oh, you're going to pay for that!" he threaten the guard, who reacted by throwing a punch at him. The turtle dodged it by rolling over to the side and kicking them in the side, sending them stumbling aside. He continued the assault by going around and kneeing them in the chest before punching them in the face with a couple of haymakers before jump-kicking them, sending the guard to impact against the wall, unmoving. He glared at his down foe before looking back at a groaning Donatello.

"Oh, that hurt," the purple-banded muttered as he held a hand at a trickle of blood falling from the back of his head.

"Are you alright, Don?" Raphael asked as he went over and crouched down to look him over.

"I'm fine. I just took a hard blow to the head. I'll be fine," he answered.

"Here, let me help you up," he said as he grabbed a hold of him.

"Thanks, Raph," he said as he steady himself and looked back at him. He took a moment to reorient himself before widening his eyes. "Behind you!" he yelled too late as Raph felt something grab a hold of his arms and spread them apart. The guard had got back up and appeared to be stronger than ever. He felt pressure in his wrists and was forced to drop his sais. "Let him go!" Donatello yelled as he moved in to separate them only to receive a kick to the chest from the guard, forcing him back onto the ground and making the two jump away from him. He looked back up to see a strange sight: the guard's armor appeared to be opening up. He looked closely to see that that there was no one in it. As he dealt with that strange fact, the armor began to engulf Raphael.

"What the fuck!" the red-banded turtle said as the armor quickly got to work covering every part of him from the neck down. "Gah! Don, I don't think you can get me out. Get out now, while you-" The helmet slam shut on him before he could finished, leaving an armored turtle behind.

"Raph!" Donatello yelled as the armor finished its job and started approaching him menacingly. "Raph, please stop!" he yelled as he draw his bo and brought it down on his brother, only for him to grab it, wrench it from his hands, and break it over his knees before tossing the shattered remains away behind him.

"Sorry. Raphael isn't in control now. I am," a mechanical, male voice said as he bent down and took the sais off the ground before twirling it. "If I were you, I take his advice, if you can." With that, he advanced forward and Donatello stared in terror as he backed away before turning on his heel, running away. The guard gave him a head start before following along, moving at a faster pace due to his lack of injuries. Donatello ran for his life through the hallways, making his way through the stair's door and closing it behind him in a vain attempt to halt the pursuer, which didn't work as he simply crash through it with his shoulder and followed him up the stairs. The turtle leapt up the stairs as quickly as he could with the armored turtle right behind him as he made his way to the top floor and out the door, slamming it behind him only for it to be taken off the hinges by the pursuer. He made his way to the vent and climbed up, crawling for his life. He emerged on the rooftop and quickly jumped over the rooftops, jumping over several of them before gaining the courage to look behind him to see that what used to be his brother had given up the chase.

Donatello gave a sigh of relief as he collapsed to the ground, exhausted from having to run for his life. He had a lot of blood on the back of his head, down the neck, to his shell due to having to exert himself so much and caused so much blood to flow. He took a few needed gasps of air before standing back up unsteadily. He was injured alright and was going to be out of commission for the rest of the night. Raphael… he was taken as well now, probably being taken to the same place as Leo was, leaving Donatello alone to have to return to Splinter and Michelangelo. He couldn't stomach the idea of having to see Splinter and informing him of losing Raphael as well, but he had to, if only so he can patch himself up as well.

But the thing that occupied his mind the most was that strange armor. Just what the hell was it exactly? It split apart and took complete control of Raphael. He never heard of such technology that can do that. Not to mention the fact that it actually talked to him after assuming control of Raphael in that synthetic voice. It was someone controlling the suit. Just who was it?

With those questions in his mind, he headed back home one another missing brother and more questions than answers.

* * *

Raphael hated the feeling of not being able to control himself as he was forced to walk back down the steps to the basement level. He can't believe he let the damn thing get the drop on him. Granted, no one could've expected the thing to come apart and consume him like this. He had no idea why a toy factory has something like this, but it's obvious they have more going on here than meets the eye. He was forced to walk until he reached a door and opened it up to see a brightly lit white room. He felt the armor deconstructing himself and ejected him from it, sending him to the middle of the room without any of his gear on. The suit left and closed the door behind him as Raphael got up and looked around. The place was a strange room to be in and he had no idea why he was here.

*Whirr*

He heard something start up and before he knew it, he couldn't move anymore of his own free will. He was lifted off the ground and placed in a neutral position with his arms by his sides and his legs up against each other. The arms then proceeded to come over to his slit, injected something in him, and forcefully made him erect, making him gasp and blush as they made his penis completely visible and hard, ready to cum. After that, clear, plastic screens were brought to him and placed on his eyes like contacts, making him unable to blink. With the prepping done, the hatch opened up to reveal the vat of black, liquid rubber, ready to transform him. He struggled as hard as he could as he was lowered into the pit, but is efforts were futile as the force keeping him still remaining strong. When the bottom of his feet hit the goo, he couldn't help but shudder. As he was lowered deeper and deeper, his struggles gradually lessen until he was under the goo. Raphael remained still as the liquid did its work coating and transforming him to his new form.

He was lifted back up out of the vat, his body now encased completely in black rubber. He lost all of his muscles, his shell was shrunken and flatten to the point of being nearly impossible to see, and his erect penis had become a black chastity ball, forever trapped in a state of near-climax. Warm air enveloped him, drying out the rubber to make sure nothing would stain the room. After that, the hatch closed, the door ahead of him opened, and he was placed in it with it sealing shut behind him. Now, they could began the next step.

Paint sprayers came out of the wall, ready to paint him up in red latex to match his mask. They started by painting his legs entirely in red, barring the knees, followed by painting panties and a heart on his bulge, both sides of his ass cheeks, and both knees. A bra was drawn on him, barring the center of each cup to leave an opening in the shape of a heart with the black rubber. His upper arm was painted up in red followed by painting three thin lines in the middle of the lower arm, and painted his entire hand, barring a heart on the palms and back of palms. A thick line was painted on his waist followed by a thin line on both side of the line followed by painting a heart on his stomach. A thick line was painted on his neck before eyes, eyelashes, eyeshadow, and hearts on his cheeks and the back of his head before painting three lines from one side of his head, up the top, to the other side. Synthetic lips came to him and were implanted before being painted on in red, making large, supple red lips pursed together.

With that all done, he was continued forward to the next section and microscopic cameras and microphones were placed on his eyes and nearly impossible to see ear slits and turned on, allowing him to look and hear. A mirror slid down, allowing Raphael to get his first look at his new self and if he could've commit seppuku, he would've. All of the muscles he worked on was reduced to nothing. His shells had pretty much disappeared. He was completely feminize and this was the exact opposite of him. This was _hell_.

The mirror went away and they proceeded to dress Raphael. A pair of red, latex panties were brought to him and slid up his legs and placed right on his bulge with frills around the edges, making him squeal at that. The panties had a hole over his new, circular entrance to inside his ass and the panties were thin enough to keep his hearts on each cheek visible. Red, rubber corsets were brought to him, one wrapping around his body and cinched up in black lace to make it about a fifth thinner before wrapping around his neck and cinching that up to make it a twelfth thinner, making his gasp in pain. This was such a tight, uncomfortably sensual feeling.

White, lacy fishnet stockings were brought to his legs and slid all the way up his to the top of his thighs and straps were brought up to his panties and attached, letting his painted legs still be seen behind the mostly transparent stockings, appearing in a lighter shade. The arms patted the legs down to make sure they were fitted on correctly, making him groan loudly, and white garters with frills were brought to the middle of his thighs.

After that, the arms brought out a pair of black, rubber ballet boots and bent his feet in preparation for it, making him yell out in pain from it. Doing that made Raphael realize this there was something wrong with his voice. It was pitched up and sounded very feminine. There was something very wrong here. They placed them on his feet, going three-fourths up his lower leg, and cinched up in a tight, lacy red, keeping his feet in the en pointe position. He was brought back to the ground to stand on his own two feet, making him groan at that. He wasn't as flexible as Michelangelo or Leonardo and this was a pain for him. He really hoped this wasn't a permanent fate. Better yet, reverse the process now.

That request would not be fulfilled as they brought black gloves over to his arms. They quickly got his hands through the opening and slid it all the way up to his shoulders. A unique feature of these gloves were that the fingers were stuck together, making him unable to separate his three fingers. They rubbed his arms down to remove all the wrinkles and he had to moan in satisfaction at that. An unbuttoned, white latex blouse was brought to him and the arms went through the sleeves before being buttoned up. The sleeves went down to his wrists, the bottom to his hips, and the collar hugged his neck tightly, ready for something to be wrapped around it. That was fulfilled when a simple, black latex tie was brought to him and tighten up, ending at the center of his chest. The arms proceeded to rub every part of him down, making sure all was fine and making him squeal a bit.

With that, the arms proceeded to bring out a red, latex dress and foisted it upon him. The dress was quite skimpy, as the bottom reached to the tops of the thighs, barely covering his panties. The sleeves went down to his elbows and the collar was circular, going from the middle of his shoulders on a fourth down his chest. Frills went all around the bottom and the ends of the sleeves and a hole for his ass was available. After that, the arms proceeded to rub it down, making sure no creases remained and to give Raphael another bit of sexual frustration.

With the dress on him, the arms brought out a small, rectangular, and white latex apron going from his hips to the end of his dress, black frills going around it and a red heart right on his bulge. A white, rubber waist cincher was brought to him and cinched up in black. A large, black ribbon was brought to the back of his waist cincher and placed on it, being as wide as he was and the tails going down to his knees.

The only thing left were accessories. Latex bows were up first. A white bow was brought to the base of his heels, followed by wrapping them around his lower arms. Black bows were brought out and placed on his shoulder and right on his bulge, earning a squeak from the emasculated turtle. Red bows were brought and pinned on the back of his hands. A white headband with black frills were brought and placed on the top of his head, going from side to side. Red bows were brought and placed on the ends of the headband to finish him off.

With that, the arms were done and went away while a mirror was brought forth to him. His first look at his self, all coated in rubber like a sexdoll and dressed up as a skimpy, fetish maid, He couldn't feel anything, but anger. He wanted to scowl and glared angrily at himself, but his face couldn't shift at all to make him look threatening. All his muscles that he used to intimidate were gone, the only thing that showed he was masculine in the first place was his bulge. This was diametrically against what he was as a person. This was too weird to be real. This had to be a dream.

After a minute of unwanted examination, the mirror went away and proceeded with packaging. Two black, rubber phallic devices were brought over to and placed in his mouth and his ass, rooted in, and turned on, suddenly making him feel vibrations all over his body and wanted to move, but a feminine, mechanical voice spoke up. "Engaging immobile mode." He stood completely still as a pink doll box in his size came up and he was placed in his box, plastic bonds coming around his neck, wrists, and ankles. Several other sex toys were placed in the box before the sheet of clear plastic came and placed over him before being vacuumed, completely encasing him in the box before the lid was placed back on.

With that, he was led out of a room with a trolley and the male voice that was controlling him in the armor suit spoke up. "My, I knew your kind would show back up. I attract you like maggots to a decaying corpse," he spoke up and Raphael felt something creeping up his spine. "Yesterday's attempt may have been a failure, but I succeeded today, and I've transformed you into a lovely little sexdoll. Just like the first one I captured." Raph wanted to scream. Leonardo was in the same position as him? He was led to another room and labels were placed on him.

"Do you have any idea how close you were to rescuing him the first time?" he taunted after the labeling was done and he was led out. "Do you remember that sexdoll you saw in the hallway in the box without any labeling? The one that was in a box like you are right now?" At that, Raphael couldn't feel anything but guilt and despair. He knew what sexdoll he was talking about. That was his brother. "I'm sure you know by now. He was the blue fetish maid. He was quite beautiful, wasn't he? Just as beautiful as you are now," he told him as he entered the room Leonardo was in, and forced to stare at the mirror. "But don't you worry. You will be with him soon enough. You'll be going to the same buyer that bought him. But that isn't until the morning. Have a good night with the vibrators," the voice signed off and Raphael was left to stare at the mirror with his ass and vibrators buzzing about all through the night.

* * *

"Donatello? What happened?" Splinter immediately asked as Donatello stumbled in and Michelangelo yelped at seeing the blood on his face.

"Walked… into an ambush," he answered as he tossed his tech bag aside and walked over to them.

"And what of Raphael? Is he with you," he said as he stood up and help lead him over to the techie's room for medical supplies.

"He was… taken," he told him gravely and other two family members felt their heart sink.

"What happened?" Michelangelo asked, scared for his brothers' life.

"Please… I've been bleeding quite a bit. Help me," he told them.

"Michelangelo, please don't stress your leg so much, but please get me a wet cloth to clean his head," he ordered him and he did so, getting up and limping his way over to the kitchen. Splinter led Donatello into his room and placed him on the examining table.

"Thanks… Sensei," Donatello breathed out as he relaxed on the table on his side, so as not to cause more pain.

"You are welcome, my son," Splinter told him as Michelangelo walked on in and gave it to Splinter, who proceeded to wash his head to clean up the blood. After a little bit of time, he managed to soak up most of the blood and he saw that the head wound wasn't bleeding anymore, so it wasn't going to kill him. The main thing that worried him was the possibility of internal head injuries. There were quite a few bruises on his head, so there might've been concussions.

"I'm… sorry," Donatello breathed out once his head was clean. "I couldn't control… Raph."

"Shh, my son. You are injured and weak. You need to rest. Please do so and we'll talk about this tomorrow," Splinter told him. Donatello stared up at him, pain and guilt written in his eyes, before he nodded and he rested his head on the table, ready to fall asleep. Once Splinter could tell that was actually asleep, he breathed a melancholic sigh. In response to that, Michelangelo hopped on over and gave him a hug

"It's okay, Splinter. We'll get them back," Michelangelo promised. "We just need to heal first."

"I have faith in you two, my son, but you both have to be more careful. You have both taken dangerous injuries. Any bigger mistakes and those injuries could be fatal," he told him.

"I know, sensei. We'll be more careful, after we heal," Michelangelo assured him.

"I hope so," Splinter sighed as he exited his embrace and made his way out of the room. "I shall get a pillow for Donatello. Please watch over him," he ordered.

"Hai, sensei," Michelangelo agreed as he hopped on over to the chair and took a seat in it. He thought things couldn't get worse, but he was proven wrong. Now, Raphael was taken and Donatello was hurt. Recovering from this was going to be a herculean task. Something he didn't feel comfortable with at all.

He just hoped that Raphael and Leonardo were okay at least.

* * *

Raphael had no idea what the time was as morning came in. He had been stuck in the box for what he could assume was several hours with the plugs working all throughout the whole thing. He absolutely despised the damn things keeping him constantly horny, but never capable of letting him actually feel sweet release. He desperately wanted to cum, but that didn't look to be anywhere in his future.

The trolley started moving again and he was pushed around the basement to an elevator and rode up to the first floor. From there, he was rolled on down the halls until he reach a set of double doors and was forced through to what appeared to be a shipping area of some sort. And standing out in the open was his family's mortal enemy, Shredder, tagged by Tanaka and Trevor. He saw Raphael coming over and couldn't help but smirk. He was placed in front of him and Shredder addressed him.

"He doesn't lie. Here you are, all dressed up and ready to serve me like Leonardo," Shredder gloated and Raphael could already feel annoyed. He wasn't going to back down that easy. "Do you know how easy it was for Leonardo to accept us? Just a few hours and he accepted me as his master." If Raphael could've scoff, he would've. Leo breaking and willingly serving Shredder? As if. "I know you doubt me, but I shall show you myself. Pack him up and get him in the van. I'll settle the arrangements with Novo," he ordered and with that, things proceeded as normal. Raphael was wrapped up and stored in the truck, Shredder payed Novo, and they were off, ready to break in the new maid.


	7. Brotherly Embrace

Leonardo gazed in shock at the cybersissy version of his brother. His muscled frame was completely gone. The scowl that usually occupied his face was now stuck in a permanent look of promiscuity with painted on red latex, ready to fulfill anyone's desire, just like him. His penis stuck in a latex, chastity ball, unable to cum. He was dressed up in a maid uniform that was skimpier than his by a considerable margin. The plugs were in him, vibrating about, leaving him wanting to cum without being able to. He was now in the exact same situation as Leonardo.

"Tanaka, go on and release our new doll," Shredder ordered the Japanese foot. He nodded and he opened the lid of the toy box and used a kunai to cut through the piece of clear plastic sheet pressing against Raphael and then cut through the plastic bonds keeping him in place. Trevor came and helped removed the sexdoll from his box and made him stand on his black boots.

Raphael could already feel pain in his feet, as he was forced to stand. It hurt standing like that, not to mention the activated vibrators. Raphael ignored that and concentrated on his brother standing next to Shredder. He looked exactly liked the blue fetish maid that had been boxed up back at the toy factory. Raphael could only imagine Leonardo's reaction to him and his brothers having fun with him and leaving him behind. At least he wasn't alone now in being emasculated, but he would much prefer this not happening to him at all. Still, they were here together and had to somehow engineer an escape together.

"Let's examine your brother," Shredder ordered Leonardo as he offered his hand. He glanced at it, unsure of what he planned, before he took hold of it and his master led him down the steps. Raphael stared at this in confusion. Why did it seem like his brother was willingly doing whatever Shredder told him to do? The two walked on down and stood in front of him. "So, what do you think of the transformation? I say he looks much better compare to his more brutish iteration," he questioned Leonardo as Raphael felt insulted. His muscles took several years' worth of workout, training, and exercise to get it to that point and he had all his progress taken away from him in one fell swoop.

Leonardo knew this and wanted to agree that this was a terrible thing to happen to him. But, he did want to please his master. That, and a part of his mind agreed that he preferred this version of Raphael. The way the latex clung tightly to his figure, his lacy stockings, how skimpy his dress was, and those beautiful lips. Honestly, he thought Raphael was lucky to look so pretty, but he didn't want to freak him out. "He looks quite… nice and pretty," he answered.

"Hmph, how nice and pretty? Go into detail," he implored as he walked ahead to Raphael's box to collect something.

"Huh, well," he stumbled. He didn't want to annoy Raphael more than he already was, but if Shredder insisted, he had no choice. "His uniform is nice and shows off his legs," he told him.

"Any more?" he questioned as he walked back and inserted what looked to be a card into his device that he used to control Leonardo.

"Uh, well, he has some wonderful lips and… does his boots have platforms on them? He's almost at my height," he noticed and Shredder looked away from the device to look at Raphael boots.

"Hmm, looks like they do have small ones. Perfect," he muttered.

"What did that card do?" Leonardo questioned him.

"It allows me to control both of you," he told him as he pressed a button and unrooted the plugs in Raphael as well as the female voice saying something to him.

"Speech deactivated," she said. Tanaka went over and removed both of them from Raphael and tossed them aside, allowing Raphael some relief, even if he couldn't move anything, even his mouth, at all. Of course, this was slightly remedied when Tanaka brought his palms together at the small of his back and then placed a red monoglove over them to his elbows and strapped them to his upper arm to keep them from moving. Trevor went over to Leonardo and quickly did the same to him, placing a blue monoglove on him and strapping it to his upper arms.

"What are you doing?" Leonardo questioned Shredder.

"I know family is important," Shredder said. "So I think you two need to reacquainted and show some brotherly love." Trevor brought out a double ended plug for him to look at and Tanaka started rolling out a sheet of white plastic on the floor and moving Raphael to the center. "Keep your mouth open," he ordered as the Foot brought it to Leonardo's mouth. Leonardo grew excited and happily opened up for the plug, which slid down to the back of his throat, making him elated. "Now," Shredder said as he went over to Raphael and forcibly maneuvered his mouth to reveal his circular hole, "insert yourself into Raphael until you kiss." Leonardo couldn't believe what he was ordering. He was ordering him to kiss his own brother. The leader and the hothead. He was honestly excited.

Raphael, on the other hand, was _livid_. Shredder honestly wanted him to make out with Leonardo? There was no way he was going to do it willingly, so he was lucky he was already unable to fight back. Still, Leonardo looked like he had some semblance of free will, so he better not do it. Yet, he appeared to be giving it serious thought. As he waited, expecting him to not give in, he walked on over to him. The red sexdoll was surprised as he moved in and inserted the plug right into his own mouth and pushed it all the way down his throat until they locked lips, keeping them in a sensual embrace and making him gag a bit.

"Now, Tanaka, wrap them," he ordered, confusing the two maids as they couldn't shift their gaze from each other's painted face, starring at their unmoving eyes. The answer to that question was latex wrapping tape in pink and he wrapped it around their head at around forehead height to make sure they wouldn't break their kiss. He proceeded to wrap more around their chest, stomach, hips, thighs, knees, and ankles, squishing the two against each other. There reactions were completely different: Leonardo was completely arouse and happy while Raphael was partially arouse and partial disgusted. The two were completely touching each other on the front, the place being the most sensual was at their lips and their bulges, the remnants of their cocks squishing against each other. Trevor brought pieces of metal to their heels and lifted both of the heels partially to place it under them and activated it. The device was a piece of sticky plastic, making sure they wouldn't move their heels and continue to force them to stand. Shredder pressed something on his datapad and Raphael heard something.

"Immobile mode disengaged. Speech activated" a mechanical female voice said and Raphael immediately try squirming his way out of this conflicting situation, but they had secured them completely. The monogloves kept their arms pressed against their backs, the tape kept them from separating, and the piece of metal on the ends of his heels kept them from hopping or anything like that. He tried moving them so that they could get on the floor, but he felt as if the tape was keeping him from doing so. This meant he was stuck with Leonardo kissing him, who was loving it judging by how loud he was moaning and forcibly kissing him. It was clear that he wasn't resisting it, but embracing the act.

Shredder examined them with a smirk before he spoke up. "Enjoying your brotherly bonding?" he asked and Leonardo groaned happily while Raphael attempted to give threats through his grunts, trying to ignore all the uncomfortable feelings inside him from the tight latex and rubber clothing on him. He gave a nod before pressing a button, activating the plug and making it vibrate, earning more moans from the two sexdolls as it send vibrations from their mouth down their bodies and got them to kiss and squish against each other harder, creating lots of friction between them. "Don't say I never let you spend some time together," he said as he pocket his device and addressed the two Foot. "I'll let you do with them as you please. I have to go to a meeting." The soldiers nodded as Shredder walked on out of the room, with one last sentence to the former turtles. "Enjoy your brotherly embrace." With that, he left, leaving them behind.

"This was a fantastic idea," Trevor praised as he brought out a hi-tech digital camera and moved around them and looked the squirming maids over. The latex tape held strong, keeping them from separating. The plug was activated, eliciting lovely moans from them. He could see them trying to move their feet, but the plastic held, making sure they wouldn't get a bit of rest for their feet. Their bulges were completely crushed against each other, which must be really making them really want to orgasm. He took a picture at several angles before asking Tanaka a question. "Which one do you want?"

"I'll treat the new maid softly," he told him, which earned the attention of Raphael, as he wondered exactly what he was talking about, but judging by the series of moans from Leonardo, he knew what they were talking about. Since he couldn't see anything except his brother's painted eyes, he tried to listen to what was going on around him and he could hear what sounded like clothes hitting the floor. He was confused by it until he felt hands on his shoulders and Tanaka speaking up. "Don't worry. This will be pleasurable," he comforted him. Raphael had no idea what he was talking about, be he heard a sudden, loud grunt from Leonardo. He wondered what it was until he himself gave a loud grunt as well as Tanaka penetrated his ass. The tape didn't cover his asshole, leaving it open for use. He felt the Japanese Foot grinding inside of him and he couldn't help but moan as he felt Tanaka's cock getting more erect inside him.

Leonardo was in much the same way, having Trevor's dick up his ass getting more erect. "Continue struggling. It feels so good," he whispered to Leonardo and he complied, squirming a bit more to increase the friction against him and the Foot's dick, as well as between him and Raphael, making both of them want to cum more. This led to the two brothers kissing against each other even more, even if Raphael didn't want to. Leonardo sure did, as he continued pressing his lips against his brother's.

Raphael couldn't help feeling degraded, as Tanaka continued causing friction in his ass, despite him constantly calming him down. "Please, I don't mind the struggle, but I want this to be good for both of us. I know you like this. You've been made to, Raphael," Tanaka said. And he was right. The pangs in Raphael's body, as the cock went around, before becoming completely erect. Tanaka started thrusting, earning a loud yelp from the maid. Raphael's body was completely transformed, so that could be servile and service people's desires. That said, Raphael was aggressive and he wasn't just going to allow him run the whole thing. However, it wasn't like Raphael could do much in this form and position, being stuck in-between Leonardo and Tanaka's affections. He had no choice but to kiss his brother and let Tanaka bang him, as much as he didn't want to and felt guilty letting him.

Leonardo, however, didn't have those bad feelings as he was happy to let Trevor do what he want. He loved being fucked by Trevor. His penis fit his ass so well. He also loved kissing Raphael. He knew his brother wasn't completely into it, although he could tell he was slowly easing his way into it. He was happy for that, as Raphael looked great in his uniform and his lips felt so good against his. He felt a bit bad for him, but he had to get used to it.

The two maids continued their forced embrace as Trevor and Tanaka continued their thrusting, getting on the edge of cumming. Their pulse was accelerating and they were breathing rapidly. Small amounts of pre-cum had already leaked out to help lube it and was making it even easier to keep thrusting inside their slick holes. The two kept thrusting, getting high off their sex, and were getting close to climax.

"Guah!" Trevor shouted as he cummed happily inside Leonardo's hole, making the maid moan in happiness. It felt so good to be used. He still had no idea why he loved it so much. It must've been something unnatural, but he ignore it. It was something he would think about another time. Now, he had to concentrate on loving every second of this as this was taking his full attention.

Tanaka was a bit slower, but he was nearing the end too and at a rapid pace. He kept going, feeling the load in his cock, and wanting to release it. Raphael wanted him to be done soon too, so he shook his ass around to increase the friction and got some moans from his user as well. And soon enough: "Guah!" He cummed right into him, making Raphael groan loudly. It was such a weird feeling and he couldn't help but feel disgusted. That said, there was a part of him that liked it and he had no idea where that side came from, but he wanted it dead. Still, he had no choice, but to keep kissing Leonardo with the plug in their mouths as the Foot soldiers removed themselves from them.

The two quickly cleaned up, put their clothes back on, and Tanaka left, leaving Trevor behind to take more photos of them, each shutter being heard and the two of them felt embarrassed, especially Raphael. He was already transformed, he didn't need photographic evidence of it. "Shredder said he wanted photographs of you," Trevor told them as he got a close-up of Raphael's ass, Tanaka's cum leaking out of the hole. "Wanted to preserved the memory. Don't worry. When we unravel you, we'll take solo shots for each of you. We have the ability to pose you for a reason," he told them, and the two felt even more ashamed as Ralph voice grunts of complaints at him. "Aw, don't be like that," he said as he took more pictures. "With how pretty you are, you better expect people like me to take photos of you. I might even leak some of these photos online," he told them and the both of them felt mortified at that. He had better not be serious.

They heard the door open up again and multiple sets of footsteps entered the room. "Had a successful photo shoot?" Tanaka asked.

"Sure did. You want me to take more photos during the act?" he questioned him.

"Shredder said to take as many photos as you can, so I would say yes," he told him as they heard footsteps crowding around them and a couple getting real close with the sound of clothes falling to the floor. They had a feeling the first time they were used wasn't going to be the only time today. "The cum should be an acceptable substitute for lube. Go on and have your fun." The two sexdolls could only keep kissing and squirming as they felt another cock enter each of them. Unable to do anything, the two let them do what they want, only being able to stare at their brother's painted eyes, locked in a kiss.


	8. Photo Shoot

Michelangelo gave a yawn as he woke up at the couch, the TV on with a cooking show going on that comes on during the weekdays at 7PM. Splinter volunteered to watch over Donatello in order to let him have some sleep and he accepted it. He sat up and quickly stretched his limbs before getting on his good leg and hopping on over to the kitchen. He took half an hour to fix some green tea and place a new bag of ice on his bruise before heading over to Donatello's room to see Splinter in the desk's chair, sitting beside the operating table, on which Donatello was asleep.

"Hey, sensei," Michelangelo greeted as he set the tray of tea on the desk and poured out a cup for both of them. "Some fresh green tea."

"Thank you, my son," he responded as he got up and walk on over to the tray. "Please, have a seat," he offered.

"Oh, sweet," Michelangelo said as he took a cup and hopped on over to take a seat on it. Splinter took the tray and walked over to take a seat on the floor next to him. "Oh, you want this-"

"I'm fine, Michelangelo," he said, amused. "I sleep on the floor. I can sit on the floor, too."

"But your floor has some comforters to help, you know," the youngest told him.

"True, but it's nothing to be concern about. I'll be taking some time to sleep soon," he told him.

"Yeah, you've been up for quite a while," he agreed as he took a sip and sighed happily. Drinking green tea was 'spend some personal time with Sensei' time that they have almost daily. It's been there thing since Michelangelo found out how to order green tea leaves and helped make tea with him. He loved his sons but, bless them, the only one with advanced culinary skills were Michelangelo, so the two of them were the ones who make the tea and often drink it alone. It was needed, since it's one of those rare moments when he can get him to concentrate and don't waste his time with his comic books and TV.

"Yes, I am quite sleepy," he admitted as he took a sip. "Hmm, well done, Michelangelo, as usual."

"I can cook tea all day and it would come out perfect," the turtle bragged.

"I have absolute confidence in that. As much as it bothers me, you do concentrate on your cooking more than you do on your training," Splinter said.

"Nothing personal," he shrugged with a smile.

"Just be glad you are a natural athlete. You were born to be a ninja, even if you hardly care for it," he told him.

"Hey, I do care about it. If I didn't, I wouldn't come to training every morning," Michelangelo defended himself.

"Only because I order Leonardo to do so," Splinter responded.

"Well, that definitely helps, but I also come because I respect you, Master Splinter," he said with a small bow.

"Hmm," the rat hummed before finishing off his cup and standing up. "Do you respect me as your sensei or as your father?"

"Um, well," he muttered while scratching the back of his head. "I guess as both. I never really took the time to separate the two terms," he answered honestly.

"Hmph, if you say so," he acknowledged before turning his attention to his sleeping son and smiled. "Ah, I think he's waking up." When he heard that, Michelangelo did hear the faint sound of groaning and looked to see Donatello was indeed starting to wake up. His face was scrunched up and he was starting to move his limbs. Splinter placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke to him softly. "Relax, my son. You're safe. Take it slowly," he told him.

"Sensei?" Donatello asked as he relaxed and slowly opened his eyes to adjust to the light.

"Yes, I'm here, as is Michelangelo," he said before handing Michelangelo his saucer. "Fill that up."

"Hai," he said before getting up and heading to the teapot.

"How long have I been out?" Donatello asked.

"My show at 7PM is on, so it's almost dark," Michelangelo said as he pour out some tea.

"Thank you, Michelangelo," Splinter nodded. "So, it's been over 12 hours."

"12 hours?" Donatello asked, shocked. "I've been out that long?"

"The wound on your head was very bad and cause quite a bit of blood loss. It makes sense for you to rest that long," Splinter told him as Michelangelo brought a cup of tea. Splinter took it and spoke again. "Please sit up. You need to drink some fluids," he insisted.

"Sure," he said as he propped himself up with Michelangelo assisting him. Once he was sitting, Splinter gave him the cup and he took it languidly to take a drink. "Hmph, not a fan of tea," he muttered, "but it's nice to get something in my mouth."

"Tea is good for those who want to heal," Splinter told him. "I recommend drink some until you feel better."

"I'm fine, I believe. Vision isn't blurry and I only have a slight headache," he told him as he drunk some more.

"Ah, that is good," Splinter nodded as the purple-banded turtle looked up and noticed the bags under his eyes.

"When was the last time you slept?" he asked his father.

"It has been quite a while," he said.

"Go rest some, sensei," Michelangelo told him. "I can watch over him." Splinter sighed at that before he nodded.

"Fine. I shall, but neither of you should leave tonight," the rat told his sons.

"Relax, sensei. I'm still hopping. I'll make sure Donnie doesn't leave," he assured him.

"Good. Rest easy, my sons. I'll be in my room if you need me," he said as he left the room, leaving the two youngest turtles behind. When he left, Donatello immediately tried to get up.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Michelangelo asked him.

"Relax, Mikey. I'm not going out. I just want to use the computer," he told him as he brush him aside and rolled the desk chair on over to the computer.

"What are you going to look up with it?" he asked.

"I'm going to do some more research on that damn toy factory," Donatello answered as he pulled his browser up and went to a search browser. "There has to be information on it that we can find."

"Okay… just, if you get tired, tell me. You could still be have something wrong in the head," he told him.

"Relax, I know what can go wrong," he said as he began he search.

* * *

"Hmm," Leonardo and Raphael groaned as more dicks were thrusted into them. They had no idea how long they had been in this situation. They know it must've been several hours since this had started, but the exact length was unknown. They've had a few breaks to simply kiss each other, which Leonardo enjoyed a lot. He loved having personal time with his hot-headed brother. The two of them were pretty sissies with such lovely lips that were made for kissing. He had no idea what these lips were made up of, but they felt so good on him and they felt so good to use on his brother. Raphael was feeling quite weird. After several hours of kissing and getting fucked, he had gotten used to it, but he still wasn't completely comfortable with it, especially since he was _kissing his brother and getting fucked with him_!

"Guah!" they heard two Foot shouted as they cummed into them, making the two sexdolls groan in satisfaction, one happily and one reluctantly. The two Foot removed themselves, put their clothes on, and left the room, leaving Tanaka and Trevor behind with the two maids, cum dripping out of their ass and sliding down the uniforms to the building pool on the floor. Leonardo loved it as he pressed harder against Raphael, who was annoyed at this. Usually it was the other way around. Raphael would be the one to get excited to do something while Leonardo would calm him down. It was strange having to be the one to keep him from getting too into this as he tried to pull back.

They heard the door opened up again and someone spoke up. "My, you two have been busy, haven't you," the all too familiar voice of the Shredder rang throughout the room, surprising the two sexdolls.

"They have seen quite a lot of use today," Trevor told him as he entered room.

"Well, I believe it's time to start a clean-up. Go ahead and set them free," he said as he brought his datapad out to turn off the plug and pressed a button.

"Immobile mode engaged. Speech mode disengaged," they both heard and the two were forced to be completely still as the two foot got to work, Tanaka walking to the two former turtles and cut them free from the tape while Trevor got the cleaning boxes from both of their toy boxes. Tanaka separated Leonardo from Raphael, disappointing him and leaving the plug in Raphael's mouth. He placed the two of them on their cleaning box and let their tentacles go to work while Trevor rolled up the plastic sheet and exited the room to dispose of it. Raphael squeal when he felt the tentacle enter his bum and cleaned the hole. After several minutes, they removed themselves and cleaned his uniform for a couple of minutes before returning, leaving it shining again. Their beautiful rubber skin and latex uniform always shined in the light.

"They look pretty, again," Shredder said after they were clean and walked behind them. He took his finger and inserted them into both of their asses, surprising the two. If they could blush, they would've as Shredder slid it inside their clean hole, inspecting the maids. "And very clean." He removed his finger and walked on over to Trevor, who had returned. "You took photos, correct?"

"Yes, sir," he said as he brought his camera out and proceeded to show him the photos that he took.

"My, you took a lot of them," Shredder said as he examined them.

"Plenty of choices of what to keep," he told him in a perverted tone.

"Hmph, I shall make note of it," he said. "Now, let's make more use of it."

"Solo shots?"

"Yes. Place them in the center."

"Alright," he said as he separated himself and moved on over to them. "Tanaka, you take Leonardo, I'll take Raphael," he ordered his fellow foot soldier.

"Sure thing," he said and went over to help. They grabbed their maids and brought them to the center.

"Aren't you glad to have a photographer like me in the clan, Shredder?"

"I never thought I make use of your normal life's talent, but I guess I am please you are one. You're good at press conference photos and you're good for taking shots of our lovely dolls," he said.

"Right, let's start with… Leonardo," he said as he carried the red maid a bit away and went to work. Leonardo was excited as he went over and made him stand straight before removing the monoglove and shifting his arms to the side to make him stand in a neutral position. Trevor stepped away and took some photos, moving about to get a full 360 degree shot of him. The way the latex held to him. His glossy lips puckered up with his sexdoll mouth barely visible in a small opening. His bows around him and the cute heart on his bulge.

After that was done, he went over and shift his position again, making him bend over and place his hands on his knees, making his butt stick out. He went to work again, taking more photos around him, taking particular care to take photos of his ass and his cute, little sexhole. Leonardo loved how thorough he was.

"Right, I think that's good enough," he said as he lifted Leonardo away and brought in Raphael instead, who was extremely embarrassed having to stand like this. Unlike Leonardo, he didn't removed the monoglove and just left that on as he went to work taking photos. With each shutter, Raphael felt more and more embarrassed as more memories of this form was being created. Once he got out of this stupid form, he knew he would have to find a way to destroy those photos.

When that was done, he brought Leonardo back and went to work posing them. He flipped Raphael around and pulled his dress up to show off the hearts on his buttcheeks. He grabbed Leonardo's right hand and make him pinched the dress together in between two of his fingers, making it hold up. With that, he grabbed Leonardo and placed him in front of Raphael and placed his left hand on his shoulder. He made him lean in like he was whispering something to a lover. With that, he was done and went to work taking photos of the two. The situation looked like Raphael was bound to Leonardo's whim as he lifted his dress up to show off. Raphael felt absolutely embarrassed being in this compromised position while Leonardo loved it.

When he was done, Trevor put his camera up and addressed Shredder. "Right, I think those are good enough photos."

"Well done," Shredder said as he pressed a button in his datapad.

"Forced mobility engaged," the woman said to both of the turtles, but Leonardo's also said, "Speech enabled."

"Now then, Leonardo, you will head to the rooftop. Some of our clothes are hand-washed and you will be the one to clean them. Tanaka will head on over with you and show you how to do one before leaving you alone so that he can head out with me. Understood?" he told him.

"Yes, master," Leonardo said with a nod, earning Raphael's attention. Did he just say that without hesitation? What was going on with his mind? He was loyal to the Hamato clan. He wouldn't follow Shredder's orders this easily.

"Good," he said as he grabbed a plug and inserted it into his ass, making him moan happily. He rooted it and turned it on. "Now leave," he ordered and Leonardo moved, his body forcing him to, as Tanaka trailed behind him.

"As for you, Raphael, your job is simple," he said as he went over to Raphael's box and brought the duster with the plug at the end of it and another normal plug. "You shall dust the halls and the rooms to make sure they are clean. The foot will be out tonight. However, you won't use the duster with your mouth or your hands." Raphael was confused by that. What did he mean? He inserted the plug in his mouth and strapped it in before placing the duster in the place he didn't expect: tight into his asshole. Raphael wanted to groaned loudly at that as he jammed it in deeply, leaving the duster poking out of his ass. At that, he turned his speech back on and he was finally able to groan and grunt at him. Shredder rooted the plugs and the duster and turned it on, making him moan loudly at that and earning a snicker from Trevor, who loved the sight of him humiliated. If he wanted to clean something, he would have to hunch and bend over to do so. "You are quite the fighter, Raphael," he noticed. "Now, I have to dress up for the night out. However, when I come back, I will use you," he said as he fondled the sexdoll's bulge. Raphael felt terrified at that. Sex with the Shredder? That was something out of his worst nightmare! "Now then, get to work," he ordered, and Raphael did so against his will, leaving the room with his duster poking out of his ass.


	9. Initiation

"So, what have you found?" Michelangelo asked his brother after he finished a comic issue that he brought from his room.

"Well, I know they do some charity to organizations concentrating on brittle bone disease and epidermolysis bullosa, which I find oddly specific" he told him.

"Uh… what?" he asked.

"Brittle bone disease is basically a disease in which your bones are like glass and EB is a skin disease in which the skin is extremely fragile and can fall off from touch," the genius explained.

"Ew!" the jokester reacted. "Those sound like things from horror movies."

"If you see the videos of EB, you would think they came from a horror movie alright," he responded. "Highly disturbing."

"Uck," he said as he looked his skin over and imagined it just falling off from touch to reveal the flesh beneath. It was a highly disturbing thought.

"Be glad it is extremely rare. Most don't make it to adolescence," The purple-masked told him.

"Okay, so… why do they donate to those organizations?" he asked.

"A written statement from the owner said that it's something they really cared about. I checked the organizations they're donating to and they appear to be on the up-and-up, so nothing we can use there," he told him.

"Anything else?" Michelangelo asked.

"Well, not really, aside from the obvious things that connect them to the Foot, so I went to check on the previous building's purpose, which was… strange," he replied.

"Why?"

"Well… I couldn't find anything about its original purpose, despite it being put up five years ago. There's absolutely nothing about it," Donatello told him.

"Really? What the heck does that mean?" Michelangelo questioned.

"My guess is that some shady stuff was going on there before the toy factory bought it," he told him. "If we can find something out about the old building, we might find a reason for the toy factory for buying he place."

"Well, who's the owner of the toy factory?" he asked.

"Well," Donatello muttered, "the name of the owner is Norfolk Voss, but I can't find any information about him either. Not even a picture. Just like Aeternum Toy Factory, he came from out of nowhere. Hell, he might not even exist."

"So… we basically have nothing," Michelangelo confirmed.

"Yeah, basically, although we have another source to search, that being the old building, whatever that used to be," he told him. "I'll see if we can find a way to get information on the building."

"We need it. Otherwise, our bros are screwed."

* * *

Leonardo hung another piece of garment on the clothing line after washing it and wringing the water out. He was on the rooftop garden of the foot building doing this chore. One might say it was unsafe to leave a prisoner on the roof, but he was in forced mobility mode right now, so he wouldn't be attempting an escape during his chore. He wasn't planning on doing so, anyway. Not because he was loyal to Shredder, but because he couldn't handle the reactions of his family members if he let them see him like this. His two younger brothers have technically already have seen him but they don't know that's him or the humiliating things he's done. That, and, well, the Foot will use him as his new form is intended for. He liked that.

He kept on doing his chore, being a couple hours in and near the end of the load, when the Shredder returned, the other foot ninjas entering the building while he walked on over to Leonardo, decked out in his armor. "And how are you doing, Leonardo?" Shredder questioned him as he took his helmet off.

"I'm near the end of the load, maaaaster," he replied as the plug in his ass hit a sweet spot. All talks of loyalty aside, he was growing to like being his servant, as much as he didn't want to. He knew it wasn't natural, but he had to just roll with it. Besides, he still had hope that there was a way to revert back to his original form, despite Shredder's claim of being irreversible. He feared of him being right, but if there was a way to make him into a sexdoll, then there had to be a way to make him normal. He just had no idea what. Until he can find that answer, he had no choice but to reluctantly accept his fate for however long it lasts. Besides, he did say to Shredder he would serve him.

"Good," Shredder said as he walked on over and examined him. It was clear he was going to make sure he finished his chore before moving on to his brother. "How do you feel about serving me?" he questioned him, which Leonardo found as smart to do. A leader has to know how the people he's leading feel about him. He likes to ask his brothers about how he does as leader. He was a bit self-conscious like that.

"I enjoy it, master," he responded and he was being honest. Something about serving and servicing the Foot was quite enjoyable to him. Shredder nodded and asked another question as Leonardo hung another garment up.

"Why do you enjoy it?"

"Because I feel good. I feel pretty. I feel completed," he told him as he got to work washing the last piece of clothing. "I feel like I've always should've been like this."

"Like a sexdoll," Shredder prompted.

"Yes, I believe. Being a sexdoll and a maid just feels so good," he responded as he took the garment out and hung it up.

"Two more questions," he said as he walked over to him and Leonardo stood expectantly, his job finished. "How do you feel about me?" Leonardo hesitated. How did he fell about him? Well, he was his master and his mind says that whomever is his master was wonderful.

"I love you. I love all my masters," he responded and Shredder smirked as he leaned in and embrace him in a kiss. The maid gladly let him press against his glossy lips, letting him stick his tongue inside him. After several seconds, he disconnected and Leonardo felt happy before he asked a question. "What was the final question?"

"How do you feel about your brother working here?" he questioned and that made him think before answering.

"I feel sorry for him. He likes being manly and he was proud of his muscles. He hates girly bullshit. I want to make him happy, you know," he told him.

"Well, don't you worry. I'll make sure Raphael settles in and loves his new life here. Soon enough, he will feel happy to be pretty and will love 'girly bullshit' that he used to despise," Shredder told Leonardo. "Now then, Raphael has to service me today. I'll make sure he understands that this is his new life and there is no way of being his former self."

"Is that true? Is there no way I can look normal again?" Leonardo asked, which caused the Shredder to raise an eyebrow.

"Why do you care? I wasn't lying. As far as I know, the process is irreversible. You are made to serve people forever," he told him.

"Oh… okay," he said.

"Don't feel sad Leonardo. This is the perfect life for you," Shredder said, thinking dark thoughts. A life of absolute servitude shouldn't be what anyone wants. Yet, all the chemicals inside his maid made him think he wants it. Shredder loved having his mortal enemies under his thumb, modified to a more fitting form. Leonardo was never meant to serve that lowly rat. He was meant to be his servant. He was meant to be his fucktoy. And he will be his forever. All the turtles will be his forever.

"I know this is the perfect life, Master. I'm sorry for thinking of another life I could have. I was made for this," he apologized.

"Good," he said as he lightly rubbed his finger against his cute cheek with the heart on it. "Now follow me. We have to find Raphael."

* * *

Raphael felt humiliated as his body forcibly dusted the area with a plug in his mouth and the duster in his ass, making him crouch down to clean a stand in the last room, a meditation room. It was an extremely demeaning position to be in. Which isn't to say that everything about his position was demeaning. Being so feminine was humiliating. This was just the icing on his shitcake. What he wouldn't do to be able to stick this duster up the Shredder's ass….

The door to the room opened up and he could hear two pairs of feet walking in. He could tell by clacks that one of them was his brother in those ballet boots that he wore. "Raphael, your service is required," Shredder said and Raphael was forced to stand back up and walk on over to them, being able to see that Shredder was wearing his robes now. "Follow me," he ordered as he left the room and followed behind him with Leonardo next to him. The three of them walked on over to another door which the Shredder opened to reveal a simple room with a wide bed and a dresser there. Shredder removed the plug from Raphael's mouth, giving him the ability to speak, and stick it in Leonardo's mouth before taking the duster out of his ass and placing it in Leonardo's hands. "Take care of the areas that Raphael couldn't reach." Leonardo gave a nod before leaving and the Shredder and Raphael entered the room, the monoglove still on the maid.

"Alright, what do you want, Shredhead?" Raphael said his first words since becoming a doll. He was surprised to note how feminized his voice was. "Shit. What did you do to my voice?"

"That normal voice of yours simply wouldn't work as a maid. That had to be changed, as well as everything else about you if you were going to serve me," Shredder told him. "Oh, and maids are not allowed to curse. That deserves a punishment," he said as he walked over to behind him and brought his hand down roughly on his ass to spank it.

"Fuck!" he shouted, which earned another spank from Shredder. With how sensitive his new body was, this hurt a hell of a lot.

"If you keep cursing, I'll keep spanking you," he chided him. Raphael gave it his all not to curse him out as those spanks were so painful. "That's a good maid," he praised as he went over to the bed.

"I'm not your maid, Shredhead. Change me back to my old self," the maid ordered as Shredder took his sandals off and proceeded to disrobe himself.

"Change you back? I'm afraid that's literally impossible," he responded as his robe feel to the floor, revealing his muscled body, making Raphael jealous.

"Why are you flaunting your muscles? Wasn't taking mine enough?" he asked him.

"Muscles are not what maids should have. They need to be lithe and feminine," he told him as he took his undergarments off, revealing his penis to him. Raphael couldn't help but feel queasy at that. Having sex with the Shredder was something out of his worst nightmare. "Come over here," he ordered and his body forced him to move over to his controller. "Bend over the bed," he ordered and he did so, exposing his sexhole to him.

"Please, you don't have to do this," Raphael begged.

"This is your new life, Raphael. Get used to it," he said as he inserted his cock into his ass, making Raphael gasp loudly.

"No, please, this can't be my life," he said as Shredder grinded inside of him.

"Do you not understand? This new form of yours is permanent. You are a beautiful sexdoll now, meant to serve and be used. Leonardo understands this and you will as well soon enough. Consider this your initiation," he said as his dick became erect in his ass and he started thrusting. Raphael wanted to cry at feeling violated, but he couldn't anymore. Sexdolls didn't have biological functions.

"Please… stop!" he yelled as his master continued to thrust, his pulse accelerating.

"Why? Don't you like this?" he asked and Raphael did feel something inside him that liked this, just like something inside him liked being fucked by all of those Foot, and something inside him liked it when Leo kissed him. There was something wrong with him and he loved it.

"Yes… I like it," he whispered.

"What was that?" Shredder asked as he was nearing climax.

"I love it! Please, fuck me harder!" he begged and Shredder spank him on the side at his curse.

"What you want, you shall receive," Shredder said as he proceeded to fuck even harder, making the sexdoll gasped loudly at each thrust, loving this. He wanted to orgasm and this was best way to do it, despite the chastity ball making sure he wouldn't ever do so anymore. "Say it again, do you love it?"

"Yes!" he yelled. He loved all the rubber on his body and the tight latex of his clothing. He loved his makeup. He loved getting fucked. He really did, which he knew he was wrong. He had to fight it! Later…

"Guah!" Shredder yelled as he cummed straight into his ass. The maid groaned as he felt the cum coating inside him. It felt so good to be used like this. He didn't know why he was like this, but he was pleased at having to fulfill his duty. He hadn't orgasm, but as long as his master was happy, he was happy. Raphael thought that through. Did he just called Shredder master? That felt wrong. He's not going to say that out loud. "That felt good?" Shredder asked him and with the sex done, Raphael couldn't admit that.

"Guah, no. That didn't feel good at all," he replied, amusing Shredder.

"Really? Than what was all that? Don't you remember when you said 'fuck me harder' or are you just lying," he said as he rubbed his side down, making him shudder at that.

"I was just giving you false satisfaction. I was faking it. You're terrible in bed," the sexdoll told him and Shredder gave a sigh of disappointment at that.

"Leonardo realized resistance was futile early on. Why can't you?" Shredder questioned him.

"Because I know my brothers will save me," he answered.

"Save you or join you?" Shredder questioned him.

"No, look, please don't convert them. They don't deserve this fate," Raphael begged him.

"I don't decide that. Novo does. He's the one who can change you."

"Novo. Who the fuck is he?" he asked and deserved a slap from Shredder at that for swearing.

"Hmph, you want to know?" he asked as he removed himself and went over to the other side of the bed.

"You said they did this to me?" Raphael questioned him.

"Yes, he did," he answered as he inserted his dick in his mouth, making Raphael want to gag at that. He can't believe he had to give Shredder a blow job as well. "Suck and I'll talk about him." He didn't want to, but he wanted to know about him. He puckered his lips and began sucking him off, making his master smile. "Good. Novo is the owner of the toy factory. He makes all kinds of toys for all the children and for adults," he said. "Suck faster." The maid did so, sucking him off at a high pace, making him grin. "Good. Novo contacted me once about helping him buy the facility in exchange for taking care of my greatest enemies. I had no idea what he meant at the time, but this is a satisfying way of taking care of you." If Raphael had teeth, he would've bitten down hard, but instead, he continued to suck. "Yes, a little more. Yes!" he yelled and soon enough, he cummed in his mouth, making him gag at that, but he enjoyed it all the same. The Shredder removed himself, cum dripping down the sexdoll's mouth, and Raphael spoke up again.

"So, who is he? Have you even met him?" Raphael asked, trying to get the guilt of having service Shredder off him.

"No, he only talks through phone calls and robotic avatars. I've never met him in person, but the results speaks for themselves," he grinned. "By the way, he'll be coming over tomorrow with one of those avatars."

"Can I kill him?" Raphael asked.

"No," he replied bluntly. "The cleaning box is by the entrance. Use it." Raphael's body forced himself up, went over to the box, and let himself get clean, the tentacles went to work penetrating his ass and mouth, continuing to make him gag, before removing himself. When he was done, he stepped off and saw the Shredder still naked in front of him. "Listen, you have already broke. All that screaming when I fucked you proved it. You enjoy me and I enjoy using you, so go ahead and say you'll serve me like Leonardo did."

"He said he would serve you?" Raphael asked, shocked.

"Yes, he did," he said as he rubbed the side of his finger against his bulge, making him shudder. "Let me tell you the truth. You are never going to be a turtle again. You are nothing but a sexdoll and a maid. You will never be a ninja in the service of the Hamato clan. All you will be, from here until I say so, is a servant for the Foot. Your free will is forfeited. Just pledge your allegiance to me and you'll start enjoying your servitude greatly," he told him the honest truth and Raphael felt his heart plunge. He can put up a good front, but he knew Shredder was right. He was doomed to working for Shredder from now on unless his younger brothers perform one hell of a miracle. It was better if they just leave New York and leave him behind to the Shredder's mercy.

"Fine. I'll serve you," he replied.

"I'm your master. You will call me that," he ordered.

"I will serve you, Master Shredhead," he said, showing he still had defiance with him.

"Alright, I guess that's good enough, even if it is colloquial. You have pledged you loyalty to me and now work for the Foot," he told him and Raphael felt guilt at that. He did, didn't he? He was no longer a part of the Hamato clan now. Shredder walked behind him and removed his monoglove. "Now, in the throne room, there are sharpeners in a cabinet. Take those and go sharpen the bladed weapons."

"Hai, master," he said as he walk on out, taking his first step as an official servant of the Foot.


	10. Dominated

"Right, I think you're leg is alright," Donatello said to his younger brother in the morning as he examined the back of his knee. The bruise had faded to the point of barely being noticeable. "Step on up and see if you can walk," he ordered and Michelangelo did so, standing up and walking around the room, looking just fine. "Any pain?"

"Just a little bit, but not much," he replied. "Pretty sure it'll go away by tonight."

"Alright, but let's keep an ice pack on until night comes," his older brother recommended as he wrapped a new one on his bruise.

"How about you? You feeling good?" Michelangelo asked his brother.

"I'm fine. No headaches, blurred vision, or anything like that," he replied as he finished wrapping it up.

"So, you want to visit the buildings near the toy factory for any information on it, right?" the orange-masked turtle asked him as his doctor took a seat back on the desk.

"Correct. Every time we enter that building, something bad happens. We need to find information on it from a different source, and that's the buildings surrounded it. If I can get in and access the computers, I might be able to find something on the place," he told him. "I already decided which are the best buildings to hit to look for information."

"I hope this works. Our older bros are both counting on us," he told him.

"I know," Donatello replied. "Tell me, you've thought of anything that could help us."

"Well, there was something I've been meaning to ask you about," Michelangelo responded.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"You remember the first night we went to the toy factory and found the sexdoll without the labelling. The blue fetish maid?" he specified.

"Why are you asking about that?" Donatello questioned, unnerved. Maybe they should've kept Michelangelo away from the adult toys floor.

"Well, there was a weird detail about it. You see, I remember that it had three fingers," the youngest said, which made the purple-masked turtle look at his own three-fingered hand.

"Three fingers? That is an odd detail to place on it," he said.

"Yeah, that's what I was figuring," Michelangelo agreed. "You think there was a reason for it?"

"I don't know how… but that is an odd thing. I'll keep note of that," he told him. "Good catch, Mikey."

"Oh, uh, thanks," Michelangelo said with a shy smile.

"Just… don't think of any other thoughts with that sexdoll, okay? I don't want Splinter coming down on me for corrupting you," Donatello ordered him.

"I won't, don't worry."

* * *

Raphael placed the sword back in its sheath as he finished sharpening it and placed it back on the stand. That was the final one and he was relief to finally be done. He's been working on it all night since finishing having sex with the Shredder and it was a long, arduous task to make sure each blade was properly sharpen. His body forced him to put the sharpener back in the cabinet he got it from and walked over to the center and stand in the neutral feminine pose to wait for instructions. This meant this would probably be the few times he had time to himself, giving him time to think.

Most of the time, he wasn't even allowed to move of his accord, so getting himself out was unlikely. He's unlikely to fight his way out anyway, since his muscles were taken from him and the clothes were way too cumbersome to properly move around, especially the fucking heels that does nothing but make his feet ache. Leonardo was useless as he's doing whatever Shredder told him to do. Maybe if he got some time alone with him, he might get a clear answer from him, but for now, Leonardo was not helping. That meant that all signs pointed to his only hope being his younger brothers. He wasn't going to hold out hope for them saving him. In fact, he hoped they would just abandon them. It was the only way to assure they wouldn't have the same fate as him and Leonardo.

He heard Shredder's door open and the man walked out wearing his robes. Raphael guessed he was Saki right now. "Ah, I see you're done. Excellent work," Shredder praised, walking to him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Raphael scoffed. "What else you want?"

"Novo is here or his avatar at least. Tanaka has already let him in. Come, Leonardo should already be there," he said and he walked on out. Raphael was forced to walk behind him down the halls to a room that was always locked when he was cleaning earlier. He always found that weird and entered to see a rather large room. Around the room was four large machines around the room. The machines had a containment area to allow a person to enter and glass to encase them. Tanaka was waiting with the guard that took control of him last time he entered the toy factory. That must've been Novo's avatar. Inside one of the machines was Leonardo's being scanned with none of his clothes on.

"Ah, hello, Mr. Saki," Novo greeted in that mechanical voice of his. "Put Raphael in a machine so that I may scan him."

"Raphael, do as he ordered," Saki told his maid and Raphael did so, entering the machine and the glass closed him in. At that, he was lifted off the ground and he was quickly undressed to his natural rubber form, relieving Raphael. The green light scanned him quickly before the machines did a couple of things. First, a couple of red, rubber, platforms were brought and glued to the bottom of his feet, forcing him to stand on them at a 60 degree angle. Next, red, latex frills were brought and wrapped around his wrist, his neck, and his waist before placing a bow right on the right side of his head. After that, the glass container opened up and he stepped out.

"What's the point of this?" Saki questioned Novo. As Raphael looked at the scene, he could see that frills were placed on Leonardo's ankles, elbows, and hips with a bow on the left side of his head and the same platforms he was wearing, all in a blue color instead. He had to admit that his brother looked pretty sexy all naked in his rubber body.

"My apologies, but I need the uniforms for an hour or so. After that, we can put them on. Until then, you can still use your cybersissies. May I recommend sexual intercourse?" Novo told him.

"Hmm, I see why you wanted me to have some time to spare," Saki muttered as he looked his cybersissies over. "Leonardo, follow me. You shall be first. Bring your cleaning box," he said as he walked off and Leonardo grabbed his box before following behind him. "Oh, and plug Raphael up until it's time for me to use him." As Tanaka placed the plugs in Raphael, Saki and Leonardo walked down the hall to the room Saki had used with Raphael to have sex in. Shredder immediately started to undress as Leonardo went over to the bed and laid on it seductively for him, laying out to show as much as himself as he could, unlike when he wears his uniform, actually being able to spread his legs.

"How was Raph last night, Master?" Leonardo asked. "Did he behave like I did?"

"Yes and no," Shredder said, removing his robe and kicking off his sandals.

"What does that mean?"

"He has pledged his allegiance to me just like you, but he's still defiant. He's still in forced mobility, unlike you."

"Oh, what a shame," Leonardo said sadly. He really wanted Raphael to adjust like he had. Shredder took his undergarment off and looked him over. He had to admire all the detail that Novo added to Leonardo's rubber body. And the pretty hearts on him, especially on his bulge. How feminine his body was in comparison to his former one with the thin limbs and waist. He did look like such a good sexdoll.

"Flip over," he ordered and Leonardo did so, showing off his cute ass with the circular hole in the middle, designed for people to penetrate. Saki climbed onto the bed and on top of him, gripping him by the upper arms before sticking his dick in his sexhole, making the doll sigh happily as he did so. Saki slowly grinded in him to get himself erect while asking a question. "You know, you never talked specifically about how you feel about your brother," he said.

"Raph? He's my brother. I love him," he told him.

"What kind of love?" Saki asked as his slowly getting erect dick brushed against a sweet spot, making Leonardo sigh happily.

"What kind of love? Well, uh," he stumbled, not sure of what he was going on about.

"Be honest. You love him in a sexual way, correct?" Saki asked him as his dick became erect and he started thrusting.

"Guah. Well, uh, I guess both," the sexdoll responded. "I honestly can't decide."

"Then it's both," he muttered. "What did you think of him undressed?"

"So, ugh, beautiful," Leonardo said, as Saki started thrusting roughly. "I love how lithe he looks. The way his skin glistens like mine does. His ass being as cute as mine and all those hearts on him." Saki could tell by the way that he was talking that Leonardo wanted to fuck his dear brother. Without a penis, that was going to be impossible. However, that didn't mean that he was without options to show his affections. Saki once again thrust hard on the edge of orgasm. Once more and he'd be done. He backed up slowly before jamming in and shooting his seed into the doll, making Leonardo yell happily.

"Thank you, Master," Leonardo thanked him.

"Don't thank me yet. You still have to suck," he said as he pulled out and moved over to stand on the other side of the bed, right in front of Leonardo, his cock right at his mouth. "Come on, now. You're a happy cocksucker, aren't you?"

"Yes, Master. I am," he replied as he opened his mouth up and let his dick in. He proceeded to suck on it, pleasing Saki.

"Yes, good work, Leonardo," he praised. He was pleased with Leonardo's progress. It may have started rough, but now, he loved being here and he loved being used by him. He continued to suck, Saki groaning slightly as he rubbed his head to show he appreciated his efforts. Leonardo took this as a sign to be more aggressive and suck at a faster rate, making him breathe out happily, nearing on the edge of cumming once again. "Guah!" he shouted as he cummed into his mouth, making the sexdoll happy. Saki removed himself to lean against the wall, exalted and exhausted. As Leonardo had cum dripping down his lovely lips, he asked him a question.

"Am I a good cocksucker?" the sexdoll questioned, seeking approval.

"Yes, you are," he breathed out. "A wonderful one." Leonardo felt so happy to hear that. He loved Splinter's approval whenever he did a kata correctly and now he loved it whenever he could satisfy Saki.

"Thank you, master," he said as he stood back up and stood on the cleaning box to allow it to clean him. After about a minute, he was clean and Saki was dressed up again.

"Stay here. I still got plenty of time for round two. However, you shall watch," he said as he walked out of the room.

"Round two? Do you mean-"

"Raphael, of course," he answered as he left him behind to go back to the main room to see Raphael still standing in the same spot, plugs still in him. "Raphael, follow me," he ordered and Raphael was forced to do so, walking over with him back to the room to see Leonardo still waiting there. Saki unrooted and removed his plugs and set them aside on the drawer. "Assume the position," he ordered.

"Whatever," Raphael muttered as he was forced get himself on the bed on his front as Saki got on him, forcibly spread his legs out wide, and inserted his partially erect cock into him, earning a gasp from the red sexdoll. "Aw, fuck… GAH!" he yelled Saki smacked him in the side of his ass.

"Remember, no cursing," he ordered as he made his dick erect.

"Alright, Shredhead," he agreed.

"Come on. We know each other. Call me master or Saki," he requested as he thrusted into him.

"You got some sake? I'm going to need some to get through this," the sexdoll requested sarcastically.

"A pun at my expense? How cute," he said with a grin as he continued thrusting into him.

"You know me. I don't back down easily," he groaned as his master continued thrusting inside him.

"Of course you don't," Leo muttered from behind them and Raphael really wanted to smack him. He couldn't do that yet, so he just insulted him.

"Oh, shut up, you slut," he responded as he let Saki continued his fucking, thrusting even harder into him. He couldn't help, but gasp at each thrust into him. Leonardo heard that and played with his hands shyly. He wasn't going to deny that. He was a slut and he did enjoy it.

"Tell me, Raphael, do you enjoy this?" Saki asked him. "You sound like you do."

"What do you think?" he breathed out sensually.

"Sounds like you're a happy slut just like you're brother. You better not say you didn't like it this time. I might give you a prize," he told him as he thrusted harder into him. Raphael pursed his large lips at each impact into his rear and the claim he was a slut. He wondered what the prize was, so might as well play along for this. Besides, he did actually liked this, as much as he wasn't going to say. "That's a good, sexdoll," Saki gasped as he neared climax again and suddenly cummed into him with a roar and making the sexdoll groan happily.

"Okay, I like it," Raphael admitted guiltily as Saki got into position, placing his dick over his partially open mouth. He did so obediently, opening himself up, letting the penis in, and proceeded to suck it.

"Good, I didn't even have to coax you to do so," Saki said as he patted his head. Raphael realized he was right. He did open up immediately for him. Didn't even struggle for it. Was he becoming like Leo? He had no idea, but he sucked the cock as fast as possible, making Saki breathe rapidly as he did so. The cock fit his mouth so well, he admitted. The way it slid against his rubber throat so smoothly. He was starting to like it. He could feel small amounts of precum dripping into his mouth as Saki had his eyes closed. "Gah!" he yelled, sending cum into his mouth and satisfying the sexdoll. Saki removed himself, leaving cum dripping out of his red, plump lips. "Go clean yourself, you lovely slut," he ordered and Raphael did so without a word, heading over to the box and letting it clean him as Shredder cleaned himself and dressed up. Once he was done, he asked the question.

"Alright, you said you had a prize?" Raphael asked, feeling tired.

"Simple. You and Leo can spend some time together," he said as he brought the datapad out and pressed the button, causing Raphael to almost lose balance at suddenly being able to have free will. He would've fallen too, if he wasn't for Leo keeping him up. After he balanced out, Leo asked the question they were both thinking.

"Really, Master?" he asked.

"Yes, under my overwatch of course. But please talk. I'll even let you whisper, if you don't want me to listen in," he said as he walked on over to the door and stood by it, watching over them. "Go on. You have until we're needed back with Novo." The two brothers looked at each other before walking over to the bed and sitting down together, their backs to him and talked in hushed tones. Saki wasn't that worried. Raphael may still be slightly rebellious, but Leonardo was domesticated very well. There was no doubts about him.

"Leo, what the hell is wrong with you?" Raphael questioned his brother.

"I'm sorry, Raph. I know I'm weak, but my mind and body wants this. It's out of my control," he answered.

"My ass. You're one of the strongest I know in terms in willpower. Why have you given in so easily," he asked him.

"You're giving in too," Leonardo accused and Raphael knew he was telling the truth. He was starting to obey his orders without being forced to.

"Still doing better than you," he ignored him. "Seriously, what happened to you?"

"Look at us, Raph! We can't be ninjas any more. We can't even change back."

"Don't say that. There has to be a way. We just got some rubber on us. That's it," Raphael denied.

"Raphael, think about it. You think it's just a rubber coating? Haven't you noticed that we don't need to breathe, eat, or sleep at all?" he questioned him, making Raphael think about that. He wasn't hungry at all, despite not eating anything. He wasn't tired in the slightest, aside from some aches in his toes. That was pretty weird. "We don't just look like sexdolls, Raph. We are sexdolls," he said as he placed a hand on his thigh.

"No, we're still turtles, Leo. We're still ninjas. We're still family," he told him.

"Yes, we are, which frustrates me so much," he admitted, staring at his lips.

"What does that mean?" he questioned and Leonardo took his chance, closing in and giving him a kiss on his rubber lips, surprising Raphael. He wanted to push him off, but he himself admired how Leonardo looked as well. Instead of pushing him back, he pulled him and tighten the kiss, making Leonardo happy to not be rejected. After a few seconds, they pulled back and gazed at each other's painted eyes.

"That was lovely, Raph," Leonardo told him.

"Yeah, it was," he admitted before getting back to business. "Leo, what about our family? How are we going to get back to them?"

"It's best if they keep away. However, if either of our brothers get turned into a sexdoll like us, that doesn't mean we can't show them affection as well," he told him, rubbing Raphael's thigh, making him shudder. If all Leonardo said about this being permanent was true, than it was best if they just left them alone. He didn't want them to accept the same fate they were in.

"Are you sure this is permanent?" Raphael asked him.

"I'm… unsure. Master says this is permanent, but the only one who really knows is that Novo guy," he told him.

"Then there's still a chance. Remember that Leo," the red sexdoll said.

"I… guess there is still a chance. I won't give up hope on them," he agreed before giving another kiss on the cheeks. "Wanna make out? You have some really cute hearts on your cheek."

"You know, you still haven't told me why you gave in so easily," Raphael pointed out and the blue sexdoll's shoulders sagged at that.

"I don't know. I think… the idea of just taking orders, not having to lead, and just letting people order me around to be highly desirable. I don't have to worry about fighting or living up to expectations. I can just be acted on and controlled however my masters like. I'm not even a pawn. I'm lower than that and it feels so good," he admitted to Raphael, surprising him. Guess being a leader really got to him. Still, if he liked being dominated….

"Well then," Raphael mutter before grabbing him and forcing him on to the bed on his front.

"Raph, what are you-"

"You like being dominated, right? Well, no one in the family is more domineering that me," he said as he thrusted his rubber bulge against his ass. "I may not be able to fuck you, but I can still hump, you know," he said as he did it again, making Leo gasp, his own bulge pushing against the bed. They both couldn't cum, but that didn't mean they couldn't make themselves excited. Raphael continued humping him as Shredder watched them over, grinning. This was exactly what he wanted. His two sexdolls using each other. He knew they wouldn't do this if they were made of flesh, but there rubber form override their sense of family. He watched silently as Raphael humped Leonardo, the two in mutually denied orgasm.


	11. Testing

After the allotted time was finished, Saki called off the humping session, much to their disappointment, and led them back to the room with the machines. Leonardo was helping Raphael along the way, not used to walking of his own free will in heels. Inside, Novo immediately greeted them while Tanaka kept to the side. "Welcome. The machines are working as expected now. They are connected to their respectful cybersissies," Novo told them.

"Why was it necessary to undress us, then?" Raphael asked, annoyed.

"Your uniform collected microscopic particles of your rubber body for me to identify your life signatures to your respected machine," he told them.

"What the fuck does that- GAH!" he yelled as Saki smacked him on the ass again.

"Do you not remember the rules?" Saki questioned the sexdoll before addressing Novo. "Well, what is the purpose of these machines exactly?"

"This machine has the ability to create and destroy objects and clothing for the cybersissy it is attached to. Sort of like a 3D printer, except it can reverse the process. Give me one and I can show you," he told him.

"Raphael, do as he asked," he ordered him and he gave a sigh before working unsteadily over to his machine and stood in the center. Novo pressed a few button and suddenly, arms came in and spread his legs apart, making him gasp, as a spread bar was created in seconds and placed on his ankles, keeping his legs separated.

"Hey! I can't bring my legs together," he yelled at him as he tried to push against the metal bar, failing.

"That is a spreader bar, meant to restrict movement of the user and further open up their ass for penetration," Novo told him as he turned to Saki. "Impressed?"

"It's certainly interesting," he said, looking Raphael over.

"You can print out many different bondage gears for your cybersissies. Also, you can modify their uniforms to your desire. You should be able to dress them however you see fit," he told him.

"I'll keep that in mind, although I already like their current uniforms," Saki told him. "What are some of the more interesting bondage options?"

"Well, there's the vac-bed. Let me show you that," he said as he pressed some buttons. The arms removed the spread bar, giving him relief, and he was slightly lifted off the ground through invisible forces. A large piece of black latex was spread by four metal bars connected to each other, one on the floor, two on the side moving to just above Raphael's height, and the top connecting the two sides together. His back was pushed against the black latex, making it slightly depress. He wondered what the heck this was supposed to be until another piece of black came out from the metal bars to cover his front. As it was pushed against him, the air was taken from it, packaging him in it. With that, a wall of black latex was created with the featureless frame of Raphael stuck in it, unable to move in it.

"Wow, that's weird," Leonardo vocalized as he looked at his brother's figure stuck in the black latex, only vague movement in it to indicate he was struggling under it. Shredder and Tanaka likewise felt the same.

"As you see, your cybersissy has now become a piece of art work," he said as he walked over and lifted him up, proving it to be very light. "As you see, it's very light and easy to carry around." He walked over and placed it in front of Saki and Leonardo, allowing them to look at Raphael up close. "Of course, you can modified it," he said as he pressed a button and a small hole at his mouth and ass opened up, allowing for cocks to enter inside him. "Small openings to allow for people to use the cybersissy as well as being able to change their colors or make it transparent," he said as he pressed a button, making the latex clear, giving Raphael the ability of sight again.

"Hmm," Saki thought it through. "Well, I guess making them into a piece of art for a few hours would be a fitting punishment for my sexdolls." He pushed his finger against the red sexdoll's bulge, earning a groan from the open hole. He went over to the side and attempted it to lift it, which was quite easy. The sexdoll version of Raphael was significantly lighter and the metal bars appear to be light ones, meaning that it weighed only a bit over a hundred pounds, in his best guest. It would still be easier if two people were involve, but one could do it by themselves. "Not bad," he said as he placed it back on the ground. "Go ahead and get him out."

"Sure thing," Novo nodded as he carried it to his machine and let it take him out, letting him back down to stand on his two feet. When they let go, he leaned against the machine to keep himself balanced.

"Man, that was really weird," he said. Indeed, it was an odd feeling to have, being completely encased in latex, making him unable to move at all. He was glad that he wasn't claustrophobic, as he might've had a panic attack while in there.

"Keep that in mind for possible punishments," Saki told him with a smirk and Raphael groaned at that. He used his punching bag plenty at home and now he felt like Saki's personal punching bag. Not a good position to be in.

"Yo, what up?" Trevor asked as he stepped in, his camera hanging around his neck.

"What do you want?" Saki asked, turning to glare at his unwanted entrance. "We have a guest here."

"Hey, uh, whomever you are," he greeted and waved at the avatar, who was confused.

"Uh, greetings. I'm Novo," the avatar said. "I run the toy factory."

"Nice. You're awesome," he complimented him before addressing Saki. "I heard you had our sexdolls undressed and wanted to take some more photos. I see I'm right as well." He looked at the two naked sexdolls showing off their rubber bodies, glistening under the lights.

"More photos?" Saki asked.

"I'm making a collection. Trust me, I have something important planned tonight that I'll go over with you later," Trevor informed him. "Trust me, you'll love it."

"Hmph, fine. Just remember to remove all traces of belonging to the Foot in post-production," he told him.

"You got it," he said. "Leonardo, you wanna go first?"

"Uh, sure," he replied as he stood in a neutral feminine position and let him take several shots at him. Leonardo couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed at this. At least he had clothes on him, even if they were highly embarrassing. Being naked in his new form just didn't feel right to him. After a full minute, he spoke again. "Strike a pose. Look sexy. I know you got it in you," he told him and if rubber sexdolls could blush, he would've. However, he still did as ordered, placing his right hand on his hip, his left hand on his neck, and turned his head slightly askew. "See? I knew you had it in you," he complimented as he continued his photo shoot. Leonardo wanted to melt away in embarrassment, but kept his pose, kind of liking this. He liked people appreciating his new body. "Right, your turn, Raphael," he told the red sexdoll, who was still hanging onto the machine.

"Do I have to?" Raphael asked him.

"You want to spend some more time in the vac-bed?" Saki threaten. Raphael attempted to glare at him with his frozen face before walking forward and standing still for Trevor in a feminine matter. He quickly took the time to take more pictures of him, making the sexdoll groan in embarrassment as he did so. Now he really had to find a way to destroy those pictures.

"Go on and strike a pose," Trevor ordered and Raphael, rather than attempt something original, just imitated Leonardo's pose. "Not the most original," Trevor noticed as he took some photos of his current position.

"I'm not going to take much effort in this, now hurry up," he told him as Trevor continued taking photos of him.

"Someone's impatient," Trevor noticed. "I think I'll spend some time with you later."

"Urg… fine," Raphael muttered as he finished up his photo shoot and made his way for the exit.

"Thanks, Shredder. Remember to talk to me later," he said as he made his way out.

"You'll come find me," he ordered.

"Uh, right. You got it. I'll search for you," he agreed as he left the room.

"Right, sexdolls, get dressed," Saki ordered and the two agreed with his order, entering their respectful machine and letting it dress them up, removing their accessories for their naked form and dressing them back up in their tight uniform, remembering how much the corset enclosed them and how much harder it was to be in their ballet heels. When it was done, they walked out and stood in front of Saki, who grinned at them. "Feel better?"

"Better than being naked," Raphael answered.

"Right," Novo muttered before walking over to Saki. "Give me your datapad so that I can put these new capabilities in."

"Fine," he said, handing it to him and he inserted a couple of chips into it before pressing a few buttons to confirm some details before giving it back to him. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Saki thanked before giving a bow. "You're work is invaluable."

"Right, I'll keep an eye on the toy factory and convert anymore mutants that come over," he told him before walking off.

"Tanaka, lead him out," Saki ordered.

"Hai," he said before following along, leaving Saki alone with the maids.

"Right, I don't have much for you, since the rest of the building is occupied by our employees, so I think you will both be in storage today," he told them, making them wondered what he meant as he use his datapad and pressed his button. "Enter your machines," he ordered the two sighed before walking back over to their machines and standing in it, the machine closing. As they stood there, vibrators came out and were rooted in both of their asses and mouths, making both of them groan at that. As they were dealing with that, latex tape came out and wrapped them up separately shoulders, waist, stomach, hips, thighs, knees, and ankles.

After that, the machines opened up and Saki went and placed both of them over his shoulders before walking out of the room. The two wiggled in their bonds as they enter a room and Saki placed them on the floor. They looked around to see them in the Foot's sleeping quarters went plenty of foot around. Saki approached his subordinates and told them something they liked to hear. "Use them however you like. The plugs are detachable. I'll be back by nighttime," he said and he walked out. The foot happily cheered at each other before two of them walked over and straddled them. The two groaned as they removed the plugs in their ass and inserted their cocks inside both of them, eliciting a silent gasp from the sexdolls as they realized today was going to be a long day of getting fucked.


	12. The Truth

"Right, I think I'm good," Michelangelo said as he walked back-and-forth in front of Donatello and Splinter, both observing him to make sure he could walk. He appeared to be walking without a limp, so he was probably alright.

"I think you're good Mikey. We can go out together," Donatello told him.

"That's good to hear, but please, be careful this time," Splinter warned them. "Stay away from the toy factory tonight. Every time you enter that dark place, something bad happens."

"We won't. We're going to the buildings around it for information on it," Donatello told him. "There's something strange about the building and we're going to check the other buildings out for any information on it."

"Good. Remember to keep an eye out for any Foot patrols in the area. I don't want you to run into any ambushes," Splinter warned them.

"We'll be fine, sensei. Let me go get my gear," Michelangelo said as he ran off to his room.

"Please, don't make me lose any more of my sons," Splinter muttered.

"Don't worry, Splinter. We'll find something. I assure you, we'll save our brothers," Donatello comforted him, placing a hand on his father's shoulder.

"I do hope so. I can't stand not knowing what's happening to them," Splinter muttered and the turtle couldn't help but feel bad for him. He appeared to have gotten a couple years older just from this. He has to be massively stressed out from all of this.

"Ready to go," Michelangelo said as he jumped over to them, ready to go.

"Right," Donatello said as he removed his hand from Splinter. "Let's go." He moved on over to entrance with Mikey following along. Before the orange-masked turtle reached the entrance, he gave a quick hug to Splinter on the way out. "We'll be fine, sensei. See you soon," he said as he disengaged and went on out with his brother, the two running through the sewers. Splinter watched them go, a small smile on his face, before it went away and he walked off to meditate.

* * *

"Hmph!" Leonardo yelled into his plugged mouth as he was fucked against a wall by a Foot. He and Raphael hadn't had a break in a long time, getting continually screwed up the ass by the Foot ninjas while being wrapped up. All they could do was squirmed against their thrusts, amusing the Foot. His current penetrator was a man of mixed-race, appearing to have Caucasian and Asian features. Raphael, on the other hand, was being fucked by Trevor, as he promised earlier. He had a rather large, steel box with him on the table, looking like it was holding some valuable stuff.

He mixed race foot removed himself, leaving Leonardo to lean against the wall. As he was leaning against the wall, he heard the wall open and a familiar voice spoke up. "Trevor," Tanaka said, "you were supposed to meet Shredder."

"Hold on. I… almost… thereeeee," he drawled out, cumming into Raphael's ass. The red sexdoll couldn't help, but feel ashamed at that. At least when he wasn't taped up, he could say he had some control of the situation. Here, all taped up and at their mercy, he had no say in the matter. He was just an object to be used. Trevor removed his cock from his hole, satisfied, but not quite done. He got back up and went over to Leonardo. He grabbed him, brought him to a table, and bent him over. He removed the plug in his mouth and brought his cock to his maw, which he opened upon seeing it. "There, you cocksucker. I didn't clean it for you," Trevor told him, making Leonardo moan happily as he engulfed and sucked on it. The Foot sighed in satisfaction as the sexdoll continued sucking before he removed himself early, leaving the cybersissy feeling empty and his cock mostly clean, which he finished with a washcloth. "Thanks, whore," he thanked the wrapped-up maid before placing the plug back in his mouth. "Right, off to see the boss," he said with a condescending pat on the head before grabbing the metal box and walking out with Tanaka behind him.

"Satisfied?" Tanaka asked, annoyed, as they were walking to the throne room.

"Very much so," he said.

"Hmph, you are too brash, you know?" he questioned him.

"Maybe so, but you yourself recruited me for a reason," he reminded him.

"Yes. You have quite the talent. Your skills in combat and stealth are not in questioned," Tanaka told him.

"And that's all that matters, although maybe you'll respect my cunning soon enough," he said as they walked into the throne room, where the Shredder was waiting in the middle of the room, decked in his armor.

"Trevor, you said you had a plan tonight, correct?" he questioned his subordinate.

"Correct," Trevor said as he walked on ahead to him and bowed.

"What's your plan?" he asked.

"Listen, it'll be impossible to get them to enter the toy factory, so I plan to give them one," he told him.

"You do? How?" Shredder questioned.

"I'm going to give them a gift," he told him as he showed off the box and opened it up. The Shredder looked inside and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes. I'll talk to them and they'll head on over tomorrow. I assure you," Trevor told him. "I'll bring Tanaka with me as back-up in case things go wrong."

"Hmm… fine. I'll let you carry out this mission while I take care of my affairs at the dock. The Purple Dragons have more weapons and need me to transfer them out," he told him. "Do not fail me."

"Hai, master," he nodded before walking off with Tanaka in tow.

"Where are we going to find them? They may not even be out," Tanaka questioned him.

"Isn't that obvious? Near the toy factory."

"What? You said they wouldn't risk entering it," he said.

"Correct, but I never said they wouldn't risk searching around the factory for answers. I bet they'll be there, doing recon and looking for information from the other buildings," Trevor told him.

"Hmph, we'll see if you're right, if they're even out."

* * *

"Right, keep watch while I'm in the place," Donatello told his little brother as he started climbing down a gutter to enter a large bakery near the toy factory.

"You got it," Michelangelo said with a thumb up as he slid down and entered a window on the top floor to a single office. According to floorplans that he looked at before coming out, the manager's office would be on this floor in the center. The manager had been here for many years and was likely to have info on the toy factory. He peeked through the office's door to look for any security to find nothing around and quickly exited the room. He traversed the floor area until he reached the center and picked the lock to double doors hiding the manager's office to enter the place.

He went to the computer and quickly hacked the computer. He went through the files quickly, ignoring all the reports about what was happening in the bakery and focused on what was going on outside. Most of them were complaining of kids trying to break in for some sweets or gangbangers getting a bit too close for comfort. He thought it was going to be a dead end until he found one dated five years ago. He opened that up to see the manager was talking about the new building. It was apparently opening day for the factory a couple months ago and was transporting toys out of the area already, but he didn't see workers enter or leave the area. Donatello agreed that was weird.

He continued the search and eventually came up with some reports from two years ago. In it, he talked about the same building the toy factory is in today. In it, he talked about many shady individuals going to and from the area, some looking like government agents and others looking like heavily armored soldiers, some never leaving, until one day, many people entered, but none left, as far as he knew. Donatello was intrigued by this. Even when it wasn't a toy factory, suspicious activities were going on here.

When he was done, he made his way out and climbed up to the roof where Michelangelo was playing with his fingers. "Mikey, what are you doing?" he asked which earn a yelp from him before he answered.

"Uh, keeping watch. What else?" he asked suspiciously, which earned a look of disappointment from his tech brother.

"Mikey, please keep your eyes up. The Foot could be anywhere," Donatello reminded ihm.

"Right, sorry," he nodded as the two went over to the next building.

* * *

Shredder went to where he placed the maids with the cleaning boxes in hand. He had to give them their directives. He entered to see the two maids on the floor together, cumming all around there ass. All the Foot in there were prepping to leave, getting their uniform on. Shredder used his gauntlets to cut the maids free and removed the plugs from their mouth before he started issuing orders. "I brought you cleaning box. Use it," he ordered and the two nodded before getting up and taking a stand on them, letting it clean them with tentacles in their asses and Leo's mouth. After that, he engaged the forced mobility, inserted the plugs back in their mouth and ass, and issued an order for them. "Listen, throughout the night, I want you to clean the floor on the level below us. Leo knows where the brushes are. Go get them and start cleaning." The two maids quickly left the room and Shredder issued an order to the rest of the room. "Five minutes until we leave. Be at the roof."

* * *

"Remember, keep watch this time," Donatello ordered as he went down and the orange-masked turtle nodded as he sat on the edge of the roof and stared over at the toy factory, the current bane of their existence. That place was a nightmare and he didn't want to go back anytime soon. It was best if they could just avoid it entirely.

"See, I told you they would be around," he heard a voice said and turned to see a couple of foot ninjas without their mask on, a steel box on one of their hands. Michelangelo instinctively got his nunchakus out, ready for a fight. "Woah, there! Calm down! We're not here to fight," the American-looking Foot told him.

"Yeah, right. You kidnapped by bros," he told him.

"That is true, but I'm here for a different matter. You see your brothers… they've changed. Even if you save them, they'll never be the same," he told him.

"What does that mean? Did you torture them?" he asked.

"We've tortured quite a few people over the years, but you're brothers, we have not," he said as he placed the box on the ground and slid it over to him, ending right in front of him. "Got a time-lock on it. Opens in a couple of hours. In it, you'll see your brothers' conditions and the only way you'll save them from that fate is to get the cure from the toy factory," he told him.

"The toy factory?" the turtle asked, nervous. "Couldn't we get the cure from anywhere but there?"

"No, you won't. Trust me, that's the only place where I think a cure could be," he said as he started backing off. "A recommendation: you keep the contents from that rat of yours if you don't want him to have a heart attack." With that, the two foot retreated in the shadows, leaving Michelangelo alone with the box. The turtle looked around, in case they were waiting for him to drop his guard, before he bent down to see that the box did indeed have a timer on it before it opens, opening in just under two hours.

"Mikey, what are you doing?" he heard his voice asked and turned to see his brother climbing back to the building.

"Got a gift," he said as he lifted the box up and showed it off to him. "Straight from the Foot." Donatello look intrigued before walking over, taking the boxer and observing the timer on it. "He said, if Splinter doesn't want a heart attack, keep it away from him."

"What's in here?" the techie asked.

"He said this had information about Leo and Raph's condition. Apparently, they've changed and the cure we need is back at the toy factory," he told him.

"Changed? How vague," he muttered before handing it back. "Alright, we'll open this back in my lab. For now, let's keep looking around the buildings."

"What about the cure?"

"Mikey, we're not going back to the toy factory tonight. That place is ambush central and you're still recovering from your injury," Donatello ordered him.

"Gah… fine," he agreed as they left the rooftop.

* * *

Nearing the two hour mark, the two were preparing to leave. Considering the shorten timeline by the box, Donatello had decided to download the info from the computers he visited to a flash drive before leaving instead of reading them individually. The two went through the sewers back home. Immediately, they heard a voice shout out. "My sons, is that you?"

"Yeah, sensei, we got done early," Donatello told him as they made their way to the lab. "I'm going to go look over the data now to see if I can make something of it."

"That is fine. I'm just glad you're home," they heard him said as they entered the lab and placed the box on the table. The two watched as it counted down the last few seconds before unlocking and Donatello removed the lock. The two placed their hand on the lid and looked at each other, bracing for whatever they would find. At the count of three, they opened it and were immediately confused.

"What the hell?" Donatello asked as he pulled out what looked to be photographs. On each of them were shots of two different fetish maid sexdolls, one in a blue color and one in the red color. "There are just photos of sexdolls."

"He said these were supposed to be our brother," Michelangelo said as he examined the photo. "Hey, didn't we see this blue maid back at the toy factory?"

"Yeah, we did," Donatello muttered before he instinctively examined the hands of both of the sexdolls to see three fingers. "Three fingers? Red and blue uniform?" Donatello muttered, all the pieces clicking into place before coming to the realization. "No… this is a sick joke," he muttered.

"Don? What are you-?"

"These sexdolls… they're our brothers," he breathed out and the jokester immediately went silent at that. Those fetish maids… were their brothers? He looked at the photos containing the fetish dolls, each of them containing photos of them standing and posing. He admitted, there was a resemblance in there face, but their thin bodies and all that rubber…

"Did… the toy factory convert our brothers into these?" Michelangelo asked. "Is that what the Foot meant by a cure?"

"It has to be. I can't think of any other way," he said as he examined them. "Dammit, what do you think they're doing to them?"

"I… don't want to know," he said as he looked down at the box and noticed something covered by the photos. He moved them around to reveal a disc. "Hey, Don, here's a disc," he said as he gave it to him. Don quickly took it and went over to the computer to insert it in. He quickly went to the video player to see what was on the video and his brother was right behind them as the video came on to reveal the two sexdolls taped together, locked in a kiss, as a Foot member were fucking each of them with a small crowd of Foot ninjas around them, blocking any distinguishing marks. Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"Raphael and Leonardo, all taped together. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" they saw what looked to be Trevor shouting. "What beautiful sexdolls." As suddenly as it started, it ended, taking only around fifteen seconds, but that confirms their biggest fears.

Their brothers were sexdolls in service for the Foot.

In order to fix them, they would have to go back to the toy factory.


	13. Competition

The younger brothers processed the information they received a little longer, still in disbelief. Their brothers reduced to mere sexdolls to be used by the Foot however they wanted to. What a terrible fate to be in. "We can't tell Splinter about this," Donatello spoke up first, turning to his little brother. "Can you imagine his reaction if he sees this? He could have a heart attack and I don't have the technical skills to treat that or apply a pacemaker."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Michelangelo asked.

"We'll get the cure to their situation from the toy factory, rescue Leo and Raph, and cure them before Splinter gets a look at them. I'm be with them for any therapeutic needs," he told him.

"You think Splinter isn't going to know about anything wrong about them? He'll speak to them privately and get the info from them," his little brother told him.

"Then so be it, but let's not tell him about this until we save and fix them," he ordered as he ejected the disc and brought it back to the box. He quickly placed it in the box and proceeded to place all the photos in it before closing it. He brought it to his desk and hid it in a drawer. "Remember, don't tell him."

"Yeah, sure," Michelangelo agreed. "Still, how are we going to enter the toy factory?"

"I'll figure out a safe way. Just give me some time. Just go rest somewhere, maybe talk to Splinter. I'm sure it'll comfort him if one of us talks to him," Donatello told him.

"Well… fine. I'll go fix him some tea. He'll like that," the orange-masked turtle said as he made his way out. "Please find something, Donnie. They're counting on you," he said as he made his way out. The genius sighed before he plugged his flash drive in and started sifting through the data.

* * *

Leonardo and Raphael had finished scrubbing the floors, the two of them working together being significantly faster than when Leonardo did it himself. Once they were finished, their bodies forced them back up to the top floor by taking the stairs, earning pained groans from the two maids as they did so. Going up and down the steps were incredibly painful for both of them. Add in the vibrators and they were having a sensory overload. They entered the top floor to see many Foot members walking around, having returned from their mission. The two walked on to the throne room and entered it to see Saki in his robes already.

"Ah, you're already done? I guess two is better than one," Saki addressed them as he walked on over to them. The two maids could only stand at attention as Saki walked on over behind them and placed his hands on their asses, earning a gasp from the two as he squeezed them. "Hmm, how firm," he muttered as he looked them over. "We shall meet up in the usual spot. Go on in," he told them and the two left, walking down the halls to the room where Saki like to have sex with them. They entered and stood in place, awaiting their master to enter the room. After several minutes, he arrived and set some stuff on the dresser, just out of sight.

"Now then," Saki said as he looked them over, "we're mostly here for something else, but first to make sure Raphael can learn to start obeying me more obediently." At that, he removed the plug from Raphael's mouth and address him. "How are you doing?"

"Just fucking fine. Wanna kiss?" he asked him sarcastically.

"Ah, thanks for cursing. We're here to help wane you off that," he said as he took an item from the dresser and went behind him. Raphael wondered what exactly he was doing until he heard a large crack and felt a highly stinging sensation, earning a yelp from him.

"Aw, fuck!" he shouted before he felt another crack and another stinging sensation.

"I've realized that simply slapping you won't do, so I've upgraded," Saki told him as he walked in front of him to reveal his whip to him. "I figure this would be more persuasive." Raphael glared at his whipper as Leonardo looked on in sympathy. Considering how sensitive they were now, it has to sting so much. "Let this be a reminder: you curse and you feel immense pain. You can bet that wherever you go without something in your mouth, a whip will be nearby." At that warning, he set the whip aside and addressed them again as he started undressing. "You'll both have freedom of movement, but will follow my orders, you understand?"

"Hai," Raphael reluctantly agreed as his brother gave a grunt of agreement. When he was in his undergarment, he removed the plugs before grabbing a couple other things from the dresser. He moved both of their arms behind them and placed a monoglove of their respected colors on them up to the middle of their upper arm, leaving them unable to separate. After that, he gave them the freedom of movement as he went and took a seat on the bed, his undergarment off now.

"Come. Sit," Saki said, patting next to both sides of him on the bed. The two sexdolls glanced at each other in bondage before walking demurely over to him and taking a seat next to him, Raphael on his left and Leonardo on his right. "Well, what are you waiting for? You got those lips for a reason," he told them as he wrapped his arms around there shoulders and brought them in to his face. The two understood what he meant and did as he ordered, Leonardo almost immediately and Raphael with plenty of hesitation. They both kissed him right on his cheek with their glossy lips, making it as seductive as possible. Saki grinned at this, loving the touch of their lips on his skin. He push them down, making them kiss on down to his neck, making him gasp at that. The two former turtles kissing him was extremely exciting and his scarred body was surprisingly sensitive to it.

He continue to use his hand to guide his maids down his body, the maids mumming happily as they did so. His body was such a pleasurable thing to kiss. Leonardo had no problem admitting that, but Raphael didn't. Kissing his body made him happy, but it also made him jealous. As he moved down to the pecs, he couldn't help but think about all the muscles he built over time. All of that work reduced to nothing because of the strange process that happened to him. That thought left him feeling despair as he went down the body to his thighs. Once there, he guided them to his penis and they both place their lips on it.

"Good, now for a little competition," he said, earning both of their attention. "I shall only be cumming once. Push your fellow sexdoll aside to get it." With that, Leonardo immediately pushed Raphael away and began sucking, earning his ire. He wasn't planning on degrading himself, but if there's anything he loved more than anything else, it's beating his leader in something. He pushed him aside and began sucking instead, leaving Saki amused. Either way, he was winning.

The two continued the struggle, pushing against each other's rubber face, Leonardo for Saki's affection, Raphael because he just wants to beat him. Leonardo gave a good suck as his brother proceeded to push him off and rooted himself in as he began to suck him off now. Leonardo tried to move him away from the cock, but Raphael wasn't losing to him. He remained steadfast as he continued to bring Saki closer to ejaculating. Leonardo was growing frustrated at his brother's success. He could heard his master's breathing becoming more rapid and kept trying to push Raphael off, flailing uselessly until the inevitable happened.

"Guah!" Saki yelled as he cummed into Raphael's mouth, leaving the maid with a feeling of satisfaction. This wasn't the most respectful thing he could do, but he still beat his brother and that was good enough for him. He removed himself, cum sliding slowly down his lips, as Saki slowly stroke him on his neck. "Well done, Raphael," he praised. "You shall rest with me for the rest of the night and do nothing." With that, he got up and wiped himself off before addressing the blue maid.

"I want you to dust the area once more," he said as he brought a duster to him and place it in his mouth before turning it on, already eliciting a moan. "Get up. I have a new plug to put in your ass." Leonardo did as he was ordered, standing up and letting him at his ass. He showed off a rubber dildo and shoved it roughly in ass, earning more moans from him He activated that and the sexdoll felt it receding back before penetrating him again, making him moan deeply. The plug kept doing this to him as Saki ordered him to start cleaning. Leonardo nodded and proceeded to walk off, occasionally flinching and moving his ass as he felt each penetration. He couldn't help but feel disappointment at failing his master.

"Now, I believe it's time to head to my room," Saki said to the remaining sexdoll as he started putting his clothes back on, who got up at his command, feeling proud at beating his brother and getting some time to relax, even if it's with Saki. The two walked on out, Saki making Raphael lead the way so that he didn't walk off on his own. Saki looked him over and noticed he had a bit of a sway in his walk, his ass shifting a bit more than it should. He doubt Raphael even noticed his hips swaying about like that.

The two reached Saki's room and entered. He activated Raphael's forced mobility. "I can't have you knocking those candles down while I sleep." Raphael wasn't going to lie and say that he didn't have that in mind. To go with that, he placed a ballgag in his mouth so that he couldn't interrupt his beauty sleep. With that, he laid down on his bed and motioned for Raphael to do so as well, who was forced to lay in bed next to him on his stomach, making him squeal a bit at the pressure on his bulge. "Just relax and lay there. You can't sleep," Saki told him. Raphael groan softly at him before he just laid there quietly, enjoying being next to him and still having his cum in his mouth. A good prize for beating his brother.

* * *

"Alright, Mikey, pay attention," Donatello his brother as daylight was starting to break above ground. "I think I've found another way to infiltrate the toy factory."

"There is?" Michelangelo asked, suspicious. "You want us to enter through the front door?"

"No. I've been cross-referencing the sewer lines with the city and the sewers goes right next to the basement on the south side. Looks like an entrance to it," he told him.

"They have to know about that," his brother reminded him.

"Yes, I know, and considering that we used the roof every time, they're probably going to expect us from another direction," Donatello admitted. "It's not looking good either way."

"Well… you wanna attack them from both ways?"

"Huh?" he asked, surprised.

"I'm saying, I'll go through the roof and make a racket and you go in through the basement. Good plan?" Michelangelo asked and Donatello thought that through. It could be very dangerous, but if his little brother could distract them long enough, it could give him enough time to search the area.

"Alright, fine, but we'll stay in contact with each other the whole time, you got that?" he told him.

"Yeah, sure bro. I'll tell you if I have to leave early," he told him.

"Alright," Donatello sighed as he realized how tired he was. "I need to sleep. Recommend you do the same. We'll head out tonight."

"Sure thing, bro," Michelangelo said as closed in and gave him a hug. "We'll save them."

"I sure hope so."


	14. Investigating

"So, are you ready, Mikey?" Donatello asked his brother as they were preparing to leave near the exit.

"Yeah, bro," he responded, his nunchakus by his sides.

"Once again, please be careful on your search for your brothers," Splinter advised them.

"We will, sensei," Donatello assured him. "We'll get our brothers back."

"I hope so. It's a lot quieter here without them. It's disconcerting," their father said.

"Hey, it's okay sensei. As long as I'm here, I can make enough noise for everyone," the youngest turtle tried to cheer him up.

"You shouldn't be proud of that," Donatello told him before turning back to Splinter. "We're heading out. See you soon."

"Very well. Be safe," their father wished them off.

"Don't worry, sensei. We'll be back!" Michelangelo said as he and his brother made their way out. After a little while, they began talking. "I feel bad about not telling him about our brother's predicament. I hate keeping big secrets from him."

"Relax, Mikey. If he knew what they've done to Leo and Raph, who knows how he may react. He may not even let us out to go save them," Donatello replied.

"Yeah, I guess, but it still feels wrong to leave him out of the loop," his younger brother said guiltily.

"I understand, but it's for the best if we want to save Leo and Raph," he responded. "Just keep your head up, pay attention, and Splinter won't mind this lie."

* * *

"Night. I think we'll stay in today," Saki said to his subordinates, Tanaka and Trevor, in the throne room as he looked outside. "We'll see if your plan succeeds or falls through tonight, Trevor."

"I assure you, all will go as plan, Master," Trevor told him confidently. "You'll have at least one new cybersissy tonight, maybe even two."

"You sound sure of yourself. Let's hope it's not misplaced," Saki muttered as he took a seat on his throne and continued drinking his tea that he brewed himself. He ordered Leonardo to fix him some earlier and he failed _miserably_. He would think he was purposely sabotaging his tea, but it was clear that Leo tried really hard. He just sucked.

"Worry not, Master Shredder," Tanaka mediated. "I have full confidence in him." That earned an inquisitive look from Trevor. That was complete bullshit.

"How interesting," Saki said, sipping his tea. "You may leave and rest. We'll see if the plan is a success tomorrow."

"Hai," they both responded and made their way out of the room into the hallway.

"That was strange what you said in there," Trevor talked to Tanaka as they walked down the halls.

"I figure I might as well. Your plan is already in motion, so I might as well support it until we see how it turns out. If it succeeds, congratulations. If it doesn't, the sword is ready for you to land on," Tanaka explained his reasoning to him.

"Now that make sense," Trevor nodded as they made their way through the halls and took the stairs to the floor below them. Down there, they could see Leonardo and Raphael dusting the area together, Raphael now being plugged up like Leo, the duster plug in his mouth and the penetrating plug in his ass. Leonardo was currently working on the upper section while Raphael was busy bending over to work on the lower section. "Hey there, maids," he greeted them and the two of them looked at them with the same look on their face as always, before continuing their work. Trevor looked them over and could see that his dress was hitched up just enough to show off the hearts on his ass. He smirked at that before bringing his camera out and taking a picture of it. Raphael heard and turned to look at him.

"Must you be so childish?" Tanaka questioned him.

"Come on, this is hilarious to look at," he told him as he walked over to the red maid and showed him the picture he took. "Look at the cute hearts on your ass, maid." He heard a lot groans and murmuring from the red maid at having to see that. "Pretty, ain't it?" he mocked him before standing up. "If everything goes to plan, you'll have another maid to help you out," he told them, earning gazes from both the maids.

"If your plan works. I have doubts," Tanaka interjected.

"I see you have no problem telling the servants about your true feelings," he noticed before addressing the maids. "Go on. Continue your chore. We'll see if my plan works or not tonight." The two kept their gaze for a couple more seconds before jumping a bit from the penetrating plug in their ass and getting back to work, dusting the area. The two Foot glanced at each other before walking off together, leaving the maids to worry about their brothers.

* * *

"Right, I'm at the basement entrance," Donatello said to Michelangelo through his headset as he stood in front of a door in the sewers. "I'll enter when you think I should."

" _I'm already inside and will cause a distraction really soon,_ " he responded.

"How soon?"

" _About now._ " At that, heard a loud racket in his earpiece, stunning him. " _You should head in now._ "

"Thanks, Mikey," Donatello said as he opened the door to a hallway and walked through it to the other door. He entered the room to see the room was full of sexdolls in construction. He ignored that as he continued out of the room and poke his head out to see one of the metal guards walking down the hall with their backs turned to him, probably to make sure the place isn't entirely without security. He took this opportunity to walk the other way to the next hall and walked on down to avoid any contact. He went on, looking for any rooms that could help him figure out how they could change his brothers back.

Looking into several rooms revealed nothing but more sex toys and sexdolls in construction, but nothing that looked like it could explain their brothers current position. He kept moving around, paying attention to the clanging sounds of the guard's footsteps to avoid. At each passing minute, he thought that this was a pointless risk that would yield no rewards. None of the rooms appear to have any information in them at all. He was ready to leave until he noticed an unmarked door that was different from the rest, looking more militarized with a datapad. He glanced around before walking over to it and quickly tried it to see it was locked, unlike the others. He quickly got to work hacking the datapad and after about a minute, he was in and unlocked the door.

He entered inside to see a strange sight. Rather than a normal room, it appeared to be an elevator shaft… an elevator that went _down_. "Now that's strange," Donatello muttered before he got on the headset again. "Mikey, you still there?"

" _Please tell me it's a request to get the hell out,_ " he responded. " _I'm hiding right now and ready to leave._ "

"If you could distract them a little longer, that would be great. I wanted to tell you that I found an elevator heading down in the basement and will probably lost contact with you down there," he explained the situation to him.

" _An elevator down? Where does it lead?_ "

"I'm about to find out," he said as he grabbed the cable wire and stared heading now. "Wish you luck, Mikey."

" _Yeah, great,_ " Mikey said as static started getting on the line. " _Wish you luck down there as well._ "

* * *

Michelangelo gritted his teeth as he hid inside a separate vents than what he usually uses to enter the area. It's been around thirty minutes since he last talk to his brother. There were several of these strange guards around the area. He was trying his hardest to avoid getting near them, as his brother told him what happen when Raphael got near one. The armor taking itself apart to encase the hothead and use him to chase Donatello off. He really didn't want that to happen to him, especially since he would sure be trapped in the same situation as his brothers.

*Clang*

A hand came through the vent near his face, shocking him as he quickly moved back and jumped down to the floor to see two guards waiting for him, one with their hand stuck in the vent. He quickly sprinted his way down the halls with the other guard hot on his heels. He turned into another hall and ducked inside another room to hide from them. He quickly opened up a cabinet near the entrance that was mostly empty, and stepped inside and cracked it to keep looking around the room. The door opened up with a bang and the guard quickly went around the room searching for the rogue turtle. He opened the door quietly and slid out of the room without the guard noticing. The hall was empty and he continued on going down the area. There was a staircase right ahead of him that he could use, but he would've prefer to stay up here so that he could escape.

*Clang*

He turned to see the guard that was stuck in the vent was walking down the hall and coming for him. Plans are meant to be flexible, so he sped forward and made his way inside the staircase and quickly made his way down to the basement. He could use that floor to escape the area as well. He ran quickly down the steps, easily outrunning the empty pieces of armor. He was the fastest turtle for a reason. He made his way down to the basement and quickly started running around the area. He sprinted around the halls, doing his best to make the guards lose sight of him and not running into the other guards, walking with light feet.

After a while, he found a clear hall with no guards coming, slipped inside an empty hall to hide some more. With that, he breathed a sigh of relief as he rested against the door with his shell and his eyes closed. He could breathe another sigh of relief. He dodged them effectively and gave his brother more time, but he had no idea how long he could last against them. They were robots and didn't have to rest any. Still, as he slowly opened his eyes, he was happy to give Donatello more… time... "What the fuck?"

In front of him was a toy box. Inside it was a sexdoll all dressed up and ready to be sold. On the front was the title.

Donatello the Cybersissy

Mutant turned Maid and Sexdoll

Collect All Four!


	15. Third Change

Donatello climbed down the elevator shaft slowly and efficiently. The shaft wasn't very big, but judging by his estimates, there was enough to fit ten people in an elevator. If he had to guess, this was probably made by some secret organization, maybe even the government itself. At the very least, they had a lot of money to build the shaft and whatever it was that was at the bottom. He had lost contact with Michelangelo, so it was pretty deep. He hoped his little brother could hold on long enough up top. He would probably be down here for a while.

He reached the bottom and was on top of what had to be the elevator. He searched around and found the hatch, looking a bit rusted. He pulled on it, managing to get it up slightly, only for it to stop completely. He gave an exasperated sigh before bringing his bo out and inserted it into the opening, before pushing the bo down to lift the hatch up, using it for leverage. After several seconds, the hatch gave in and opened up for him. He holstered his bo and entered the elevator to find it matched what he thought, being a steel-grey color and a lever to go up and down. The door was closed, so he placed his fingers in the crack and pulled it open. He wasn't as strong as Raph and his bulging muscles, but he was certainly no weakling.

He entered to what appeared to be a lobby, with a desk in front of him and two doors on either side of it. On the wall in front of him was the name 'Aeternum Research Facility.' "This interested Donatello greatly. Apparently, Aeternum was always here, except as a research facility. How strange. What made them transition from that to toy factory? Seems like an odd change in occupation for a person, much less an entire organization.

He went behind the desk and attempted to access the computer. The computer was off, so he checked the power to find it was off and he turned it on. The hard drive came to life with a whirr and he turned the computer monitor on to see it starting up. After a few minutes of start-up, the desktop came up and he immediately started searching the files. Apparently, the place was involved in important medical research, looking for cures for diseases. They were also apparently using human test subjects as well…

That was all, which makes sense. Rest of this were notes of who passed through, numbers, and all that. Nothing about what experiments they were doing here specifically. He wasn't going to find any information to help him here. He went over to the right door and attempted to open it, only for it to open up.

"What the- Gah!" Donatello shouted as he felted a hand around his throat and lifted off the ground. He looked down to see another one of the guards below him, their metal hands around his throat. He tried to wring their arms off him, but they wouldn't let go as they entered the lobby and walked to the elevator with the turtle in tow. They entered it and the lever went up automatically, sending them both back up. The robot quickly grabbed his headset and shell phone and crushed them with his free hand, cutting all lines of communicating with his brother.

Donatello increased his resistance, knowing that he was screwed unless he did something. He went for the bo on the back of his shell, only for the guard to slam him on the ground and place their foot on his shell. They took the bo off him and snapped it in half over their knees. "Again?!" Donatello complained in exasperation and pain as he struggled against the foot on his shell. In response, the guard grabbed his head and slammed it against the elevator floor, stunning him and leaving a large bruise on his face, but no blood.

The door opened and the guard carried him over his shoulder and walked through the halls with the groaning turtle on their shoulder. He tried to fight back, but the blow to the head took a lot out of him and he couldn't struggle properly. The guard walked him down the halls to a room, opened it to reveal the familiar white room. He brought him to the center of the room, laid him down, and exited, the techie's bag in hand, leaving the turtle to the mercy of the machines.

*Whirr*

Donatello was lifted off the ground, leaving him confused. 'Must be a tractor beam of some sort,' he knew, 'but where did they get the technology for it?' As he was stuck floating in the air, the mechanical arms quickly removed his knee pads, elbow pads, straps, and his purple mask, leaving him naked. The arms came and injected something in his pelvic region, making Donatello moan as the arms proceeded to make his dick erect. Clear plastic screens were brought to his eyes and placed like contacts while small speakers digged into his ears. He tried to move against the bonds as the hatch opened up to reveal the pit of black liquid and lower him down into it. He gasped as his foot touched the goo and he was slowly engulfed by it. 'What is this? It feels so weird. So… pleasing.' Those thoughts slowly ebbed away as he was lowered further and further inside, until he was completely in. He couldn't think of anything as he was surrounded by the abyss, unable to see anything in front of him as he felt his body changing.

He was brought back up after several minutes, covered completely in black rubber dripping off him. His muscle mass had went away, his shell had flatten greatly, and his waist was a bit thinner, making his shape more humanoid. His previously erect dick had become a rubber ball, trapped close to cumming but unable to permanently. His ass turned into a perfectly circular hole, ready for penetrating. Warm air permeated the room, drying out the liquid rubber to complete the process. He had no idea what was going on, due to being blinded by the black rubber, but he could feel something really wrong with his body. With that, the hatch closed and the container opened in front of him. The former turtle was placed inside the container with the door closing behind him and the second stage began as purple paint sprayers were brought out.

The arms started by painting stockings up to just above his knees, a thin line with thick lines on both sides at the center of his thighs, followed by painting panties, and a heart right on his bulge and an outline of a heart for his sexhole. An outline of a bra was drawn on him before hearts were drawn at the center of each cup. It painted from the middle of his upper arm down to the center of his forearm. His hands and wrist was painted, except for the fingers where hearts were painted on the tips of each of them and lines were added: his right fingers having two on the farthest right, four on the center, and three on the left, which was mirrored to the other hand. Five lines were painted around his stomach as well as a heart on the small of his back, forming the clasp for the bra. Three thin lines were painted on his neck before they went to his face. They added irises, eyelashes, eyeshadow, and hearts on his cheeks as well as an outline over his eyes. Synthetic lips came and were implanted and painted, forming luscious, purple lips that almost could close, leaving a small, circular hole ready to open, making Donatello's face looking very coquettish.

The sprayers receded and the container opened up, letting him out. Microscopic cameras were placed on his iris followed by microscopic audio receivers to his impossible to see ears and both were turned on. A mirror was brought forward, allowing Donatello to see himself. At the first sight of himself, he was gobsmacked. His body had been encased in black rubber and morphed into a more humanoid shape. He couldn't even see his shell anymore. He had been painted in such a feminine matter as well and had these plump lips that were made for kissing. Coupled that with his dick and balls trapped in the rubber chastity ball, he was transformed to an embarrassing degree. If he could've shift his face away from a look of promiscuity, he would've. 'I've become just like Leo and Raph: a sex doll,' he realized to his despair as the mirror went away and the arms began the next phase.

Dressing the doll started with a pair of purple panties that were slid up his legs and rested right on his bulge, with a small bow on the front and a hole for his sexhole. He couldn't help but groan at that sensual feeling from the panties being on his bulge. Purple, rubber corsets were brought out. An overbust one wrapped around his chest and cinched up tightly to further thin his waist and the neck corset thinning his neck out. This caused him to yell out in pain, which let him noticed that his voice was pitched up. He was already the one with the highest pitch of his brothers and this didn't help matters at all.

Yellow, latex stockings were brought to him and slid up his legs to the middle of his thighs and straps were attached to his corset. The arms proceeded to rub his legs down, making him huff up at that. There was quite a lot of sensual pressure on his legs. More pressure occurred when they bent his feet to a right angle, earning a yelp from him. Purple, rubber ballet boots were brought to him and slid up his legs to right below his knees and cinched up tightly with yellow lace. The arms brought Donatello down to the ground to stand on his new heels and he immediately cringed at that. It was painful standing on the tips of his toes and if he had to continue to do this, he was in for a rough time.

Yellow, rubber gloves were brought to him and slid all the way up to his shoulder and were quickly rubbed down, making Donatello groaned even more. Much like Raphael before, these were like mittens, making him unable to separate his three fingers. A black blouse was brought to him, unbuttoned. They slid his arms through the sleeves and quickly buttoned them back up, the buttons appearing to be ten small, yellow bows. The bow at the collar was much larger with the width reaching the middle of his shoulders and the tails reaching down a fifth to his chest. The arms proceeded to rub him down, making him moan loudly at that.

Once they were done, they brought out a purple, latex dress for him. They quickly placed it on him, the sleeves going down to his wrist, the bottom going down to cover three-fourths of his thighs with frills down there, poofs on his shoulders, a hole for his sexhole, and the front of the dress having a square collar from the center of his shoulders down a fourth of the way. The arms quickly rubbed him down, making him whimper loudly as they did so. A yellow, semi-circle apron was brought to him and went down to his to the center of his thighs with frills around it and a purple heart right on his bulge. Once more, they rubbed it down, making Donatello gasped in sexual frustration.

With that, accessories were brought to him. A large, purple ribbon was brought and attached to the back of his apron, the width the length of him before the corset was attached and the tails descending down to his knees. Purple bows were brought and attached to the back of his gloves and right on his bulge, earning a squeal, yellow bows were attached to the base of his boots and to the sides of his shoulders, and black bows were attached to the tops of his boots followed by a ring of them between the apron and the bottom of his dress. A purple hood was brought to him and attached to his dress and covered up the side and back of his head and neck as well as the top of it. To top it off, a black, latex nurse cap was brought and placed on the center of his head with a purple heart on the front, magnets connected to the bottom making sure it wouldn't fall off. Two yellow bows were attached to the sides of the cap as well.

With that, the arms were done, receding away to allow a mirror to come out and show off Donatello's new form. He gasped in shock from his new look. All that latex clothing on him, dressing him as a fetish maid and nurse, looking all tight and elegant. His bulge pushing up against the clothing with the heart on it. The heels that he had to stand on making him extremely tall, which was impressive considering he was already the tallest of his brothers. The make-up and the luscious lips. He was a beautiful sexdoll. 'Is this it for me?' Donatello thought. 'A sexdoll for however long it takes to find the cure, just like Raph and Leo. This can't be the end… right?'

The mirror went away and the arms proceeded to begin packaging, bringing out two purple vibrators and quickly inserted them into his mouth and rear and activated, making the former turtle moan into his gag and tried to move. In response, he suddenly felt his limbs locked up and he heard a mechanical, female voice say, "Immobile mode engaged." He tried to move more, but was completely unable to, forced to suffer the vibrators without physically showing it, only able to groan in his mouth. A pink toy box just his size came up and he was placed in the box. Plastic bonds were wrapped around his neck, wrists, and ankles to keep him still as he was moved and several sex toys were inserted into the box. The box was subsequently vacuumed shut with with a transparent sheet of plastic that caused immense pressure against the new sexdoll and the lid was placed on him.

"One more down," he heard the same voice that took over Raph spoke up in that same, mechanical tinged voice of his. "You should've just stayed in your place and not interfere with what goes on up top and down here." A trolley came to the box and slowly started rolling him through the halls. "Still, you have been cured, like the two others before you. I hope you enjoy working for your new owner."

'Just go ahead and say it's the Shredder, you creep,' Donatello thought to himself as he was brought to another room and was labeled properly. They brought him out of the room and continued on to the halls again.

"Your brother is still around the area. I'm deciding whether I should let him go or not. I'm feeling generous, so I might just let him go, after he gets a look at your new form," he told him and Donatello felt elated at that.

'Yes, please. Let Mikey go. He shouldn't suffer for my plan,' Donatello thought. He was brought to another door that was opened and he was led inside and placed against the wall, opposite the door.

"I want the first thing your brother sees when he enters the room is you. He'll know that all hope is lost and will leave, after some… threats," the voice said and left the turtle alone, afraid for his brother and vibrators leaving him in denied pleasure, hoping for his brother's escape.


	16. Failure

**AN: Alright, this site is officially at the same spot as the AO3. From this point on, no more daily updates.**

Michelangelo stared at the box containing his transformed brother in horror. They came here to search for the cure to their older brothers' dilemma and now Donatello was stuck in the same position as them. He was all dressed up in his purple-yellow-and-black maid uniform with his nurse cap, his face frozen into a look of coquettishness, and had this luscious, purple lips that shouldn't be on him. This was the worst possible situation to - wait, this was the _second_ worst possible position to be in.

The absolute worst position is if he was captured like Donatello.

But he couldn't just leave him behind, so he went over to him and immediately looked for a way to break open the box. "Don't worry bro. I'll get you out and then… I don't know, we'll do something!" he yelled as he tried opening the lid, only to fail. Donatello internally screamed at him through his vibrating plugs to leave him behind. The only way he was getting him out was by carrying him all through the halls as he couldn't move of his own accord. "Dammit, why isn't this opening!?"

"It's because I locked it down," the male voice said, surprising the orange-banded turtle and he turned back to see three mechanical standing at the entrance. "You're not opening it."

"Oh, yeah?" he said, bringing his nunchakus out and prepared to fight.

"Listen, turtle. I'm feeling gracious," the middle one said, walking over to him, the voice belonging to Novo, although Michelangelo doesn't know about that. "I will let you walk out of here right now, whichever way you want. However, Donatello, stays here until the client picks him up. He is now a product of Aeternum Toy Factory."

"Product?" Michelangelo asked, incensed. "That's my brother you're talking about!"

"Irrelevant. He is a product of the Aeternum Toy Factory," he rejected.

"Quit saying that!" he repeated.

"Listen. You're exiting the building. I'm saving you for another time, if you decide to act up. It's your choice whether you leave on your own two legs or unconscious," he told him as he stood in front of him. "Which will it be?"

"Take a guess," Michelangelo growled.

"Of course… this will take less than a minute. Timer starts now," he said as he swung a fist at him and he dodged it pretty effortlessly. The turtle quickly engaged the guard by kicking him in the side, sending him back, but recovered quickly to deliver a kick to Michelangelo and sending him against the wall.

"Gah… that's a strong kick," he groaned as he picked himself back up.

"An advantage of not being confined to flesh, a gift I've given your brothers," Novo said to him in his creepy tone.

"Gift? This isn't a gift, it's a curse!" he shouted as he jumped up at the mechanical being and attempted to kick him, only for Novo to move out of the way quickly.

"You're right. It's not a gift. It's a cure."

"A cure? Well do you have a cure to that cure, you bastard?" he questioned.

"Why would I make one? This form is far better than flesh," he responded in his modified voice.

"Then I'll force you to make one!" Michelangelo threaten as he leapt forward and attempted to strike, only for Novo to leap above him and grabbed him by the head before slamming his face into the ground, stunning him. As he tried to get up, Novo flipped him over, wrapped his hands around his throat, and squeezed tightly around his neck. Michelangelo struggled against his assailant, but he held tight as he took all of his oxygen. It wasn't long before his struggle weaken as he saw black spots in his sight and slowly sipped away from the world, shifting his view to his brother trapped in the box as he was rendered unconscious

"Hmm, a minute and five seconds. How unfortunate," Novo said as he let go and started carrying Michelangelo on his shoulders. Before he left, he turned to the fetish maid trapped in his toy box and addressed him. "Just relax. Either your client will be here tomorrow or we'll deliver you to them. Until then, enjoy the plugs. I'll see your brother out." With that, he left the room, leaving Donatello at the mercy of the plugs, but relieved that his brother wasn't going to be transformed like him. That was the only bright spot in this cavalcade of bad luck he struck.

* * *

Splinter sighed as he sipped his green tea in the kitchen. He already spent his time meditating on the matter in an attempt to contact his two eldest sons once again, but that ended in failure, once again. This constant sense of failure was starting to ware on him and he really needed to relax. Problem was, he knew that wasn't the only thing wrong. He sensed his two younger sons were keeping a secret from him… a rather dark one. He can understand keeping a secret or two, but the secret they had felt like it was extremely recent and dark. It was something he wanted to find out so that he could calm down slightly. He could do that, since his sons were gone, but he understood privacy and didn't want to ruin. However, he had a feeling that secret had something to do with Leonardo and Raphael and desperately wanted to find answers for their current state.

With his decision practically made for him, Splinter finished his cup of tea, washed it to clean it, and set out to his genius son's room. If he was going to find any information, he was his best bet. Michelangelo wasn't one for keeping notes. He prefer not to enter this room, since most of the time, it was to console one or more of his injured sons. Seeing them in an injured state always brings him to a state of melancholy. He always thought that if they were injured, it was because he didn't train his son good enough. It was a bad feeling to have and to have his sons missing instead wasn't any better.

He looked around the organized mess of Donatello's room. It was clearly chaotic, but there was a sense of order to it that left it easy to traverse around. He began searching the area, going to the place most likely to hold the information he seek: the computer. He started with the computer and clumsily look around the desktop in confusion. Technology was no friend of Splinter's and looking through it was a pain for him. When he final found what he wanted, a section called 'notes,' he looked around for any information only to find a lot of technobabble. He tried to understand all that was said in there, but it was impossible for him and none of it appeared to be about Leonardo and Raphael, so it was functionally pointless to do so.

He gave a sigh of annoyance before he left the computer and started searching the desk instead. He looked to find files, tools, schematics, and… a strange box. He glared at the box before picking it up and placing it on the desk. He never heard about a metal box from any of his sons and he definitely don't remember having one like this in their home. That meant this was certainly suspicious, so he opened the box and his face shifted into confusion.

"What the…?" he muttered to himself as he grabbed a couple of pictures to see two fetish maids dressed up primarily in blue and red. Why did his sons have such… _repulsive_ pictures in the box? He didn't take them for having a liking to such… things. He looked through the various photos of them, not liking how the color of them reminded him of his missing sons. And their face… their face looked like them, if you remove all of the latex and rubber on them. But there body without the clothes on didn't look like them at all. So lithe and feminine, no way it was them.

As he continued to look through them, he found the disc and looked it over. "What is this?" he questioned as he looked it over. It was unmarked, so he wasn't going to get information from it, but the fact it was in the box meant it was probably related to those sexdoll photos. He exited the room and went over to the living area where the TV and inserted it into the makeshift DVD player that Donatello made one night when nothing was going on. He probably shouldn't do this, but he wanted to know what their secret was. He inserted it into the DVD player, turned the television on, and let the disc start up. On the screen, he saw exactly what Donatello and Michelangelo saw, Leonardo and Raph kissing each other while the Foot fuck them, and Trevor singing out who the sexdolls was. When the video was done, Splinter just stared at it in shock.

"Those are my… sons?" he asked blackly, not knowing if he could believe what he saw. It was so ridiculous and outlandish, but he couldn't deny photographic and video evidence. He had to talk to Michelangelo and Donatello about this when they returned home to get the full story about this.

* * *

Michelangelo groaned as he woke up in the sewers again, laying in a small stream of dirty water. His throat felt sore and he felt around it. There were strangulation marks on him from when Novo choked him into swift unconsciousness. He sat up, trying to remember everything. Donatello and him were investigating the building together only for it to end in… failure, as Donatello became a sexdoll as well, just his their older brothers, leaving him all alone. He tried to get out, only for the mechanical being to choke him out and knock him unconsciousness. He looked to see the entrance to the facility in front of him and got up quickly, hoping for another chance to save his brother, only to find it locked and not opening up anytime soon.

After a few ineffectual shoulder dashes, he gave up, acknowledging that he couldn't bust it down on his own. He looked around to see a communicator next to the small stream. He looked at in confusion before picking it back up and turning it on. "Hello?"

"Ah, you're up," the familiar mechanical voice said and Michelangelo became incensed.

"You! Let me in and give me my brother!" he yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, but your brother is now a product of Aeternum Toy Factory and we are locked down for the night. There is no other way inside for the night. That's irrelevant though, as I left this here to talk to you. This shall be your final warning. Stay underground and nothing will happen to you and your father. We'll leave you alone. However, if you disobey or wish to become a product of Aeternum Toy Factory, you will end up just like them. I assure you, a life as a product of Aeternum Toy Factory is a wonderful life. It is better than a life of flesh," the voice told him and Michelangelo felt even angrier.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The name is Novo. I run Aeternum Toy Factory," he replied and Michelangelo was disturbed by him. Every time he said the full name of the toy factory, he said it in the same tone of voice every time, even if the rest of the sentence was in a different tone.

"Listen here, I'm going to kill you, you bastard. After that, I'll find whatever the cure is for this," he threaten.

"How rude. However, there is no cure for the cure. Please cease this and either stay hidden or join your brothers, either willingly or unwillingly. The choice is yours. Feel free to contact me for any more questions." With that, he got off the line and he growled in contempt before pocketing it. He wanted to find the person who did this and bash his head in, but if the facility was locked down, he couldn't do anything about it, then he had no choice but to head back home and face his master. Michelangelo felt his breath went away as he realized the situation he was in. He had to tell his father about what happened to Donatello…

He'll just tell him he was captured and that's it. He doesn't need to know about him being a sexdoll. With that he mind, he started heading home, guilt festering inside him.


	17. Take a Picture

Michelangelo walked back into the lair, shame heavy on his shoulders. He was returning home as a failure. It's a feeling that he doesn't like, especially since the consequence was seeing his brother become one of those cybersissy creations that the toy factory create. Essentially, a sexdoll and he was being sent to Shredder, just like Leonardo and Raphael. That was a fate that no one deserved.

"Why do I hear only one set of footsteps?" he heard the voice of Splinter ring out as he emerged from the kitchen, apprehension clearly evident on his face. The lone turtle gulp and scratch the back of his head nervously before answering.

"Donnie was, well… capture, sensei," Michelangelo replied. Splinter's face fell at that, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"No," he muttered with sorrow.

"Don't worry, Sensei. We'll get him and out brothers back. I'm sure nothing too bad has happened to him," the jokester said, walking over to him, not wanting him to freak out too much.

"Michelangelo, I have seen the photos and video," he said and Michelangelo stopped, knowing what he meant. He didn't want him to see this. No one should. He couldn't imagine how he felt, seeing his two eldest sons becoming sexdolls. And he was about to learn about Donatello as well. "Has Donatello become like Leonardo and Raphael? A mere toy to be used?" Michelangelo sighed, not wanting to tell him, but Splinter could tell when he lies. He had no choice but to tell him the truth.

"Yes, sensei. He has become, well… a sexdoll," he told him bluntly and Splinter looked away at that, not wanting to hear another word. Michelangelo felt even worse than he did before. There was nothing worse than seeing his sensei like this, looking absolutely defeated. He had to assure him that everything will be fine. "Look, sensei, everything we'll be fine. I just have to-"

"Silence!" Splinter yelled, turning back to him. "You will not be heading out. I am putting the lair on lockdown. No one leaves."

"What? But sensei, I have to-"

"Do you have any idea how to change them back from their transformation?" his master questioned him and Michelangelo scratch the side of his neck at that.

"Uh, no sensei," he replied.

"Then you will not leave," Splinter told him.

"But sensei, I have to save them!"

"You're the only son I have left!" he yelled at him. "I will not have you become one of those… things!" Michelangelo stared at him, surprise by what he wanted to do, before he hung his head in shame.

"But, what about my brothers?" he asked, his voice weak.

"We need to hide. All that your excursions have brought trying to save Leonardo is Raphael and Donatello's capture. It's obvious that the enemy wants us to be out so that they can capture us. We have to remain hidden," Splinter told him and Michelangelo sighed at that. He hated to admit that his father was right, but he was. That said, the turtle wanted to saved his brothers from their wretched fate as soon as possible and the longer they stayed down here, the longer they were stuck as sexdolls at the mercy of the Shredder.

"But… what can we do while we're down here?" Michelangelo asked.

We wait. Train. Meditate. Donatello probably has some notes as well. We have to make sure we're prepared to save them," Splinter told him.

"But, they're at the mercy of-"

"Don't think about it," Splinter told him. "The less we think about it, the better we'll feel. Who knows what he's doing to them."

* * *

Donatello moaned as the vibrators did their work. They were always activated as he was trapped in there, unable to move even a single muscle in his tight prison. He was currently being moved down the halls to the elevator. As the elevator rolled up, he guessed that he was being transferred to his new owner, Shredder. His mind went to all of the terrible things Shredder will be doing with him. Obviously, he was going to be treated as their sexdoll, which meant he was going to be fucked a lot during his time there, as well as many blowjobs. Judging by the way him and his older brothers were dressed, he was going to be serving as a maid as well. This was going to be uncomfortable for him.

The elevator opened back up and he was sent through the halls to the loading bay, where Saki was waiting for him in his business attire with Tanaka and Trevor by his side. At the sight of him, Saki spoke to Trevor. "Looks like your gamble paid off Trevor. Excellent work," he praised.

"Thank you, Master," Trevor thanked him as Donatello was placed in front of them. Shredder placed his hand on the box and felt him up, making Donatello's senses flare at that. He was so sensitive to touch and traced his chest on down to his bulge, he wanted to move. It was a reflex and he couldn't do it as he poked his bulge, making him scream into his gag. "Right, store him in the truck and let's head back to headquarters," he told them as he addressed the avatar of Novo.

"Hai," Tanaka said as him and Trevor placed the white sheet on him and led him to the back of the truck. It wasn't long before he heard the engine start up and he heard the truck driving in early morning New York City. It was crowded, but not as crowded as it was during most of the day. He was stuck in the truck for thirty minutes of denied, immobile pleasure. After that, the truck stopped, the back opened up, and he was led to another elevator. As he was sent up, he couldn't help but think of what his brothers would think with him here. They probably wanted him as far away as possible from this place. Now, he was in the same position as them. Sex slave and maid for the Shredder. It was a terrifying thought.

The elevator stopped and once again, he was rolled down a series of halls until he stopped. When he entered, he heard Saki speaking. "Are you ready to see your brother's new and improved look?" he asked what he could only believe could be his brothers. They must be waiting in trepidation. The thought of seeing another one of their brothers joining them in their fate must be nerve-wracking. After a few seconds, the white cloth was ripped away and he could see he was in the Saki's throne room with him sitting on the throne, still wearing his suit, and his brothers next to him, staring at him in a sexual matter, their face frozen that way. They didn't move at the slightest at the sight of him, which he guessed was because of this strange immobile mode.

Looking at his brothers in person was a strange thing. Their painted face didn't betray anything aside from sexuality. They had these big lips that were just made for kissing and sucking, probably literally manufactured. Their uniforms were tight and clingy, leaving little to the imagination. Their latex clothing and rubber body shone in the light. Those boots of theirs adding several inches to them. They had noticeable bulges where their cocks were, leaving them in denied pleasure. They looked like well-dressed maids, just like him.

"I forgot. Your speech is deactivated. Let me hear Leonardo first," Saki said as he pressed a button on his device, letting him speak again, as Tanaka opened the box up. Donatello saw his brother's lips purse with his ability to speak and move his mouth now. He didn't want to make his brother feel humiliated, but he had no choice with Saki here.

"Well," he began with his sexual, feminine voice, "purple-yellow-and-black do work on him. He looks nice and thin. Those purple lips are rather beautiful on him. They deserve to be kissed and to have cocks. And that nurse cup is so cute on him." Donatello was shocked at his brother's answers. There was no way in hell would his brother say that about him.

"Raphael?" he asked as he pressed the button, although he kept tensed.

"He looks like a fre-" Raphael was silenced immediately as Shredder gave an exasperated sigh.

"See what I have to work with?" he asked the new maid as Tanaka was finished removing him from the box and placed him on his heels. Donatello cringed at having to stand like this. He was like Raph, in that his feet were not the most flexible.

"This doesn't feel good at all," Donatello muttered to himself in his feminine voice, sounding very sexual, which was very unlike him.

"Let us examine your brother up close," Saki said as he stood up and walked down, Leonardo and Raphael trailing behind him. They stopped in front of him and Trevor handed Saki the chip to Donatello, which he added to his device.

"Why are you doing this?" Donatello asked him.

"Isn't that obvious? So that you will stop interfering in my plans, with the added bonus of having servants who will never rebel," he said as he stroke the cybersissy on the side, making him shiver. "You have troubled me for so long. Now, you never will again. Instead, you will be my eternal servant."

"No," Donatello breathed out. "Please, change us back."

"I can't," Saki replied honestly. "As far as I know, there is no reversion. This is your life now, forever, and I think you need to learn that. On your knees." At his command, Donatello couldn't stop himself from doing so as Saki unbuttoned his pants and pulled it and his underwear down to reveal his flaccid dick. He took the plug in his mouth out. "Get me erect and let me cum in you," he ordered and he couldn't stop himself from doing so, swallowing it with his circular mouth. With no teeth or tongue, all he could do is move his head around and suck, which was more than enough considering his latex mouth was very smooth.

Donatello was disgusted at having his archenemy's cock in his mouth. He can't believe that a technological genius like him had been reduced to a mere sexdoll. He should be making the world better, not forced into sexual acts. He didn't want to suck, but he felt that he needed to in order to get his cock out of his mouth. He placed his gloved hands on his thighs and sucked on his cock, revolted with the act. He felt his dick getting harder and harder in his mouth, filling up more of it until it was hitting the back of his throat, making him temporarily gag at that. Saki felt his breathing increase as he kept his left hand on the cybersissy's shoulder and the other at the back of his head to keep him in place. There was some resistance from Donatello with him attempting to back out, but his rubber skin and Saki kept him in place like a good cocksucker. Donatello wanted to get out, but he knew the only way out was to get Saki to cum, so he continued to suck on the now throbbing dick. He just needed a few more sucks and…

"Gah!" Saki yelled as he cummed into his mouth, making Donatello gag at that. He never had cum in his mouth before this moment. The sticky liquid coated his mouth thoroughly as Saki pulled his cock out, coating inside his mouth completely and letting cum drip down from his beautiful lips. "Good work," he praised, "but I think you need a bit more to help you accept your fate." Donatello was confused by that until Saki rubbed his cock against his face, smearing his face with cum. The cybersissy was disgusted at having cum all over his face as it overwhelmed his senses. He could smell nothing but the stench of Saki's cum on his face. "Perfect," he said as Tanaka handed him a cloth to wipe himself off.

"You're – ugh – disgusting," Donatello said to him, having his seed all over his face and inside his mouth.

"Relax. You'll love it soon enough," Saki told him smugly as he shut off his speech. "Now, stand back up. We need to commemorate this." Donatello did so against his own will as Saki moved out of the way. "Go stand in-between your brothers and face me." Donatello did so, walking to between his older brother, being slightly taller than them, and turned to Saki, Leonardo now at his right and Raphael at his left. "Now, Trevor, how do you want them to be posed?"

"Let me handle that. Leonardo and Raphael, get right next to your younger brother please," Trevor ordered and they did so, getting right next to their younger brother. "Now, let's have you posed like proud siblings," he said, placing Leonardo's left hand on Donatello's shoulder and his right hand on Donatello's bulge, placing pressure on it and earning a silent squeal from him. He quickly mimic that with Raphael, but with the hands reversed. "Before we continue, give your little brother a kiss on the cheek," he said and they did so, closing in and giving him a kiss on the heart on his cheek, spreading Saki's cum onto their lips as well, before detaching themselves from him, small flecks of cum on their lips as well now. "Now, smile for the camera," he said as the three cybersissies looked at the camera.

*Shutter*

The photo was taken. In it, Donatello stood in the center, all cybersissified with cum all over his face and cum trickling out of his sexy mouth. Leonardo and Raph stood by him with their hands on his shoulders like proud parents and on his bulge, putting pressure on it. Both of them had small flecks of cum on their mouth from when they gave him a kiss, proud of their little cybersissy brother.

Once the picture was done, they wiped Leonardo and Raphael's lips, but not Donatello. Saki sent Leonardo to the laundry room, Raphael around the floor to dues the area with the feather duster in his mouth and his arms bound, and sent Donatello off to scrub the floors, leaving his smell on him to overwhelm his senses while he did his chores.


	18. First Time

"It sure does have a nice ass," Raph could hear a Foot ninja say as his body forced him to bend down to dust a dresser in a private room, exposing the giant hearts on his ass. Raph wanted to blush, but his rubber skin wouldn't let him, much to his relief. It was embarrassing to be in such a situation. Being a living sextoy to the Foot was something he never imagined happening to him. He barely gets time to move on his own free will, his face was stuck with this look of coy sexuality, and he was constantly being fucked or having to give blowjobs. Worst of all, Leonardo and now Donatello were stuck in the same situation as him.

"Stay still for a moment, will ya," he heard a voice say and his body compelled him to stop. "Shredder's made it so that it had to follow all of our orders."

"Excellent," he heard someone else hiss as he felt a hand on ass, making him silently moan into gag. His speech was still off. "Feels very nice," the same voice said before he squeeze it, which would've elicit a squeal from Raphael if he could speak up. "Firm too."

"Wanna make use of him," the first man said.

"I sure wouldn't mind," he responded and Raph internally groaned at that. They couldn't just let him clean. They had to make sure he was used even now. "Come to the table, you pretty toy." Raph body forced him to straighten up and walk over to the table, allowing him to put a face to voices. The first voice was a dour, but respectful-looking black man with a shaved a head, the second was another black man that looked like he came from the ghetto with short, black hair, a couple of missing teeth, stubble, and a purple dragon tattoo on his arm, likely he was recruited from them, and the last man was a Japanese man that had medium-length hair that bangs over his eyes and rather pretty looking face and green eyes, which didn't match the cruel voice. All three of them were in casual foot clothing: black T-shirt, black shorts, whatever they had for footwear.

"Is that a he or a she?" the second-man said. "Got all that make-up, but no tits."

"Shredder said this used to be one of the turtles, Raphael I believe. The one with the red bandana. So it's male, maybe. I don't know what it is," the first man said.

"It makes sense if it's male. I think this is what remains of his dick," the Japanese pretty-boy said as he pulled the dress up and panties down at the front to exposed the rubber bulge he had with the heart on it.

"Ha! Poor bastard beast," the second man said, embarrassing the emasculated turtle even more then he was before. "Kazuo, make use of the poor thing, will ya. Show him what it's like to actually have a dick."

"I was getting there, JD," Kazuo replied as he let the dress down and pulled the panties up before he ordered the cybersissy again. "Please, bend over the table, former turtle." Raph was forced to do so, bending over on the table and pressing his chest against it while Kazuo pushed him a bit more to make sure his bulge was pressing against the table, making Raph want to scream. Kazuo removed the plug from his ass and set it aside, giving him some relief as he only had the duster vibrator in his mouth working. Raphael could hear the sound of his pants and his underwear to the floor and he stick his semi-erect penis in him, making him want to squeal. "Ah, an excellent fit," he said as he grinded his dick inside Raphael, making him groan into the duster.

"Go on. Move your ass for him. There are two people involve in sex, 'people' being an open-ended term," the unnamed said, giving a sneaky insult at Raphael in the sentence. Raph felt his ass moving slightly now, making Kazuo moan happily. "JD, go find the cleaning object that belongs to Raphael. I'm sure we'll need it."

"Sure thing, Luthor," he said, taking one last look at the cybersissy getting fucked before exiting the room. Raphael hated being in this situation and worst of all, the small part of him that was enjoying this was getting bigger. No one in their right mind would like being in this situation, but the more time he spent being there, the more he grew accustomed to it. He hated that feeling, but it was truth he had to admit. He probably shake his ass if they asked, even if he wasn't forced too. The feeling of a dick in his changed sexhole felt so good, especially when they take the time to grind inside him a bit, touching every rubber bit of him. This rubber skin he was forced to be coated in made him so sensitive, especially his mouth and ass. He wondered how rubber he was before he ignored it as he felt the first thrust in him.

Kazuo was loving it. His first thrust felt so good and he was already close to cumming. The sexdoll's ass was so smooth that it felt like his dick was meant for him. Raphael agreed as he panted inside his gag. He wanted Kazuo to grind and thrust as both felt so good, especially as the vibrator in his mouth kept pulsating inside him. He heard the door open, probably meant that JD returned with the cleaning box. He felt another thrust and internally squeal at that. It felt so good and he wanted more. Kazuo was panting loudly and gave one last thrust and cummed inside of him, making Raphael so happy. He had no idea why he felt so happy to be used in such a way, but there was a certain sense of satisfaction from having cum inside him.

Kazuo removed himself from him, letting cum slid ever so slightly out of Raphael's sexhole. He gave Raph a condescending pat on the side of the ass. "Good work, you pretty little fucktoy," he complimented. "Can we remove that duster from his ass?"

"I think we can," Luthor said, as he moved his hands to Raphael's head and unstrapped that to take it off. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Kazuo said as he went over and inserted his dick inside Raphael's mouth, making him happy as well to have cum coat the inside of his mouth. "I think I have a second hit in me. Go on and suck," he told the sexdoll. He did so, the body forcing him to, but he probably would've anyway. He gladly sucked the cock, letting it move around as much as it could inside his circular mouth. "Hmm, I wonder what you would do if you had teeth?" he taunted as he rubbed his penis around inside his mouth. "Probably would've bit my dick right off. Thank goodness you don't have those pesky things anymore and you act so well-behave," he admired as he gave him a pat on the head. Raphael didn't like the guy being such a condescending douchebag, but at least it filled his mouth really well with his throbbing cock. He kept sucking on it, hearing the Foot's breathing get louder and louder until he cummed inside him with a satisfied moan, sending more cum inside him.

"Enjoyed yourself?" JD asked him in a tone of voice that made it seem like they were talking about a dirty secret.

"Yes, I did," he said, removing himself, leaving a small amount of the white, sticky liquid to trail from Raphael's lips. Kazuo took a piece of cloth and wiped the remaining amounts of cum from his dick before pulling his pants and undergarments back up. "Aw, you look cute with that cum leaking out of you," he cooed, embarrassing Raphael greatly. He hated looking like this. "Find Trevor and get him to take a picture."

"You heard him, JD," Luther said.

"Got it," he said as he went out and looked for him, making the sexdoll nervous. They were going to take pictures of him right now? Hadn't they already taken enough pictures of him in his vulnerable state? Evidently they hasn't, as Trevor arrived with JD in just a couple of minutes, camera in hand.

"My, my, my, Raphael, looking very nice," Trevor taunted as he walked around him and started taking photos of him. "I like this. Shredder said he needed more photos for something. Wouldn't tell." Raphael felt mortified as he heard each shutter of the camera taking pictures of him from the front, side, and back.

'When will they stop? They've taken enough pictures of me, haven't they? They already got a lot of photos that I need to destroy and that's just more that I have to take care of. What use would they have for these photos? The Foot like to have some semblance of secrecy, so it was probably for something that wouldn't leak to the public. That's about all I can tell. I really hope I can destroy those damn things,' Raphael thought to himself as Trevor finished up.

"Thank you for the photo opportunities," he thanked them. "Clean the doll up and get 'em back to work dusting the areas. I think I'll get our new maid to clean up the floor," he ordered them, pointing out cum trickling out of his mouth and ass onto the floor.

"Understood," Luthor said.

"You might want to come back. I think I'll make use of him when he comes in," JD said to him.

"Really? That'll be interesting," Trevor grinned as he made his way out, leaving the three alone with the sexdoll.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get on the cleaning box," Luthor ordered Raphael and his body forced him onto the metal box. The tentacles came out and got to work, inserting themselves inside his mouth and ass and began cleaning them. Raphael squeal to himself as they were though in cleaning his rubber mouth and ass before moving out to clean the rubber sking around those areas. After a couple of minutes, the tentacles were all done and retreated back into the box. "Back down," Luthor ordered and Raphael stepped down to him. Luthor grabbed the duster and the plug and inserted both of them in the sexdoll, vibrating again inside his mouth. "Now, back to work." Raphael's body did as Luthor and forced him to continue cleaning, dusting the table that he was fucked on. After all the bending he had to do to properly clean the table, Trevor returned with Donatello in tow, a scrub brush in one hand, and a bucket with a rag and a sponge in it. He still had Saki's cum all over his face, drying out now.

"So, do you want him to scrub the floors first or do you want to fuck him first?" Trevor asked JD.

"Now. We'll use the other sides," JD responded as pulled his pants and underwear off and tossed them aside, Kazuo catching them as they flew by his head.

"Watch where you're throwing them," Kazuo said as he placed it on the dresser, looking offended at having it in his hand.

"Sorry, I'm just excited," he said as Donatello felt terrified. He didn't want to be used like this. "Lay yourself on the table," he ordered and the purple sexdoll had no choice but do as he was ordered, laying the cleaning products aside and prostrating himself on the table, pushing against his own bulge, which earned a silent squeal from him. JD made his way over to him, dick already hard, took his plug out, and inserted himself in his rear, making Donatello want to tear up, but unable to. His painted on eyes couldn't shed any tears. JD grinned as he grinded inside the humiliated sexdoll, making sure to touch every bit inside of him. While he was doing this, Donatello could only watch as Trevor took close-ups of his cum-stained face. Raphael was standing nearby, the vibrator working inside his body, as Kazuo forced him to watch his brother get fucked. "God, you feel so good," JD sighed happily as he began thrusting, shocking the sexdoll.

"If I'm correct, this is his first time being screwed," Trevor told them.

"First time?" JD chuckled as he continued thrusting. "Then I'll make sure you'll enjoy this," he grinned as he began thrusting even harder, making Donatello feel a bit of pain. He never knew what it could be like and he was so rough with him, which was emphasize when JD gave him a slap on the ass and a command to "move ya ass!" Donatello didn't want to, but his body forced him to, making him move his ass as the foot ninja screwed the defiled turtle. It wasn't long before JD was hyperventilating, at the edge of cumming. He somehow managed to thrust even harder into Donatello smooth ass, making the sexdoll want to ell out, but unable to with his speech deactivated. JD gave one last thrust and screamed a guttural yelled as he filled Donatello's ass with his seed. Donatello wanted to cry as he felt him shoot his load. This was inhumane.

"Someone is certainly happy," Trevor said dryly.

"Oooooooh yeah," he breathed out as he removed himself, cum dripping off his dick and out of Donatello's ass. "Man, the only way it would be better is if it had big titties."

"You can't get everything," Trevor told him as he snap some quick photos as JD cleaned himself. Once he was done taking pictures, he addressed them one last time. "Clean the maid yourself. Saki doesn't want the cum on his face removed."

"Alright, if you say so," Luthor said. Trevor nodded and took his leave. "I'll be right back. I know how to clean the maid," he said and he left the room. Jd put his pants on and the four waited in silence as Donatello ruminated on his fate.

'Why did this had to happen? What did we do to deserve this? Is it because we exist? Is it because we're mutants? What? What could our crime be that was so heinous that we deserved this? Maybe bad things just happen to good people or we did something wrong in a past life. There had to be something to justify this!' Donatello thought in despair inside his mind.

'I wished he wasn't here,' Raphael thought to himself. 'Me and Leo was bad enough, but Don as well? That's a new low, even for them. I can only hope Mikey doesn't get caught up in all of this. He just need to stay underground where he belongs. It's the only place that's safe."

Luthor returned, with an odd device on hand. It appeared to be a thin sponge around a rod that was on a vibrator handle with a flang separating the two pieces. He dipped the handle and went over to the red maid. He unstrapped and removed the duster and inserted it into his mouth and strapped that up, more vibrations hitting his mouth. "Go and clean your brother's ass," Luthor ordered and Raph was shocked at his order before his body forced him to walk over to his brother's ass. He inserted the sponge into his brother, making both of them affected by the vibrations. Raphael moved his mouth around to the sexhole and pulled out.

'Sorry bro,' Raphael thought to himself as Luthor began to speak again.

"Good job. Now," Luthor praised as he went over to Raph and pushed the flanged part out and set it aside before placing a brush in it instead, "scrub it up." Raphael wanted to scream in anger as he bent over again and inserted it again in the ass. He was forced to scrubbed thoroughly, making Donatello trembled as he felt his sexhole being cleaned thoroughly. After a couple of minutes, Raphael pulled out, Donatello's ass now clean. Luthor brought a wet cloth to Donatello's ass cheeks and quickly wiped around it on the dress to make sure that he was all clean, the latex making it easy to get the cum off and make it look shiny again.

"That was genius," Kazuo praised as he looked Donatello over. "Good thing that dress had a nice hole. It would've complicated things if it didn't have that."

"Indeed, now," he said as he removed the scrub and inserted the duster back in, "back to work, Raphael. Donatello, you too. Start scrubbing these floors." Donatello had no say in the matter and picked his bucket and brush off the floor and began wiping the floor to remove the sticky, white liquid from it. Meanwhile, Raphael was finished and exited the room, having more room to do, with Kazuo following behind him to make sure he stayed on task. Donatello felt violated at having been penetrated by the Foot and his own brother, the latter against his own will. This was a fate that no one deserved. "Donatello," he heard Luthor said and snapped his over to him to look him over. "You are doing a good job. You shall serve us well. I recommend you do as we say. Leonardo has acclimated himself well and acts with free will most of the time. We would love to give you and Raphael freedom of movement as well. Something to consider. Now, keep scrubbing." Donatello was forced to scrub again, despair on his mind.

'Should I just give in? If Leo has, then why should I keep fighting? Then again, Raph is still fighting against it, although for how long, I don't know. If Leo has already gave in, then Raph is sure to give in soon too. I don't know how long it takes, but I won't give in as long as Raph doesn't as well, for however long that is. When he gives in, then I don't know how long I'll last.'


	19. Friendly

Leonardo sighed in relief as he finished folding clothes at noon. The Foot's clothing were split into two different types, besides black and white. The one that Leonardo just did were casual clothing, the ones that can handle being put in a washer without any side effects, separated of course. The other was the more formal clothing, like Saki's robes, that needs to be hand washed and either ironed out or placed on the roof to dry out. Today was casual clothes and he took care of four baskets worth of clothing.

He put the clean clothes in the baskets and quickly took one out of the room. The laundry room was on the roof so he had to walk down a set of stairs. He may have adjusted to his life here fairly well, but he hadn't gotten used to walking up and down these sets of stairs in his ballet boots. The only good things was that he didn't have plugs in him making him give sudden jerks and fall down the stairs. He pursed his lips together to make sure he didn't yelp in pain as he made his way down the steps. His ankle and feet must hate him for doing this. He reached the top floor and walked down a couple of halls to a Foot's room. There were three of them, each with their own set of clothes.

He entered the room to find a few Foot, only four, inside the room. It was daylight, so a several of them were out doing their day-time occupation which left only a few around. He quickly laid the set of clothes for each ninja on their beds, each of them having three sets of clothing. As he did so, each of the Foot were looking him over. Leonardo could feel their eyes upon him and had a guess that before he exited the room, he would be used in a sexual way.

Once he was done, one of the Foot, an Asian looking man in his mid-thirties with shaved hair and a thin, black goatee, spoke up. "Hold on. I believe we need to make use of you," he said as he got up and approached him. Leonardo stood at attention to him, his arms folded in front of him. The man approached him and quickly started feeling him up as brought his hand to his sides and quickly started rubbing him down. Leonardo moaned loudly as he did so as he rubbed down his front and side, especially at his bulge. "You are so sensitive," he remarked.

"You think I haven't noticed that?" Leonardo responded in a sassy way. The man glared at him, angry at his apparent disrespect, before bring his hand over to his bulge and squeezed it as hard as he could, making the sexdoll squeal loudly in pain at that.

"Don't talk like that. Got it?" he ordered harshly and the maid nodded at that.

"I'm sorry, sir. It just seemed a bit obvious. I meant no disrespect," Leonardo apologized to the ninja. The man glared at him as he looked it over before he nodded.

"I guess I didn't need to point that out," he admitted as he went behind him, trailing his fingers around from the front of the back, making the maid shudder even more. "Everyone has to proof themselves here, even a mere servant like you," he told him as he wrapped his arm around him. "Tell us, what's your purpose here?"

"I-I serve as a maid and a, w-well, sexdoll," Leonardo answered his question.

"For who?"

"The Foot and no one else," he responded and he hated saying that. He was raised to serve the Hamato Clan and his family, not them. Then again, he was a mutant turtle when he was like that. Not a sexdoll. Then again, he only has one brother and his father left that wasn't transformed. He worried about Michelangelo so much about being transformed like he was. If he was captured, then they might as well go ahead and say that the Hamato clan was absorbed by the Foot.

"Exactly, now get on the bed. We shall make use of you," he ordered and Leonardo did as he ordered, walking over to the side of a bed as the Foot went behind him, taking his undergarments off while doing so. Another one of the Foot, a young Caucasian looking man with a gaunt, but lean look and unkempt, dirty-blond hair, came over to him as well while the other Foot members just kept watch apathetically. He undressed himself completely, showing off his Foot tattoo on his left bicep and a Purple Dragon tattoo snaking around the left side of his stomach. The Asian behind him inserted his dick into him, making the sexdoll gasp loudly at that, which allowed the Caucasian to insert his dick in his mouth smoothly, silencing him.

"You are so smooth," the Caucasian said as he petted Leonardo's face, making him moan into his dick. "Now, start sucking." He did as he was told and started sucking his dick, pleasing the man.

"It shouldn't even be told that," The Asian man chastised as he moved his dick around before offering a slap to the side of the maid's ass, making him squeal into the dick in his mouth. "If you have a dick in your mouth, it should be obvious what the purpose of it is. It means to suck. Don't hesitate from now on," he ordered him and Leonardo shook his head as he continued sucking.

"Don't be upset. He's doing a good job," The Caucasian said as he gave Leonardo a pat on the head, pleasing him.

"A good job isn't perfect," he replied as he started thrusting, making the sexdoll groan even more as he kept sucking.

'It's true. Good isn't perfect. This is a humiliating situation to be in, but I must strive for perfection, no matter what. Even as a, well, sexdoll, I must learn from my mistakes and perform to the best of my abilities. I have to if I want to adjust to my position here, especially if I can't change back to a mutant turtle. If I'm stuck like this, than my only purpose in life is as a servant. No way could I fight with my body like this," Leonardo thought to himself as he sucked quickly and efficiently. The Caucasian started breathing more heavily as he kept sucking while the Asian kept thrusting his throbbing dick into him. It wasn't going to be much longer before Leonardo was going to be filled with cum.

"Gah!" The Caucasian man gasped as booth of the Foots cummed into him, filling his ass and mouth with it. He sighed as he removed himself from his mouth, leaving a small amount of cum to drip down from his lips. "You are a wonderful, little slut and that's a compliment," he said honestly as he bent down to give him a pat on the side of the head.

"No need to compliment the whore. All it is here for is to serve and to be use," the Asian man said as he removed himself from his ass and went over to get a cloth to wipe himself off. After doing that, he headed for the exit. "I'll find that cleaner device so that we can send it back to work," he told them as he walked out. The Caucasian man watched him leave with a smile before he took a seat next to the bent over turtle and gave him a comforting pat on the back.

"Don't let Hiroshi get you down. Everyone should get praise on their work and you're no exception," the Foot told him.

"Um, thanks, I guess," Leonardo responded, unused to genuine compliments from the Foot.

"It's no problem. Name's Gerald," he responded.

"Leonardo," he reciprocated.

"Right, you're the blue one, correct? The one with the katanas? Most of us never took the time to learn your name, only your color and weapon. No offense."

"Yes, that's me," he confirmed. "And none taken. You're just faceless soldiers to us. We never cared about you either."

"See? No harm done," Gerald confirmed, "although you are kind of stuck like this. But you fit the position really well. You should stay out slut forever he continued with his smile and a kind pat on the back. Leonardo could tell there was two reasons for his attitude. One was because he was genuinely a happy guy who liked to be pleasant. That smile was too natural to be faked. The other was to ease him so that he wouldn't resist and identify him as a good master. That was what the pat was for. It was rather pragmatic. Continuing to be nice was a way to keep Leonardo calm and placid so that he wouldn't attempt escape. A good precaution in what is essentially enslavement. The best people to use to keep people enslave was the enslaved themselves.

'It's a smart move,' Leonardo thought to himself. 'He's certainly one of the nicest of the foot that I've met, even if he's okay with keeping me enslaved. It makes sense admittingly, from a strategic standpoint. If they could make me want to stay here, then they don't ever have to worry about me interfering with their operations again. Either that, or just make it so that I had no free will of my own. Obviously, they want me to move of my accord so that I can accept my place here and admit it. Plus, how could I escape? The building was so tall that none of the surrounding buildings are at acceptable heights to jump to. They would all end in death. The only thing I can do… is to accept my place here.'

"Are you thinking about something?" Gerald spoke up again. Evidently, he had been thinking to himself for a while. "Hard to tell with your face permanently like that."

"You want me to stay here willingly, don't you?" Leonardo questioned him.

"Well of course. It's in both of our interest if you accept your fate here," the Foot confirmed.

"And what's my fate?"

"Isn't that obvious? You're out maid and slut. You get to dress in that tight uniform and do the chores, like a maid, and you get fucked by everyone here when they feel like it. That's your fate and your two brother's fate."

"Raph and Donnie. Yeah, they're stuck here too," Leonardo said as thoughts entered his mind. 'Raph always hated sissy stuff and now he's stuck as one, if this is permanent. He used to have those bulging muscles and enough testosterone to jack up several bodybuilders. Now, no muscles, not much testosterone, and that skimpy outfit. Donnie was always such a devoted scientist and built us toys when we were little. Now he's nothing but a toy to be used as well and he was never going to be able to use his technological talents again.'

"Which colors are they? Gerald asked.

"Raph is the red one. Full name Raphael. Donnie was the purple one. Full name Donatello," he replied.

"Aw, yeah, I recognize them," he nodded. "Well, look at the bright size. You're not alone and you're all such pretty sluts. Come on, how do you think you guys look?"

"We look, well… I guess we look pretty, as much as Raph would hate being called that," Leonardo told him.

"Exactly. I know of bunch of sluts and they dress like skanks, but look at you. You look so well dress and proper and none of them have lips as big and beautiful and yours," Gerald complimented him.

"That would probably be a better compliment if I wasn't born male," he remarked.

"Oh yeah. You are one. You don't look a dude much now or at all, really. I guess that your bulge is your cock, right?"

"Yeah, what's left of it. Just turned it into a big ball of rubber. Makes me want to cum really badly," he told him.

"Well, you're a sexdoll. It would be weird if a sexdoll could cum, right?" Gerald questioned him.

"Maybe, but I so desperately need a release," Leonardo told him as the Asian walked back in with the cleaner device in hand.

"Hey, Hiroshi? How you doing?" Gerald asked as he stood up.

"Were you talking to the slut?" Hiroshi questioned him.

"What? He's got to be made to feel like he belongs here and not be disliked by a grouch like you," he told him.

"So that's your game," he muttered, as if realizing something. "Alright, slut, time to continue your duties. Get up," he ordered as he placed the cleaner device on the ground. Leonardo stood up at his command and stood up on the device. The device sent it tentacles out and went to work cleaning him, making him squeal throughout the process. When he was done, he stepped back onto the ground and Gerald approached him. Before Leonardo could do anything, he sprung forward and gave him a quick kiss, surprising him, before he pulled back.

"Sorry. Had to wait until the cum was removed from those luscious lips of yours. Your lips are better than those sluts on the street, by the way," Gerald told him, weirding the maid out but making him feel oddly complimented. He hated this weird feeling. "Get back to work now. I believe I'll see more of you and your brothers."

"Yes sir," Leonardo confirmed with a small bow before he left the room, his heels clacking as he left the room. 'Weird guy, but at least he was nice to me. Maybe he was right. I should probably just give in, but there's always that small chance that Mikey and Splinter might save us. Maybe… I should just give up on them and just accept my life here. Splinter's old and Mikey isn't that smart and he's so insecure about that. I do like it here, as much as I don't want to. Raph is about crumble to and I know it. Donnie would probably accept it to once Raph does. That's probably what will happen… or I'm just being overconfident in my guesses. I haven't even talk to Donnie yet and I need to. I'll figure out if I should believe in Mikey after I talk to Donnie. He should be able to tell me what the situation outside the building was like. I hope Shredder gives me some time with him soon.' That thought in mind, Leonardo went back to work to transporting the loads of laundry.


	20. Smile

Michelangelo groaned as he woke up. He didn't sleep well at all. The only thing he could think about were his brothers trapped in their new forms, forced to serve the Foot against their will, being used in such a disgusting way. All of them having their muscles stripped from them and dressed in a humiliating fashion as fetish maids. He had no idea how someone could be cruel enough to do such a thing. He thought Shredder had moral boundaries that he wouldn't cross, but evidently, his low opinion of him was too high. He had no idea how that is even possible.

He hopped out of bed and lumbered his way down to the kitchen. He took a look at the timer on the oven to see that it was currently one in the afternoon. 'I've been asleep that long?' Michelangelo thought. 'Sensei never lets me sleep in this late… then again, I'm usually not the only one in the lair.' With that dark thought in his head, he went to the freezer and got a microwaveable biscuit and tossed it in the microwave to defrost then heat up. He didn't feel like cooking today. Just wouldn't feel right without his brothers around.

After eating the biscuit, he wondered into the TV room to try and think about what he could do. It was daytime, so he couldn't go out unless he wore a disguise. Then again, he didn't want to disobey direct orders from Splinter, so the option was out in the first place. He could try training, but he didn't feel like it. So what could he do? Well… he could check up on Splinter, who must be misery over Michelangelo's brother's being sexdolls. He should take some time to make sure he was fine.

He went back to the kitchen and started brewing some green tea for him and Splinter. Green tea was always an effective way of perking Splinter up and getting on his good side and Mikey was the only one who could effectively make it, aside from Splinter himself. Therefore, if Splinter was ever upset with him or with anything else, he would always help bring his spirits up with some tea. He made the tea as quickly as it allowed and over to Splinter's room, a tray with a teapot full of green tea and two empty teacups in hand. He knocked against the wooden part of his slide door and waited for an answer.

"Yes, Michelangelo?" Splinter asked, sounding tired.

"I made tea for us, Sensei. May I come in?" Michelangelo asked respectfully. Splinter was quiet for a few seconds before he heard him come over to unlock it and open it slightly, revealing a dishevel Splinter, with bags under his eyes showing that he hasn't sleep much, if at all. "Woah, Splinter. You look like you haven't slept in a while."

"I've been trying to contact them ever since you returned home. I have unfortunately forego sleep in doing so, but I have to do whatever I can to contact them. My attempts have unfortunately failed," Splinter explained to him.

"Well… sounds like you really need some tea," he said with a fake smile on his face as he showed off the tray of tea to him. Splinter looked him over before giving a sigh.

"Good to see you can smile even at the worst of times, Michelangelo. It's hard to do so," his father praised him as he open the door up completely for him. "Come in, my son. Let us have a drink," he said as he went back to his spot and sat down, trying to relax by crossing his legs. Mikey came over and took a similar stance and placed the tray between them. He took the teapot and quickly pour some in the teacups for him and his father before placing it back on the tray. Splinter took his and got a good whiff of it. "Smells wonderful, Michelangelo."

"Thanks, sensei," Michelangelo thanked him as the two of them both took sips from their cup.

"Tastes good, too," Splinter complimented. "I feel better already. I have no doubt if you were human, you would get a job at a high-quality restaurant."

"You can tell that just from tea?"

"No, of course not," Splinter chuckled before taking another sip and giving a happy sigh. "I know that from all the other times you gave cooked for us. You have an affinity for it that so many people lack. It is a shame that most people will never get the chance to sample your delicious meals, my son." Michelangelo blushed at Splinter's praised before scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Thanks sensei. Means a lot coming from you," Michelangelo said with a small bow.

"I'm just supporting you like any good parent would," Splinter responded.

"Yeah, you are. Guess I need fill some sort of niche, since my brothers are far better than me at being a ninja," he murmured.

"That's not true, Michelangelo," Splinter argued against him in a stern tone. "You have just as much skill as your brothers. You just lack… motivation compare to them. I know that if you try, you are force to be reckon with."

"Too bad I don't try as much as I should, right?" his son pointed out, which earned a sigh from his father.

"I guess that is true," Splinter agreed. "We can't afford for you to lost focus at such a critical moment."

"Ain't that the truth," the turtle agreed. "Don't know how this will turn out."

"You will succeed. There isn't a choice in the matter," his sensei said before finishing off his cup and pouring himself another cup full of tea. "Whether or not the Hamato clan lives on is entirely up to whether we can save you brothers or not. We need to research this as best we can before we move out of the lair again."

"Yeah… Donnie got a lot of information on them o his computer. I'll start looking through it today, I guess. I'm not good at this sort of thing, you know," Michelangelo told him.

"You have plenty of time, my son. Use it wisely. I will not allow you to exit the lair until we have a definitive plan of action," he said as he placed the teapot on the tray and Michelangelo took it to refill his own teacup.

"I understand, Sensei. Good thing we resupplied two weeks ago. Should be good for at least a month."

"I doubt it will take that long before you're ready," Splinter said, unamused.

"I'm not the most dedicated person," his son replied cheekily.

"I'm serious, Michelangelo. I refuse to have my other sons… no. Let's not speak of it," Splinter said and the orange-masked turtle's mood was deflated at that. His brothers being sexdolls for the Shredder was something that was going to linger over them and Michelangelo didn't want them to suffer for that long. He also couldn't help but find it partially his fault. If he didn't get injured, he could've assisted Raphael and Donatello with searching for Leo and prevent Raphael from being captured. If he was better at fighting, he could've saved Donatello before he was shipped out to Shredder. Hell, if he realized sooner the blue doll in the box was Leonardo, they could've gotten him home and not sent to Shredder. So many of the problems were because of his own failings.

"Michelangelo, I know that look and do not blame yourself for this. It was impossible for you to realize some of the things that would happen. The unknown is one's most dangerous enemy and we need to do our best to neutralize it before it becomes a threat," Splinter immediately tried to comfort him, placing a comforting hand on his leg. "Please, put things into perspective. No one could've expected something like this was happening."

"I know… but that doesn't mean that some of it isn't my fault," the turtle said remorsefully.

"What do you mean?"

"I could've saved Donnie, but I didn't. You know why? Because I wasn't paying attention!" he yelled out in anger. "The bastard that this gave me a chance to save Donnie and I failed. That's why Donnie isn't with me Splinter. Because I failed!" he yelled out, tear streaming down his cheeks. Splinter was in shock at his son's confession before he tighten his grip pn him.

"Michelangelo, listen to me. I forgive you," Splinter told him.

"What?!" Michelangelo blubbered. "Why? Don't you get it? It's my fault that Donnie is stuck with the Foot. I couldn't stop him from being transformed, but I could've gotten him back home, safe and sound. Instead, he's… he's…"

"Michelangelo, you are young, just like your brothers, but also young of heart. It is natural to err when at such an age. I too made many mistakes when I was young. Things that I shouldn't have done and I suffered for some of them. Someone even died from one mistake, but I preserverd and learned from it. As I have learned from my mistakes, so will you. So please, take these words to heart when I say that you cannot blame yourself for your mistakes. You may only learn from it and that's it, so that you will ensure that it will never happen again, my son," Splinter explained to him and Michelangelo bowed his head at that.

'I don't deserve this,' Michelangelo thought as he processed his words. 'I'm a failure. Donnie's fate was in my hand and I blew it. But… Splinter is right. I can learn from it. If I do, I could save my brothers.'

"Michelangelo, are you okay?" Splinter questioned.

"I'm," Michelangelo sniffed as he tried to speak again, "I'm fine. I understand. I'll learn from this, I promise you. I'll make sure our brothers aren't captured forever."

"Good…." Splinter said as he brought a hand to his face and wiped away the tears. "Now, thank you for the tea Michelangelo. I believe I shall sleep."

"Alright, Sensei," he nodded as he placed everything on the tray and got up. "I'll keep what you said in mind."

"Thank you, my son. Please, do some meditation. You need some to calm yourself. Find some inner peace," Splinter assured him.

"Thanks, Sensei," Michelangelo said as he went to the door. "Have a good sleep."

"I don't know if I can, but I shall try. Just remember to stay optimistic, my son. You are the best at keeping a smile on."

"I sure am," Michelangelo said as he closed the screen door. "Whether it's real or fake."


End file.
